


The world extends beyond the humans within Hogwart's borders

by SpectrumStormblade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Professors, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 60,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectrumStormblade/pseuds/SpectrumStormblade
Summary: An elf, a dwarf, a cat, a vampire, a dragon, a werecat, a ghoul, an animagus and a centaur meet in a smugglers camp. After talking the ringleader's daughter into helping them they're rescued by the British Ministry of magic- only to be placed under castle arrest almost immediately. In an alternate timeline they failed to contact the ministry and the Prisoner of Azkaban happened- in this one they cause a ripple effect. This is their story and how it collided with everyone else's.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	1. Uada/Uwen/Guy Refat/Atratus ch1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter only my own added story elements and characters with the story. please do not copy to another site.
> 
> Italics means something written or said mentally and Bold will be used to show accentuated words, so shouted or particularly stressed and the most important parts.

He laughed hollowly. His worst fears had come to life. Father would be proud. “Are you happy now?” He projected his unspoken question around him, hearing it echo and fade into silence. They weren’t so different he supposed, despite his best efforts to escape his fate, the prophecy. He’d been a fool. No one escapes destiny. However hard one protests or fights them, prophecies happened. There was no fighting them off.

_{ Dragon: “Demon’s child cold and alone, _

_Can never escape his blood or bone,_

_Cursed to watch the ages fly,_

_He the one who can never die._

_Hope is futile,_

_Magic brutal,_

_Destiny to meet,_

_Can be foiled by no feat._

_Toil and turn,_

_Grow and burn,_

_Love and hate,_

_His saving grace ever too late.”}_

His voice failed him on the last line, he’d been too late, and the forest had burned.

The sky was dark purple, thundering and pulsing with energy, filled with black clouds that looked ready to burst and deposit their contents over the stony, desolate mountainsides beneath them; they were barren of all life, as if a hurricane had rampaged through the area earlier. Which wasn’t that far from the truth he supposed, laughing bitterly, after all this storm was real, so no reason the hurricane he had created earlier wasn’t a hurricane either.The lone figure in this devastated landscape stood out against the raging horizon, seemingly unharmed despite how lightning had hit remarkably close to the spot he’d been occupying the last few hours, he knew he wouldn’t have to wait long now though, even human hunters weren’t that incompetent; no one would be able to miss it if they had any senses. His magic wasn’t exactly subtle after all. Soon they’d come for him, he certainly deserved whatever fate he’d be assigned; he may as well get this over with sooner rather than later.

  
In front of him a dark, swirling vortex appeared, unsteadily he silently walked through it, why wait for them to come to him?


	2. Kravera/Vera Posserderunt ch2

It was her turn to be on guard duty at the camp, Father had told her firmly that she would do exactly as he said even if it meant staying awake all night, after she had disobeyed him by speaking to one of the prisoners in the cages behind her. They were an odd bunch, certainly a good assortment of creatures that would get them a large profit, but she was finding it harder to view them as such after talking to one of them. There was: a pale, black-haired vampire boy who hadn’t stopped pacing since he’d been captured and had taken on a fox form since dawn, trapped with a dark shadowy cat that had luminous yellow eyes; a dark skinned ghoul who was trying to no avail to break the bars confining him down; a rather irritated blue haired boy with thin framed glasses, who had earlier been a winged, blue tabby cat; a skittish, red centaur with a long black tail that kept swishing back and forth; a fair haired elf with dark blue eyes and pointed ears; a dwarf who was amusing herself by studying the type of metal they had constructed the cages of; and a ginger girl with vibrant green eyes who seemed to be hyperventilating and continuously checked her watch, Kravera wasn’t sure what type of creature she was but had enjoyed talking to her earlier.

Her thoughts were disrupted by a portal opening behind her in the middle of their camp, a silver haired figure stepped through then collapsed, and vomited, as the portal blinked out of existence.

“Father! There’s an intruder in the camp! He just appeared!” Kravera alerted the other creature hunters. The figure laughed hysterically before falling into a series of harsh coughs.

“No need for that, I’ve come to you to save you the trouble of hunting me down. Just kill me now. You’ve killed the rest of my wearle: so why don’t you finish the job.” The long-haired figure said, then met her light brown eyes with his own grey-blue ones, before he switched his gaze to her father who had just emerged from their cabin that directly faced the row of cages.

Her father sneered and strode toward the fallen figure, kicked him over and snapped at the guards “Well what are you waiting for? He did ask for it, and as for the method. Let’s see, I think death by … werecat.” The girl she’d talked to earlier turned as white as a sheet, and started trembling, backing up against the back of her enclosure, breathing so rapidly Kravera marvelled she hadn’t passed out yet. “Put him in with her, not long to wait until dusk for the spectacle.”

The ginger haired girl pleaded in protest “Please, not that way, please!” desperation filled her terrified voice. Kravera glanced at her father questioningly. What was going on here? The guards merely pointed their wands at the other girl and dragged the exhausted prisoner over to the cage, unlocked it and hurled him in carelessly, as he hit the back he folded in on himself and lay in a crumpled heap eyes barely open. Every eye in the camp followed him, even the ghoul had stopped throwing himself at the bars in order to look, silently waiting for something to happen, the prisoners in horror and her fellow hunters with amusement. She was somewhere in between the two.

It happened then. The nice girl, she wasn’t sure but thought she may have called herself Arula earlier, started moaning and clutching her stomach in apparent agony, a slow cracking sound started and orange fur started sprouting over her body, as her form elongated and bent. The newest prisoner looked up and slowly dragged himself towards her, then reached out and his hand grasped her outstretched one, a blue energy passed into the human feline hybrid and her screaming stopped, in the place of the human girl was now a cat that looked as large as Arula had been, but with more defined muscles and the markings of a tiger. Everyone held their breath, out of horror, disbelief and anticipation. The cat sniffed the barely conscious figure holding her. On closer inspection Kravera saw he too had transformed partially. Patches of silver scales covered his almost completely white skin, shining the same colour as the moon. Then to every observer’s disbelief she pulled him against her and curled up purring. The boy lay limp, breath so shallow it was barely audible, seemingly relaxed while his eyes fell shut.


	3. Ursi Lunar ch3

She stared at the vulnerable dragon in front of her, his hand still clasped in her own. A mixture of feelings rushed through her. No one had ever acted this way around her and to make things more confusing, he had somehow made the transformation of the human Arula to her painless after he touched them. Disbelief about the trust he had placed in her and how he had been so selfless as to use his little remaining magic to help her of all beings; other creatures only ever drove her off, locked her up or ran away in panic, but he was different. Happiness flooded through her and she drew him closer to her protectively, purring. As she curled up he relaxed and fell into slumber. His breathing was light and shallow, but at least it was now steady.

After checking he was fine, Ursi surveyed her surroundings, glaring at all the humans who stared at her, mouths open. One who she thought acted in a particularly dominant and threatening fashion looked positively furious. She hissed at them and the bars they had trapped her in, then studied the others caged beside her. One was a human and when he saw her look at him morphed into an average sized, blue tabby cat, with white feathered wings. {Cat: “Shapeshifter do you know who these malicious humans are?”}

{Cat: “Creature hunters, they sell body parts on a black market for profit, or whole creatures to be carted off against their will.”} He recited it in a bored tone, as if he had already done so too many times (he was in the first cage so that may have been the case).

Undeterred she continued addressing him {Cat: “My name is Ursi, who are you?”}

{Cat: “I’m Iolas Cornu, a born Animagus -as both my parents were Animagi. They killed all my family, I think I’m the last winged cat of my sort. I can’t fathom never seeing another again, not my lilac furred sister with pink polka dots, mother with her mottled sunset orange fur and sandy yellow fur, my father with his dusted fern green fur. We made quite the clashing family photo, the least striking was me and my grey stripes hardly detract from the fact I have **blue** fur, hardly a normal cat colour. Maybe one day I can instruct another to access this form though. If you want to use a nickname I suppose Swift will do.”} Iolas answered barely glancing at her, licking his paw, then stretching his wings and hissing at the other humans in anger.

The black, vampire cat looked at her intensely then introduced himself {Cat: “I’m Molares, but just call me Ares. This is my Vampire Furtim Mortem. Just call him Stealth though, if you ever talk to him. I’m a vampire cat.”} Ares then murmured something to Furtim she didn’t understand.

{Cat: “Good to meet fellow felines.”} She commented then observed the vampire who Ares had been referring to, a lithe, black fox with reddish brown eyes.

{Animal: “Please use plain animal, I don’t speak cat. I’m Stealth by the way, pleasure to meet you. Ares already relayed what information has been aforementioned.”} The fox requested courteously before continuing {“How is he?”}

Ursi regarded the dragon who slept beside her while twitching every so often {Animal: “He’s dreaming, and rather cold, I’m trying to stop him freezing to death.”}

{Animal: “The hunters are utterly callous, leaving us all to deal with the chill and grief simultaneously. They really are despicable.”} His eyes drifted over to a heap at the side of the cabin, under a crude waterproof sheet [“They slaughter whole families. Once they start they finish the group, and to make it worse not one of us will receive a burial”} his voice cracked, and the pained, venomous look in his eyes suggested he like the others had lost people to the market {“we won’t even be eaten or treated respectfully like prey is supposed to be. Killing is to survive, not for fun, not because you can do. For **good reason**.”}

By now the hunters beyond the bars had got over their disbelief and were slowly disappearing back to the place from which they had emerged, making ridiculous gestures her way as if she were a demon that would infect them with sins, the good Christians they were. They were poisoning themselves. One day it would bite them back and she couldn’t wait to see it. One young female human with tanned brown skin and short, blonde hair positioned herself in front of the cages, and flinched when the ghoul resumed bashing against the bars. The centaur nodded in Ursi’s direction, and the elf waved hesitantly at her. The dwarf had yet to acknowledge her and it didn’t seem she was going to soon. She inclined her head slightly back at both who signalled her. Then Ursi settled down to sleep over the dreaming, silver dragon boy, letting her eyes gradually close as she fell into a light cat sleep.


	4. Furtim/Tim/Stealth Mortem ch4

As time passed, the others around him started nodding off. The dragon and werecat had fallen asleep curled up together earlier, and he thought he could still hear Ursi purring. Ares like him was a vampire so didn’t need to sleep but was resting in his lap. He had complained earlier about Tim’s constant pacing and in response he’d sighed and sat down, morphing into his humanoid form now the sun had set. With nothing better to do he let his mind start wandering, it was that or drown in his grief when the shock fully wore off.

The cage had also been reinforced-by magic he presumed, as he’d tried a wandless spell (vampires couldn’t normally just stroll up to Ollivanders to buy wands, and even if he had owned one they wouldn’t have left it on him) but nothing had happened beyond the barrier (that his wandless magic was limited to simple spells so far probably contributed to that too). He should be thankful he supposed that he had been born a pure vampire.

His father had told him it was possible for a human to become a full vampire if all their blood was exchanged but it would also likely kill the vampire who gave them the blood in the first place, unless done gradually. However partial vampires were weak in magic and after a mortal life span would die, crumbling into dust. They could also not learn to become an Animagus, a vital survival skill all true vampires were taught as soon as possible, for if you got caught in the open sunlight unaware and unprepared a non-human form was the only protection available to you. Even if both parents were animagi for vampires it was not hereditary, whereas for humans if both parents had the same species as their alternate form, it was.

Not that any of that would be important if he were killed and sold by these hunters. Bored he turned to see if anyone else was awake. The dragon he presumed didn’t have to sleep much unless he was as exhausted as he appeared to be just now. He seemed half dead. He remembered reading up on werecats, and it had said that as the cat half came out all night and the human all day the halves didn’t need to sleep as when they weren’t active, they were doing so. He also thought it had said the human half had enhanced senses compared to an average human (so probably as sharp as his own vampiric ones, though they didn’t really need night vision if they were never experienced night).

As for the cat half it had said they had wizard magic and were of high intelligence which made sense as wereanimal was a language so they had to be to speak their own language- as well as animal- and their type of animal’s individual ones (so canine and wolf for a werewolf). Though as a feline he wasn’t surprised the werecat still chose to sleep anyway. One interesting fact that had caught his attention was that the both halves had access to each other’s memories (provided they looked and the other half didn’t block their access) apart from it not being possible for the human to access the cat half’s memory from a full moon night. Given how painful the transformation between the two halves looked, he wasn’t surprised Arula (the human half of Ursi) was so scared of it and wouldn’t be surprised if Ursi was too.

The animagus Ares had called Iolas or Swift (in his cat form he said he only responded to Swift) was asleep as a cat and had been so since shortly after finishing talking to Ursi. Tim held the same philosophy for his Animagus form, his fox form was called Stealth while when humanoid he responded to Furtim- Tim for short.

The Ghoul (Ghave) who had growled his name earlier then not spoken a word since, had yet to stop throwing himself against the bars. He was going to have a painful shoulder tomorrow. Tim remembered his mother when teaching him about lots of different species had said ghouls were like humans, only a bit stronger and ate humans almost exclusively, by choice, though would eat large livestock like cows and pigs too. They were carnivores she said and had large appetites. Though they had a similar body to humans in their sleeping, drinking and breathing requirements. He could never see why a species would have evolved dependent on breathing. He certainly didn’t need to, but his parents had shown him how to mimic it enough humans would be less likely to be terrified thinking he was a corpse (he was cold to touch he supposed, but unlike his mother not ice cold, closer to just chilly) or that he was a vampire and try to get him killed.

Not having to breathe was useful for swimming: surfacing to breath sounded tediously restricting. Apparently, dragons could dive so long as they could hold their breath and she had said in rare cases if a dragon had enough active magic in their blood, it could substitute for oxygen, and even partially glucose and counteract the need to sleep, drink, breathe or eat as much. He would ask the silver dragon about it when he was awake and over his severe case of magic fatigue, maybe he’d say why he had it in the first place (aside from using almost all his magic reserves- that was obvious).

The young centaur he had talked to earlier was called Marksen and had explained his culture proudly. Centaurs were omnivores he said, who hunted in the forests and gathered plants to eat. Their human like torsos were often similar in colour to their horse (lower) body, and long healthy hair was a sign a centaur was an individual to be respected. They lived in herds, which could be organised as: herds that contained a single mature male, his harem and dependent foals. Youngsters would leave when they reached adulthood and set off to find their own herd. Mares could join a new or an existing one, and stallions had to establish their own or band together with other herd-less males; herds could be fluid and constantly changing, with related females sticking together and interacting with males only to breed; or herds could be made of several pairs and their offspring, and when old enough the foals could choose to stay in their birth herd or disperse to others. He hadn’t fallen asleep yet, too proud and scared perhaps, but looked as if he might collapse any moment from stress and lack of sleep.

Fintry had drifted off after Iolas, and the forest elf looked to be having a bad dream. He knew enough basics about Nature Elves’ culture to understand their societies were organised similarly to human structure, or more accurately human culture was based on theirs, but was less in tune with the environment, less sophisticated and was much more aggressive. She had mentioned her treehouse village had been burnt down and all the other inhabitants were killed by hunters or the fire. She was likely grieving not just for her people but for the lost culture, knowledge, environment, animals and sanctuary her village had provided.

Dwarves were organised into clans that specialised in certain skills, Rhunon (the imprisoned Dwarf) was from Anvil clan and they were (mainly) smiths she said, she was already a professional blacksmith, miner, trader and jeweller and said she thought some of her clan had escaped the hunters by seeking refuge in the deep caverns of the mountain. She had still lost her close immediate family in the attack that had crippled her clan’s trading business likely for decades. The loss of so much treasure, materials and the population would be devastating for years to come. Rhunon had fallen into deep, restful slumber. Unlike the rest of them she seemed calm about their imprisonment, as she’d realised having not been harmed already she was in no immediate danger, and even if they were to threaten her life she couldn’t escape anyway, so saw no point in fretting or putting off necessary sleep.

Ares stirred in his lap lazily opening one eye, staring at the human girl standing stiffly in front of his cage, then demanded of Tim {Vampire: “Talk to her, I want you to tell me what she says afterwards, I’m sure her physical reactions alone will be hilarious.”}

Sighing in exasperation, he played along with nothing else to do. “Hello there, fair young maiden, it’s an honour to meet you.”

She stared at him, probably stunned he had addressed her in English (Seriously why did she act as if he was a savage?) he lived in the Hogwarts Forbidden forest. How could he not know it? He was sure he knew more languages than her: Latin, Vampire, Human (English), Fox, Canine, Animal and Spirit. Eventually she stammered something out “What do you want, bloodthirsty vampire?”

He laughed at her ignorance “To survive I need to drink blood you know. Also, should I insult you about how you eat sheep then? And I don’t need to have an ulterior motive beyond being bored and wanting to talk to someone.” The incredulous look she shot him made him wonder if he had grown two heads or something.

“I know what your kind are like- vicious beasts. You’re probably planning to bite me the minute I let my guard down, and humans are not comparable to lowly sheep.”

“It’s not just humans that vampires feed off you realise. Where did you learn that from? Your vampire hating family or the corpses of mine? Also, you don’t seem to know much about my people either and how am I going to attack you from inside this cage?” she glared at him and stalked off to stand in front of the elf’s cell, lost for words.

Tim looked over to see if anyone else had woken yet, then grinned seeing the dragon had finally stirred and was being helped up by Ursi to a sitting position. He looked around his surroundings again and Ursi pulled his head closer then murmured in his ear, what was presumably a summary of what she had found out. The dragon then followed her gaze over in Tim’s direction and though he kept a tight hold of Ursi’s hands as if she might disappear at any minute, otherwise appeared to have mostly recovered. The centaur had toppled over halfway through his conversation with the guard and was sprawled over the floor of his cage, in a similar fashion to the ghoul, who had hit the bars one second then was snoring loudly the next.

The scaled boy addressed Tim “Would you mind speaking Animal? That way the three of us should be able to talk.” After he received a nod of agreement he shifted more into a silver dragon: dark purple swirls were etched into his scales; his underbelly, tongue, serrated back stripes, the underside of his wings and his eyes were a light icy blue, tinged with a very pale turquoise; his claws were a deep indigo like his curved horns; when they both stood on four legs he was slightly taller than the tiger patterned werecat beside him, and both retained a semblance of humanoid shape, looking able to walk on two feet with as much ease as it took to do so on four limbs; he looked athletic and in good condition as if he was a completely different creature than the silver scaled, exhausted figure that had stumbled into their clearing earlier. His whole coat of scales emitted a bright light which revealed the whole camp to the obnoxious guard who had been about to fall asleep. Magic danced round the dragon, as his aura re awakened, filled with life. Seeing the energy he created, merely by being, Tim decided he never wanted to oppose him in a serious battle as he valued his life. Though the sorrowful light in his eyes told a tale of loss not one of sadistic joy.

{Animal: “Sure thing.”} Stealth answered chirpily, waving his bushy tail. {“Firstly, what’s your name?”]

{Animal: “You can call me Uada, but for fitting in with human’s I go by the name Uwen. I’m a Magicae Draco, a type of magical dragon, from Spectrum Wearle. I’m the last one left,”} his voice downcast (“they massacred my wearle.”}

Ursi squinted at Stealth from Uwen’s side and interrupted, rubbing against his shoulder {Animal: “I won’t abandon you Uada, you’re stuck with me now”} then added teasingly {“maybe we could increase the size of our wearle together.”}

A quiet purr rattled though him {Animal: “Maybe one day, I’ll consider it Ursi, and I don’t want you to leave, it’ll hardly be bad having my mate around.”}

Stealth grinned in response and playfully questioned the couple {Animal: “Well you two hit it off fast. When should I expect the hatchlings? Or would they be kittens?”}

Uwen replied evenly {Animal: “Whatever happens we need to escape first.”}

{Animal: “Hmm, how about both?”} Ursi suggested smirking.

Stealth rolled his eyes and brought the conversation back on track {Animal: “Well we’re not going anywhere, tell me about your abilities Uwen.”}

{Animal: “I can, but understand I’m not typical of my kind, rather one of the exceptions to the rule. My father is a primordial spirit,”} Stealth’s jaw dropped. {“What’s the expression for, I’m not lying, how else would my magic be so powerful.”} He paused, pondering where to start. 

{Animal: "Usually a Magicae Draco has general magic that they need to train to use more intricately, so specialisation is common, can take on an elvish form and various in between their fully dragon one, live to around 2000 naturally and stop growing at 3. 1-6 eggs are laid in a normal clutch (or 2-4 unfertilised eggs, the first male to touch them would then transfer his genes, whatever the father’s species the hatchlings from these eggs are still full biological dragons, with extra genes in a way that express themselves in a more minor way). It has been rumoured one can combine magic with someone and, if both of you are strong enough, in rare circumstances form 1-3 eggs if the combined energy hardens into a shell (alternately the magic could just cause an explosion, be absorbed by things in the surroundings or dissolve and disperse into the wider world)

{I hatched from the second type, that’s how my father is the magical embodiment of hatred yet I’m a full dragon. As is the custom of my people surnames for hatchlings are made from a combination of both parents’ names (the same pair will always give one surname to their joint offspring), first names are picked by parents, respected family friends, the wearle leader or sometimes we get the choice to ourselves after we’re old enough to understand the concept (you’d get a given a name until then, and could choose to keep it). How first names are decided differs depending on your individual wearle’s rules, Spectrum Wearle let parents choose the names then later all hatchlings can choose their own name.

{My half-sister Licht (my only clutch mate) chose to keep the name our older half-sister Frigi gave her: but I chose to change my given name Nyx to Uada like our half-brother Lumeo (from the same clutch as and hatched just after Frigi) jokingly suggested.”}

{Animal: “And you haven’t even touched on your own abilities yet.”} Stealth noted shrewdly then received a reproachful glare from Ursi.

{Animal: “A wearle is made up of a close-knit group, often members are related, and others in the wearle will help out with caring for young, protecting the territory and keeping the whole group provided for. This gives everyone the opportunity to help in their specialised areas, often an individual has a craft and will teach it to an apprentice. We had: a blacksmith, librarian, miner, jeweller, stargazer, comedian, scribe, a few writers, builder, weaver and tailor, gardener, entertainer, fisher, painter, carver and potion brewer. Obviously, they weren’t all necessary but we all had elvish forms so clothes were welcome, especially enchanted ones that only appear when you take on a form close enough to elvish so they don’t break.

{Pairs usually live in their own shared area, a cave, nest, tree, shelter- whatever they create- with their offspring until the dragonets mature, and create their own home with a mate, or by themselves. Unless a dragon has a craft that needs set up equipment for, vulnerable eggs or young to protect or they choose to have a permanent place to reside in a member may just sleep wherever in the territory. Not seeing a need to have their own smaller territory within the wearle territory, like not having a human house inside a human town is.

{Soon after reaching adulthood dragons can choose to stay in their birth wearle or to travel and find another, create one or just live solitarily. Rarely after one has settled in a wearle do they leave by choice permanently.”} Stealth barked and interrupted Uwen’s speech, garnering similarly disapproving looks from the two sharing a cage.

{Animal: “You still haven’t talked about your individual abilities.”} He pointed out impatiently.

Uwen looked at him silently then ploughed on regardless. {Animal: “I was planning to stay in my birth wearle, but now that’s impossible, and our territory is ruined too, so I’m going to have to start from scratch.”} Ursi mewed at him in protest, and his eyes betrayed a small smile {“Well not from scratch if I have a mate and I have my knowledge and that of my ancestors’. After a hatchling completely emerges from its egg an older dragon (usually the parents will do so if they’re available) can imprint on them all their memories. The hatchling can’t access them all immediately but will eventually be able to. This sharing of information keeps millenniums of our people’s history alive and passing on through each generation.

{Dragons can only mature physically as fast as we do to reach adulthood, before our aging slows and continues at a much more gradual pace, because we can deal with it as we have so much experience to call upon, it makes the period of our life when we’re most vulnerable much safer, and shorter. Which also means you don’t need to be taught language unless it’s a language new to your lineage. But then it’s not usually necessary to use it in our society. So, every dragonet can already read at a few days, fly at a week for short periods once their wings are strong enough, start practising their magic, understand what their parents tell them and know about the world they inhabit. This allows very rapid growth of our dragon forms, and by human standards just out of our infant years the only parts of us that aren’t already fully developed are horns, spikes and our adult scale patterns, as colours can take a while to fully settle.

{My species of dragon (Magicae Draco) is fully grown at 3 years, and considered an adult at 2, but can live long after this mark. Our elvish forms are available to us only once we’re an adult- so we can appear a relatively young elf at the age of 2. In elf form our physical capabilities are translated to what they would be had we been born elves (so stay in ratio but aren’t the same as our dragon form ones); for instance, if you were average speed for a dragon your age you’d be whatever the average for an elf the age of your form would be speed wise. We also bleed just as easily as an elf from skin, but I have found that often scales form just before a blow hits to lessen the damage.”}

Ares, spine arched, hissed from his spot next to Stealth {Animal: “Just answer the question!”}

Uwen sighed then did as requested, {Animal: “I’m getting there, but try to be more patient, knowing my individual abilities would potentially mislead you about capabilities of my species had I not explained them. I’m not sure where to start so here is as good as any: I’m immortal.”}

{Animal: “Seriously?”} Swift questioned incredulously. He had only just been in the process of waking up and had been shocked into an alert state.

Uwen met his sky-blue eyes steadily with his own sea-blue ones {Animal: “Of course. What is there to gain from lying about that?”}

Stealth butted in to explain how it might work: {Animal: “I’m immortal too, I’ll spend about 2000 years in an adolescent physical state, then become a wraith so I’ll essentially be a ghost but retain my colour, have a black mist surrounding me and still be able to use whatever wandless magic I learnt in my physical stage. But if I’m killed before 2000 by something other than disease, I’ll pass into the void and my mind will cease to exist instead of being an eternal mist- same for Ares as he’s a full vampire too.”} The dragon’s ears pricked up.

{Animal: “To think I’m so boring in comparison with a mere human life span.”} Swift commented dryly.

{Animal: “I hope to know you for a while then.”} Uwen said warmly to Stealth and Ares {“Sadly my curse is immortality in the sense my body will not deteriorate so I will always exist, and not die I believe, though I haven’t tested this. I have fallen into a coma before after a huge boulder hit into my skull but woke within a month, I haven’t been hit by the killing curse before though so it’s possible that would work.”}

{Animal: “The dragon that lived, a boulder to the skull: that sounds lethal to us mortal creatures.”} Ursi joked, but still Uwen’s shoulders drooped, and their cage suddenly experienced a drop-in temperature. Upon noticing Ursi licked his scales comfortingly and spoke in a determined fashion {“But I’ll become a ghost to stay with you forever, I promise.”} After her statement the climate returned to just below what it had been before her first comment.

{Animal: “Sorry about that. Another of my quirks is my abnormally high magic levels, excess energy seeps out of me.”} The four listeners kept silent but couldn’t help trying and failing to picture it in their minds. {“So, my mood is often reflected in my environment, that’s why the temperature dropped so suddenly. The dark barrier woven into the bars will hold me but the only reason it will hold is that they’ve used dark rituals with all the bones of our peoples to reinforce it. Simple binding spells don’t do much.

{One time I met a werewolf and when they returned to their human form, their wand randomly started sparking in their pocket, I was younger then so have more control of my magic now. During the day I have almost complete control over it but at night it’s wilder and harder to restrain. I also can’t keep a fully elvish form and always have scales though I can still control the amount most nights. As the moon gives me strength, on full moons I have almost no control over it at night and little during the day. Waxing moons like tonight also have a similar but slightly weaker effect.

{When I have control of my magic my eyes are blue, and the more purple they become the more reactive my magic is. As I can’t hold the illusion on them up as well, and when my irises are glowing magenta I have very little, if any control over my wayward magic. Emotions are what my magic reacts to as well as my thoughts, so if I’m highly emotional I also have less control, that’s why I was so exhausted earlier. Grief is the worst in that respect.”}

{Animal: “Wait, the amount of magic you must have running through you, how much did you release to be so drained you couldn’t stand earlier.”} Stealth started, alarmed.

Uwen looked at the ground rigidly, tail stiffening. {Animal: “Lots. Did you see the purple clouds, hear the thunder, or spot the lightning in the storm earlier?”}

Stealth spoke uncertainly {Animal: “Yes, I figured the hunters had a necromancer ally just a few miles away, summoning a whole skeleton army directly from hell.”}

Understanding flashed through Swift’s eyes along with interest. {Animal: “Are you saying that was **you**?”}

Reluctantly the dragon growled confirmation {Animal: “Yes. I destroyed our whole forest territory and wiped the whole mountain of any plant or animal life. Only magical creatures could even possibly have survived and I wasn’t very near here. Yet you could see the storm. I had just returned to the territory from a hunting trip, and that’s when I found our settlement ablaze, the smell of death everywhere, the place stinking of humans.”} Distraught he choked on his words {“I killed so many.”} His voice was filled with hate as his eyes flashed dark purple {“I’m dangerous.”}

Ares snorted {Animal: “Obviously. Not even I’ve done something quite that bad.”}

{Animal: “Ares be quiet.”} Stealth warned.

Ursi reacted intensely: {Animal: “We all are, you didn’t mean to kill them, don’t focus on it.”}

Although his eyes faded back to a lilac blue, he didn’t fully acknowledge her message. {Animal: “I can’t stop thinking about it and I shouldn’t want to. I will never be able to repay my debts but I should never stop regretting my actions. Whether or not I meant to kill them, the result is still that they’re gone **forever**.”}

{Animal: “Maybe one day we can replant the forest together. I’ll help you get through this. Just promise me you won’t hurt yourself over this.”} The werecat demanded of him.

Silence stretched, before he admitted quietly {Animal: “I can’t promise that.”}

{Animal: “Fine. I’ll just have to keep an eye on you then.”} Ursi stated firmly.

The blue tabby spoke up after the four others paused long enough for him to get a comment in edgewise, {Animal: “So what about the rest of your abilities?”}

{Animal: “Well I have all the base ones of my species, powerful magic which means I need to breathe as much as Stealth over here does. I can make portals, you saw that earlier (though it does make me ill), and I can interact with the ghostly, magical and physical realms.

{So essentially, I can literally touch magic and immaterial things, such as ghosts, as easily as you do the ground beneath you. I’m skilled in occlumency and legilimency. I don’t need to eat or drink as much as others of my species if I’m exposed to enough magic and moonlight. As they give me strength and energy, so can sustain me if necessary, but my magic would accordingly have to be used more sparingly, so I may still starve when eventually it’s not enough. I can understand, speak, read, communicate in and write every language fluently (hate is universal, that’s the reason for it) but I don’t need to sleep at all (comas I will enter though: earlier was a brief one you saw) and I can make 3D illusions.

{Most potions don’t influence me, nor things like poison either. My blood is rather toxic.”}

{Animal: “A personal translator could be useful.”} Stealth observed mind whirring through the possibilities it opened.

{Animal: “One being doing all of that. It’s unbelievable. Do you have any weaknesses?”} Swift mused to himself, fascinated.

{Animal; “Of course, but since I only met you recently why would I say?”}

{Animal: “We may not know each other much longer. Also, it’s not as if I pose a threat to you even if I tried to.”}

{Animal: “Fair enough -take it as a gesture of goodwill. Iron.”}

By now the rude guard had noticed the five of them were talking together and cleared her throat. Uwen sat down calmly and Ursi followed his lead, curling her black tufted tail round her paws whilst leaning against his silver frame. Swift morphed back into his human shape and leaned against the back bars, arms crossed, glaring at her impatiently. Ares just yawned and stretched then lay down eyes closed, but his ears stayed active and pointing in her direction. Stealth returned to his humanoid form and scooped Ares up in his arms then stood stroking him and watching their human captor.


	5. Iolas/Swift Cornu ch5

The short, blonde haired, brown skinned girl fidgeted nervously now that all their gazes were trained on her and stood stiffly, hands trembling, clasped behind her back. Summoning her courage, she addressed them shakily “What are you talking about prisoners?”

The sharp-witted vampire spoke for them expressing their joint disdain at her question. “We have names you know. I’m called Furtim, my tactless cat is called Molares, the protective werecat over there is called Ursi,” he gestured toward her cage “the studious Animagus here is called Iolas and the multilingual, extremely talented dragon beside Ursi is called Uwen.”

The young guard looked unsure of how she should respond but forged ahead with a touch of bravado “It doesn’t concern me but what you were talking about does, so I can report it to father.”

Iolas rolled his eyes disbelievingly, “What’s your name? We can hardly keep calling you ‘the guard’ forever.”

She replied with suspicion “I’m Kravera Posserderunt. My father Rex Posserderunt oversees this organisation. Your names in the grand scheme of things are insignificant. I’m not going to talk to you again after tomorrow, you’ll be shipped off before mid-day.”

Eye brows raised Iolas drawled; “And manners hardly matter.”

Kravera scowled in return and sniffed “Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit.”

Furtim laughed sharing an amused glance with Iolas, “How cliché. Ran out of things to say already?”

“I have **not**.” Kravera blustered, then it dawned on her that she’d been drawn into a conversation, and she grimaced.

Uwen morphed into a mostly elvish form, shining scales covered him still and his eyes were glowing purple, but his features were of elvish shape and silver hair fell to his shoulders in place of the spikes that had trailed down his spine, “It’s not long until morning. Please Kravera: no one else here did anything to deserve the fate awaiting them. Please, save them. Ursi said her human half Arula trusts you, that you’ve become friends. You’re not your father. You don’t have to mindlessly follow him. Choose your actions -choose your views. They’re some of the only things that they can’t take from you.” Uwen sounded desperate and couldn’t tear his eyes from the sinking moon. Ursi meowed softly and pressed against him, seeming to shake a little. The dragon clasped her hands tightly, holding them close to him, as her breathing became irregular.

Kravera paused as his words sunk in, face set deep in thought, conflict evident on her tawny features. She sent a wary glance towards the cabin window then began doubtfully “What if I fail? What’s in it for me?”

Uwen answered before Tim could destroy their budding alliance with careless words, “Escape, the freedom to decide your own future outside this business. A second chance. All that’s necessary is an anonymous tip to the ministry of magic in this country. If you fail then claim I possessed you through legilimency.”

“Fine. Arula didn’t seem evil. It’d be nice having friends.” She spun on her heels and stalked off full of purpose, entering the main cabin and disappearing from their view.

Iolas took the opportunity to debate with his fellow prisoners: “Do you think she’ll pull it off? Personally, I wouldn’t be surprised if she betrays us.”

Tim nodded in agreement “Same here. She seems petrified of her father.”

“Give her a chance, she’s surprised us so far. She’s lonely and scared. She’s been brought up to believe certain things yet she’s agreed to help us. Her world views have been challenged so she’s taking it remarkably well.”

“Views don’t change overnight.” Iolas countered.

“But they can start to.”

Tim put Ares down, and shrunk into Stealth, who turned to face Ursi. Iolas resisted the urge to join their catch-up conversation as Swift, his eyes trained on the cabin door. A few minutes passed before Kravera re-emerged, a large European eagle owl on her gloved arm and a sealed white envelope in her right. “This is my owl Royal, he’ll take the letter. He’s fast so he may get to the ministry owlery in time for aurors to be deployed here.”

“In the meantime, you could free us in case he doesn’t.” Iolas said pointedly, daring her to try. Kravera turned her back to him offended and released Royal, who held the letter in his hooked beak as he beat his speckled, brown wings.

“Now we wait. It’s not long until morning.” The guard continued ignoring his suggestion.

An uneasy silence descended over them broken by Ursi falling with a gasp. Uwen caught her and immediately a blue light enveloped the two, reaching out from Uwen’s heart. Ursi stopped moaning but clutched the dragon desperately, terror plain on her face. Uwen just pulled her into a hug. Then as her body started shrinking and becoming more human held her gently at arms-length, her hands covered by his.

All the onlookers watched. Time slowed down as Arula finally replaced Ursi next to Uwen. She slumped into his arms exhausted but recovered fast. The blue light only faded away after Uwen pulled the human to her feet and then let go of her hands. Iolas thanked the stars he was an Animagus not a were-animal. Clearly the transformation was hard on both sides to their shared coin.


	6. Arula/Arla Corde ch6

When her vision cleared she found herself in the cage still, every other prisoner had woken up and were regarding her, worry, fascination and pity in their faces. Her heart hammering, with apprehension she realised there’d been someone else in with her last night. What had Ursi done?

A voice tore her out of her panic as an elvish boy with silver hair and blue eyes pulled her to her feet, then let go of her hand as her legs steadied. Pushing her ginger hair behind her ears, she stammered out a first question and then let loose a torrent of further inquiries she had. “How are you alive? What happened? Who are you? Why did that transformation barely hurt?” He held up a hand and after she quieted started explaining.

“I’m Uwen, I’m a dragon. I used healing magic to aid both of you and stop it hurting you. Ursi is only dangerous when she feels threatened, and until now she hasn’t met one ally who had spoken to her. She doesn’t like being locked up any more than you do. I presume you know where we are. Your friend Kravera” he broke off his speech to gesture towards her “is helping to free us. The ministry of magic should be here soon if her letter reached its destination on time.”

Tears in her eyes she turned to Kravera “Thank you so much. You’re an amazing friend. I couldn’t have asked for more.”

Kravera blushed replying. “Well you’re my first friend, thank you for believing in me, it inspired me to try.”

Then Arula turned to Uwen who seemed sad despite their new-found chance to escape. “Thank you too. You don’t know how much it means for you to have helped the transformations. I don’t know how you managed to control her. But if it’s not a bother, I have another request of you. If that’s ok, if not it’s fine, no need to worry about it.” Her words trailed off nervously.

“I didn’t **control** Ursi. I befriended her.”

“Oh, ok. Sorry if I seemed rude but she’s wild. The room she used to be shut in in my house...” She paused then amended her statement “my former house where I lived with my father’s sister. My parents were killed by hunters when I was young, I only know what they look like through pictures. My mother was a werecat, it’s hereditary you see, so my Aunt wasn’t one. But she had a cellar she converted to contain my beast half. But the walls of the basement were covered with vicious scratches, she’d have shredded anyone in with her.”

The elf spoke a little next “Werecats often aren’t kindly disposed towards humans and ignore other similar species like elves or ghouls for being too like them. But there’s no reason they’d attack a dragon without provocation. Dragons are also more dangerous than were-animals. No offence intended.”

Uwen assured Fintry there was no harm done “None taken. Obviously, dragons are dangerous.”

“I don’t know if it’s true, but I think they differ from werewolves in that humans aren’t their intended prey, so unlike them werecats aren’t instinctively dangerous to humans as a species.” Fintry picked up from where she left off.

The ghoul interrupted their conversation “Like ghouls, vampires and werewolves are predators of humans, so when hungry are obviously going to just go for them. But that doesn’t mean we eat humans exclusively. I haven’t eaten human myself, so it’s possible for all three to never hunt humans. I quite like cows and pigs myself.” The black fox next to an equally dark cat barked in agreement.

Kravera cleared her throat, “Ghave, Fintry, Arula was asking Uwen something.”

Arula shot her a grateful look, then fidgeting blurted out “I was wondering if you could help me with further transformations, if you don’t mind. If what you said was true about befriending Ursi then you’d get to see her nightly. It’s a difficult demand though, so don’t worry about it. I shouldn’t have asked, sorry.” Alarm flashed in her emerald eyes and her hands flew to her mouth as she realised what she’d said.

Uwen quickly calmed her insecurity and guilt. The corner of his mouth twitched almost imperceptibly “I’d love to, I’ll do my best to ensure the ministry keep us together.”

A large crack sounded suddenly from the middle of the clearing, and a squad of armed wizards appeared simultaneously, wands raised. Kravera cried out in joy at seeing her bird with them. Royal flew over to sit on her arm unharmed. The wizards’ attention now focused on her she slowly bent down to place her wand on the ground in front of her, and with her free arm raised it to show she wasn’t a threat. The leader stepped forward and asked her in a deep voice “You sent the letter?”

Arula watched as her friend stayed silent and replied for her. “She did. Please don’t arrest her, she’s helping us.”

The bald auror nodded and ordered the others to deal with the smugglers that had started appearing wands drawn. He strolled up to the cages which held the prisoners and told Kravera to open them, Kravera walked first to stand in front of Arula and placed her palm against the lock causing it to click open, then went along the row, sneering noticeably at the cage holding the two dark animals. The eight of them then stood by him and on his demand reached out to touch the portkey he held. The yellow eyed cat was picked up by a blue haired boy, and Uwen lifted the red eyed fox beside her.

A sucking sensation pulled at her gut and Arula tumbled onto a hard floor inside a marble corridor, then was sick, before looking around. Marksen, Fintry, Ghave, Iolas, Rhunon and the two four legged mammals all looked similarly disorientated. Only Kravera standing uneasily beside her, owl perched nobly on her arm, Uwen leaning against the wall breathing heavily holding his head between his hands and the dark skinned, lead auror were still on their feet. The fox transformed into a raven-haired boy and Arula stared in shock. Noticing her reaction, he smirked at her then dragged himself to his feet.


	7. Fintry/Finch Silverwood ch7

After recovering from the travel Fintry turned to their rescuer, waiting for an explanation. He met her gaze steadily with his dark eyes and started speaking when everyone there had got up. The chestnut red centaur took the longest, as his hooves slid on the smooth floor, finding no grip for them. Uwen shifted into a sleek dragon, slightly taller than the largest threstral stallion of the herd that had frequented her village. The silver dragon lifted the centaur with his wing, retracting his support only when Marksen had four feet firmly planted on the ground, and changed back to his elvish self. “You’re all at the ministry of magic, the wizengamot is going to decide what we do with you all. My colleagues will return with further news after they’ve dealt with the smugglers you alerted us to. Follow me. You’ll wait in my office until you’re called.”

When they reached his office they all settled down in the space, which was a bit cramped. Iolas and the vampire had taken on their animal forms to take up less room and sat next to each other conversing with Tim’s cat. Uwen sat closest to the window and was helping to calm Marksen down. They both looked uncomfortable in a human building.

Kravera was pacing and Arula stood near her uneasily, the two talking quietly as far away from the auror just inside the door frame as possible. Rhunon and Ghave were sitting down opposite her and hadn’t said much to her yet. The dwarf was on the table and muttering about the structure of the building to herself. Fintry introduced herself to the ghoul seeing he had no one to talk to, “I’m Fintry, am I right in thinking your name is Ghave?”

He leaned back in the chair putting his feet on the table, hands behind his head, before answering. “Yep, that’s me. I grew up in London. My mum and I lived in a small flat. She and dad divorced when I was 7. Never liked him. I play beater in quidditch. I’ve been attending a muggle secondary school so far, which is boring but Hogwarts never sent me a letter as I’m a ghoul. It was free and we weren’t rich so we had to get by on what my mum’s meagre wages could pay for. What about you?”

“I’m a forest elf. Sorry for your loss, your mother sounds like she loved you. I grew up in my village, I was attending the village school. It was quite small with only ten others doing so. My favourite subject is herbology, our village was filled with plants, flowers, trees, animals, birds…” she trailed off, musical voice becoming pianissimo.

“Yeah mum loved me. Your village sounds nice. Wish I could have gone to your school, mine was so crowded with humans it made my mouth water. Wonder what they’ll do with us. Execution wouldn’t surprise me personally. Mum said the ministry was full of corrupt, prejudiced humans who claim to be ‘pure’. Ridiculous. All humans are the same amount human. All taste just as nice, Wizard or no.”

“Aren’t there laws against just disposing of us?”

“Laws can be got around. Besides some of us are classed as beasts, not beings. Really only blue haired boy and turncoat smuggler girl would usually be dealt with by these officials, maybe nervous wreck too. After all those three are human enough. Werewolves are certainly dealt with by these presumptuous humans anyway. Decreeing laws for all species and expecting everyone to follow them. One day they’ll bite off more than they can chew. I’d love to witness it.”

“It’s very different here to my village anyway, it’s so desolate. Everything is dead; not a plant in sight.” She sighed and silence descended on them once again.

The door to the office swung open and a scruffily dressed, middle aged, ginger haired human entered, addressing the auror supervising them. “Kingsley: the court are ready to see the children now, the other aurors have reported back. Tonks was just released, she was complaining about how long it took. They’ve already come to a decision as to how to deal with all the prisoners, a one-way ticket to Azkaban.” Kingsley held a hand to his mouth, absorbing the news.

“Follow this man to the courtroom, you’ll be informed of the result the wizengamot has come to.” Arula and Kravera moved first, Kravera holding Royal and cautiously edging towards him. The two animagi moved next, taking on their humanoid forms, the black cat stalked along behind them, tail high in the air. Marksen trotted forward skittery and Uwen tore himself away from the window to venture again into the man-made corridors, grimacing in distaste. Rhunon hopped off the table unceremoniously and strode over, hands in her pockets. Ghave got up offering her a hand. Fintry took it, inclining her head as he dropped his hand once she was standing and the two trudged over to the doorway, following the ministry worker.


	8. Ghave Savage ch8

The room they were led to was a dark chamber and 50 severe looking human wizards faced them, peering down from the stands they were seated in. Hubbub died down as their motley group arrived.

A black garbed woman with a thin monocle sat in their centre. She cleared her voice before addressing them formally “In light of the events you have all been caught up in, we have decided all of you will attend Hogwarts for a year. This is for your protection while we finish cleaning up the criminal smuggling operation. Dumbledore will make sure you are provided for, and at the end of the year you will inform him of your permanent arrangements and he will pass them on to us. You’ll all be taken by portkey to Hogwarts and sorted immediately, to use the house dormitories for this night. Measures will be taken to ensure your wellbeing and other students’ safety while you attend. Dumbledore will discuss further details with you about these later. Arthur will escort you.”

The red-headed man that led them to the room then called for them to follow him, and they obediently fell in line, suppressing their thoughts for the time being, aware nothing they said now would make a difference.

After they traversed various more tunnels in the warren like building, they finally came to a black door and entered. In front of them a large toaster sat and Ghave laughed, gaining the attention of their guide (read captor. It was just a subtler way than the hunters that had imprisoned them earlier had been). “Muggles are splendid I find, such amazing machines. Can you believe it’s not magic?” Blue haired boy raised an eyebrow, everyone else seemed similarly awed.

Unable to stay silent any longer Ghave answered, “Obviously it runs off electricity. Wizards are quite behind with the times if they don’t understand that. And seriously? This is the portkey?”

The man frowned “A portkey doesn’t have to be grand, just functional. Now everyone take a hold.” Ghave reached out slowly, barely finding it in him to humour the man.

The vampire grumbled, voicing their shared dissatisfactions, “This again? I’ve already thrown up this morning. Once is enough thanks.” But everyone was in some way connected to the portkey when it departed, twisting their world in a manner Ghave remembered side along apparition with his mum had been.

When they spilled out at the other end into yet another strange corridor everyone fared as well as they had earlier. The ministry worker waved his wand, clearing up the mess on the floor they’d created, muttering an inaudible spell. Once everyone regained control of themselves the group turned to the towering, wooden double doors they were standing in front of. Arthur ushered them inside, pushing the doors open to reveal a large hall. Four bench lined tables sat parallel before a fifth table on a slightly raised platform.

The staff sat in a row behind it and an old, bearded wizard stood behind a golden owl pulpit. He wore half crescent glasses and had purple robes. Ghave sighed, stomach rumbling, this ceremony was going to be so long and boring, he hadn’t eaten in nearly a day. Was it too much to ask for a meal? The ancient human stood up, a friendly smile and twinkle in his eyes. Ghave groaned. He just knew this wizard was going to give a speech. Looking around he saw the elf staring up at the enchanted ceiling that showed the outside sky, she was talking enthusiastically to the dwarf who for once wasn’t ignoring everyone.

The vampire beside him caught his eyes and noticing, made a quick hand gesture, that none of the adults in the room saw apart from a scarred wizard with brown hair, and robes that indicated he was from a place like the ghoul’s own poor neighbourhood. Upon noticing the gesture, the shabby teacher raised an eyebrow but didn’t make a comment to the other teachers about it. Tim burst out laughing not bothering trying to smother it and laughed even harder after noticing every adult had their eyes trained on him. Blue haired boy hissed at the vampire to shut up and employ some occlumency after seeing the vampire may not stop any time soon on his own.

The weathered, authoritative wizard coughed pointedly and waited until Tim pulled on an admirable poker face, “Welcome to Hogwarts. You will be informed of arrangements by your assigned guardian or me after you’ve been sorted. The staff will then talk to you and tomorrow you will be informed of who has been assigned your guardian for this year and maybe beyond. Fawkes bring the hat please.” A fiery phoenix appeared above his head in a flash of sparks, crumpled brown hat in his claws. The wizard took it from him and the bird sat, watching them keenly, on the owl head.

Their ministry guide excused himself. Apparently, duty called him back to work. The bloke would probably be working overtime tonight. The headmaster (they hadn’t been told much but the purple robed guy had to be or this was all a messed-up hallucination brought about by the hunters) then handed the hat over to a stern looking woman, wearing green robes with her greying hair drawn back in a tight bun.

She immediately started talking, voice breaking no argument, “Come forward when I call your name out and put on the hat, you will then for the time being go to the corresponding house table, the green banner is for Slytherin, the blue Ravenclaw, The yellow Hufflepuff and the red Gryffindor, that’s my house. First to be sorted is Rhunon Emberforge.”

The dwarf strode forward resolutely and placed the oversized hat on her head. As she did, life sprang into the pile of fabric and with little deliberation it called out “RAVENCLAW!” She then passed the hat back to the human witch and went to sit down at the table, looking bored already.

The strict professor then called “Arula Corde.”

The werecat girl stumbled forward on shaking legs, almost falling over, to receive the hat in turn. This time it took longer to decide, calling out after two minutes “HUFFLEPUFF!”

Blue haired boy was up after that, the witch summoning him with a strange sounding name “Iolas Cornu.” He was left waiting a minute or so, then was declared a Ravenclaw. Ghave started tapping his foot impatiently, blocking out the scene in front of him, the only thought on his mind being food.


	9. Marksen ch9

Next came his summons: “Marksen.”

He trotted forward, hooves still sliding on the floor. He couldn’t wait to run outside again. These human buildings seemed rather impractical, and he hadn’t even attempted any of the stairs he was sure existed there. When he glanced back Tim gave him an encouraging thumbs-up, and Uwen crossed his arms, jerking his head forward slightly.

He breathed deeply and stepped next to the adult human, ducking his head to show he was no threat and avoiding eye contact so she didn’t take it as a challenge. He may have been taller than her but had no wish to initiate a duel with the more experienced witch. She passed him the fraying hat, and he pulled it over his head warily. A voice in his head started talking immediately.

_“Hmm you’re brave I see, hardworking too, where to put you?”_

_“I wouldn’t say I was any braver than anyone else.”_

_“Modesty, nice quality. But to face your fears takes great courage, and you’ll have to when staying at a human school._ GRYFFINDOR!” The centaur took the hat off, gingerly passing it to the professor, then cantered over to the empty bench standing beside it awkwardly.

Next to be called was: “Furtim Mortem.”

The Animagus vampire went when called but corrected her “It’s just Tim. No need for my full name.” The woman nodded curtly then levitated the hat onto his head. The hat took longest on this one, reaching the five-minute mark.

Eventually it cried “SLYTHERIN!” Kravera Posserderunt was sorted there after him, with a reasonable time of one minute or so.

“Uwen Refat.” Next the dragon was ordered forward. He slipped forward silently, and his hand darted forward, securing the hat before anyone had the time to react. Without waiting to be told he pulled the garment over his head and a second later crossed his arms, eyes narrowed. The hat spoke aloud but this time it wasn’t a house name.

“Take down your occlumency shields. I can’t sort you until you do.” Marksen gaped and he saw Tim had started laughing again but was silenced again by blue haired boy.

Finally, Uwen broke the silence he had maintained since they left the courtroom. “No.” he said evenly, his tone commanding and uncompromising.

The green robed professor looked outraged, her mouth drawn into a thin line and said, “Please would you do as the hat says to be sorted Mr Refat.”

The dragon picked the hat off his head holding it in front of him and waited to hear what it would say, ignoring the witch. When the hat did speak up it sounded insulted “Very well then, as the first one to avoid being sorted properly in all my long history; you can go to Slytherin, people of cunning are welcome there.” Uwen spun round, threw the hat over his shoulder to the furious witch and walked over to sit next to Tim, who was stroking Ares.

The rest of the ceremony went smoothly, “Ghave Savage” was sorted into Gryffindor almost immediately and “Fintry Silverwood” was after three minutes of deliberation sent to Hufflepuff to join Arula.

The old wizard standing behind the owl then spoke again. “Thank you all for your patience, after this you may have breakfast and your head of house will show you the dormitories. You can then spend the morning as you wish, just be here for lunch at 12. Owl me your requests and requirements before then if you want the meal to be personalised. Staff after the afternoon send me a letter please, today everyone is excused from their normal duties. Now we’ve kept you far too long, so enjoy.” A bountiful selection of foods appeared at the teachers table, and for the students there were a similar range, with toast, cereal and bread being the most abundant.


	10. Molares/Ares ch10

Sniffing, Ares regarded the food that had appeared before them. Tim looked over it and came to a similar opinion as the vampiric cat. {Vampire: “No decent food, I’ll have to hunt some rats down later with you. I always have eaten better as Stealth. It’s easier to bite and drain prey, the portion size is more satisfying and the meat lovely and fresh.”} Ares nodded his agreement. All the meat was cooked and ruined.

The dragon sitting beside them looked similarly put out at the choices and turned to them, surprising the cat by speaking their native tongue. {Vampire: “I don’t enjoy killing but the thrill of the chase is exhilarating, and the portion sizes here are hardly enough to satisfy my stomach. I’ll eat later I think. Cooked I don’t mind, but this bacon looks so crispy it’s hardly going to taste of meat any longer. I don’t need more than one meal a month, I am a reptile who's no longer growing after all. Mammals need to eat so frequently it must be inconvenient.”}

{Vampire: “The bacon could certainly look more appetizing.”} Ares concurred.

The two started talking and Ares slipped off under the table to see what their former captor was eating. The big, brown owl was sitting on the table beside her, watching as she sat straight, eating an English breakfast with dignity, toast scorned and left where it sat.

The owl upon seeing Ares lamented over the food {Animal: “Why do they bother with tables, or corrupt their food as such. A nice mouse, still warm, is all that is necessary for a meal.”} Ares mewed his condolences then prowled over to the next table.

Iolas and the dwarf sat here across from each other but not currently talking. Iolas was eating toast, seemingly content with just that, while the dwarf was eating something of everything on offer making good use of the free food offered. The cat moved on after claiming a quick stroke from Iolas on his way past.

The next table along was hazardous to get to. The centaur was shifting constantly, standing beside the table, and his hooves were clattering around. Once he was safely under the table Ares noted the centaur held a loaf of bread, sniffing it suspiciously and finally giving into his hunger. The ghoul scorned the food cursing creatively just out of earshot of the humans at the staff table. But he had still gathered all the bacon not already claimed from each table and was tearing into the pile ravenously. Hunger was a powerful thing.

At the table furthest right from the perspective of the room entrance, Ursi’s human half had chosen cereal and had buttered toast on a side plate. The forest elf also seemed to have little appetite but like the centaur was nibbling at the bread. The two were talking, smiling every now and then at each other.

Bored, Ares returned to Tim’s lap and flicked his tail in front of his nose, sticking it there like Velcro. The fifth table that faced all the others end on had more people than all the tables he had visited combined. A hushed whispering was spreading over the whole table as the humans for the most part tried to look inconspicuous while studying all those eating before them. This meal would be a long one.


	11. Rhunon Emberforge ch11

The humans’ system was so complicated. Nothing like the simplistic nature of her people’s politics. You grew up, lived in, stayed in, worked in and grew old in your clan and listened to what the clan leader said, but otherwise did what you wanted. None of this long, complicated, unnecessary process the humans had subjected her to.

The other captives seemed mostly decent. Of the three humans one was a cat half the time, one was an Animagus and the other had at least helped to free her and the other miscellaneous non-human individuals that hailed from an assortment of species. Though the humans who had sent them here were so presumptuous, as if she, a Ugandan dwarf of Anvil clan (which was not fully destroyed she was sure), were someone who they had a right to order around. She’d fought the dark wizards and been captured in the noble act of defending her people and now they wouldn’t let her leave this human school for a year. However polite they tried to be, still they were prisoners, just caught in a gilded cage this time, one with disillusion charms on to try and deceive them.

Her fellow prisoners had gained some of her respect though for none of them were blindly trusting this manipulating old fool who thought they would fall straight into his net of plans. She’d show him she resolved, she was not anyone’s pawn. The dragon was undoubtedly a true leader. She would willingly follow him into battle though out of her free will, not because she had to. He had been unflinching and unmovable, refusing to just do as they told him. Once the year started, she presumed all of them would stand together.

They might not all know each other currently or be of the same species, but trauma creates kinship and siblings in arms; even if it turned out she didn’t like some of them, they would all, when put to the test, pull through for her as she would for them of that she was certain. It was a matter of honour to protect an ally in the face of danger.

The Animagus in front of her finished his meal and addressed her formally, knowing that when the school started they would likely have to have each other’s backs as the only two of their strange group in Ravenclaw. Rhunon listened while eating. “It’s a good thing those human hunters will be stopped. The less beings they can affect the better but I still don’t feel as if we are free. This isn’t even my ministry- I’m Russian not British. And believe me when I say my ministry isn’t big on freedom- I know it when I experience it, my old school Koldovstoretz was unbelievably oppressive. At least at home I didn’t have to play pretend at being the perfect communist.”

Rhunon scoffed at that “Yes they don’t seem to realise none of us should be answering to them, but I’m not ignorant enough to believe if it came down to it that they would be kind enough to refrain from using force to keep a hold on us. Small rebellions are the only ones we can make presently and they’re watching us closely still. I have no doubt some adult human here is reporting to them. But the less victims that business creates the better for certain.”

“We’re going to have to stick together. I’ve seen first-hand how cruel human youths can be, and that’s when I’m already subconsciously biased as a human myself. But I have always felt more of a kinship with cats myself. Both forms I have are equally me, always have been, but it’s my favoured form. Flight is so liberating. You can at least temporarily forget your troubles.”

“Personally, I prefer caves. But the result of mining and flying sound the same. When I work I feel most content. Whether crafting wands, forging swards or carving bows.” Plate empty, Rhunon got up when a teacher only a bit shorter than her came over and beckoned for them to follow. Figuring he was the Ravenclaw head of house Iolas shrugged at her and got up as she did, standing high above the other two physically.

At the other tables, three teachers had gone over to collect the students, the witch who had called their names was scolding Ghave and looked worried as to how she would get the centaur up flights of stairs. A sallow man with all black robes stood stonily, observing his new students, the three facing him all had neutral expressions following him respectfully when he turned on his heels, Ares tailing them as Tim’s shadow and Kravera with her stately owl on her arm looking nonplussed by the situation. Fintry and Arula were greeting a portly witch who was smiling merrily and beckoning them to follow her.

The room the goblin-descended wizard led them to was at the top of a staircase. He faced the door, earning their entry rights by answering a riddle and led them into a room with large windows overlooking the school grounds. The place seemed almost open to the sky and was spacious and airy but didn’t feel empty either. Desks, blue cushioned chairs, tables, drawers and a globe were placed throughout the room. A curved alcove, the wall of which was one big bookcase from ceiling to floor, surrounded a beautiful statue of a woman. A few other bookcases hugged the walls and white labels informed searchers of the categorisation system.

A blueish tint filled the room and the ceiling was enchanted similarly to that in great hall but permanently showed a blue sky dotted with shining white stars and great drapes of blue cloth hung across from the walls. A telescope was fixed into the ground beside one of the tall, elegant window frames, already positioned pointing to where the moon would be. A blue rug covered the floor and the fabric was the same as that on the tall reading lamps. Portraits hung on the walls where the tall, polished wooden bookcases didn’t cover them. The humans in the frames all had plaques of their achievements below them and were watching the newcomers with keen interest.

The vast room held as many books and scrolls as their clan library and Professor Flitwick told them that there was also a whole school library in Hogwarts they could visit once term started. Rhunon thought it looked likely she would be able to find lots of new information about her crafts and couldn’t wait to get back to her store to apply the knowledge she would learn professionally. Bidding Flitwick a good day Iolas and she moved forward to start examining the book selection, feeling the spines of the books in delight as their excitement grew.

In other parts of the castle the rest of the group busied themselves. Stealth and Ares were hunting rats in the forest, happy to be back in their home and after making a few catches, visited Tim’s house to sort out the mess a few days of abandonment and a battle had left it in. Uwen was getting to know the lay of the land, flying high on his steady wings, using his keen sight to map out the territory and getting acquainted with the forest and its creatures. Marksen had set out into the forest to forage for food and had stumbled across the resident centaur herd which had quickly accepted him into their ranks.

He was telling his story, updating them on the world outside their territory and comparing his old herd’s traditions to theirs. When he had said all he had to share, the leaders held a council and he went out with Firenze to find something to eat, to regain his strength after his imprisonment.

Ghave was sprawled on appointed bed and fast asleep, not looking likely to wake up much before lunch, letter half written in front of him. Arula and Fintry had joined Professor Sprout (their head of house) in the greenhouses and were happy to help her tend the plants and do odd jobs. Kravera was exploring Hogwarts and dropped Royal off at the owlery as she went around, then ended up taking a non-curricular class of muggle studies with Charity Burbage, ashamed she didn’t understand more about them having been brought up home-schooled by her father as a ‘proper pureblood’ and barely aware they existed. Later Kravera met with Arula and Fintry and the three started a chess tournament in the library.


	12. Arula/Arla Corde ch12

With two hours to go until lunch Kravera had packed up the chessboard and she was walking with Fintry and Arula towards a large leafless tree, at the time they’d agreed to meet the others. Uwen was leaning against its dark trunk, currently completely elvish apart from the wings and tail he still bore. His eyes were blue and he beckoned them over. Fintry started to sing in elvish and walked forward, placing her hand on the bark and closed her eyes, a rippling energy passing between her palm and the wrinkled trunk and she smiled, laughing softly. Just as Arula edged closer Kravera put a tense hand on her shoulder. “I think this is the Whomping Willow that Professor Burbage warned me of. The branches hit those who get too close.”

Arula looked bewildered “Well those two seem to have been fine. It hasn’t hit anyone as far as we’ve seen.” But glancing at the route her leaf green eyes dilated, “But we should go together just in case. You’re the only one with a wand, right?” Kravera drew her wand out and the two walked forward together holding hands tightly. Upon their approach the tree rumbled, tensed its branches and froze completely, stopping their gentle swaying. Fintry started singing again and gradually the tree relaxed, allowing the two friends safe passage. Marksen galloped out of the forest behind the tree and stopped to incline his head to Uwen then stood awkwardly avoiding Arula’s curious gaze, tail swishing.

A black fox and cat tumbled from the undergrowth into Uwen’s feet, a ball of ruffled fur and limbs. Then the heap rose showing two distinct animals, with glowing sets of red and yellow irises. Next to arrive was a blue and grey tabby gliding on feathery wind ruffled white wings. It landed then started licking the feathers back into place. The Dwarf, Rhunon, came running along behind it, moving at a steady pace, her dark, wavy hair flapping behind her.

Once everyone was standing attentively, Kravera stepped forward hand in hand with the ginger girl, into the shadowy, gaping slit the tree had revealed. The only thing betraying her feelings was the slight tremor Arula felt. Taking a deep breath, they entered the tunnel.

It was surprisingly spacious, large enough to walk three abreast if you wanted and a banister ringed the outer wall of the staircase. Kravera clutched the barrier as they descended and Arula walked on her other side, hands still linked to provide some comfort. They weren’t completely engulfed in darkness as thin window slits in the tree wrinkles let in a little light by which Arula could see the outline of her friend and the walls where they met the steps. Her hearing had also sharpened due to the lack of light but the only things she could hear were their shoes clunking on each living step and the pair’s heavy, ragged breaths. Kravera could hear less and see nothing, as she wasn’t graced with enhanced senses from a bond with an animal half. The Japanese girl used the hand rail as her only guide, her hands tingling as the clean wood slipped under her palms.

At the bottom of the stairs was an oblong room with a purple curtain which when pulled across fully divided the room into two squares. Stone armchairs with cushions of moss were placed in a circle on the smooth rock floor and moss was laid out like a rug in front of them. A shallow dip with a neatly ordered pile of twigs and dried leaves was at one wall and all the seats looked onto it.

The walls were many tree trunks woven together and had branches that grew fruit protruding into the space above head height. White elven lamps were embedded into the walls and cast an ethereal light into the room, leaving it lit up but not artificially bright like muggle lights did. Beyond the curtain and ring of sofas was an area filled with all sorts of crafting appliances and several padlocked chests. Small alcoves for books were built into the walls all round and had lovingly carved labels under each section. There was a whole range of types but none of them ones you usually saw in libraries or bookshops. The ceiling was enchanted like that of the great hall and white, fluffy clouds were passing above the werecat’s head.

Behind the armchairs and across from the entrance staircase stood two doors that blended in nicely, only visible from the coloured borders that had been painted on them and their jutting out handles with a few leaves decorating them. Arula walked over and opened the door with a lilac border, bracing herself in case of any dangerous surprises and peered into the space beyond. A look of amazement settled on her face and Kravera joined her to take in the sight herself.

The room behind the wrinkled, sturdy door wasn’t like any other she had seen before. A lush, green carpet of moss and grass covered the floor, watered by a clear, bubbling spring that cut through the middle of the large, quidditch pitch sized room and near the wall flowed over a stone ledge into a crystal blue, tropical fish filled pond. The pool had a coloured, pebbled beach and was shallow enough at the edges so that it only came up to a human’s ankles if they waded in.

The depth gradually increased the closer one swam to the wall at the side and was at its deepest able to comfortably accommodate several fully sized dragons all swimming around each other. A variety of marine plants grew in the pond and alongside the coloured stones were clams of all shades and patterns. Harmless insects thrived in the reed area at one part of the beach and in different points of the waterway after the spring widened into a river.

The walls of the room were rough granite as natural as any rock face found in the alps: crevices, caves, ledges, outcrops, nooks, crannies, lichens and mosses were found over the four walls surrounding the jungle territory. In places the rocks were so high they stood above the tall, established and thriving jungle tree canopy. The trees themselves were covered with fruits, flowers and leaves of such diversity between plants one wouldn’t guess they were situated underground and not in the middle of the Amazon. Birds of paradise nested in the trees and the thick undergrowth that surrounded some of them. It was made up of flowers, shrubs, bushes, shoots and saplings all vying for the sunlight that shone down on them. A large portion of the room was free from jungle undergrowth and instead featured: large trees, clearings and moorland spaces, with even a few pine trees sprinkled through. Small rodent holes were visible throughout the room.

The ceiling of the room was dark slate but a magic barrier separated it from the forest below and enchantments had created a sky that perfectly mirrored that outside in the room whether it be rain or shine, day or night, crescent or full moon. The only sign this was not a jungle valley in the middle of a mountain range was the door leading to the cave that was the only entrance or exit from the pristine paradise.

Suddenly feeling as if she were snooping, Arula closed the door and walked over to sit in one of the seats, Krina to her left. Finally, everyone else appeared from the entrance. First Fintry who seemed enthralled by the living structure joined them, tears of happiness at the corners of her eyes. “This reminds me of my village. It’s so natural, at one with everything important.” The two human girls took a moment to contemplate how her village must have been and how different their species’ culture was to others. The divide had become more apparent after seeing their friend so at home in what was for them a new environment.

Ghave tumbled in rubbing his shoulder, then seeing the chairs he threw himself over one, lounging back eyes closed. Iolas emerged after, gliding down effortlessly on white wings, and smoothly changing into a human as his paws were about to touch the stone. Immediately he migrated over to the books, finger tracing the etched guides below each cubby hole, thin framed glasses lit up by the lamps and the replica sun above them.

Rhunon followed him and at first stood completely still, mouth agape then, sparing a quick glance for the books, she moved forward and handled the crafting tools reverently. Marksen came down next, his hooves steadier on the wooden steps and stone floor than they had been in the Hogwarts corridors, yet he was still clearly struggling with stairs. The two dark, energetic, furry mammals raced in, leaping over the seats and weaving through other equipment as if the room was their own personal assault course. After that the cat yawned and strutted to the rug, curling up with an air of superiority, Tim returned to his human like form and sat next to his familiar on the springy rug.

Uwen came in last and stood behind the empty chair in front of which the vampire was sitting. Seeing everyone else gathered, Rhunon went and sat down in front of Uwen. After she was seated, Uwen took a place next to her with Tim to his right. Ares leapt up into his master’s lap when invited, body rattling like a chainsaw, his purr just as loud. Iolas nimbly slid onto the seat Ghave had claimed and when the ghoul protested, pointed out that it was meant for three people, not one.

Silence fell on the group as no one made a move to talk. Seeing they were getting nowhere, Iolas spoke first. “So, Flitwick has goblin ancestry, McGonagall is a cat Animagus, Lupin is a werewolf, and Dumbledore and Snape are both legilimens. We can tell because those three smell different and Snape and Dumbledore brushed past my mind. The school library is extensive and as big as the Ravenclaw common room one. There are books down here that you won’t find in either of them though despite their impressive range. Though I think we all know books on ghoul biology aren’t mainstream, even for wizards. I’ve taken a liking to McGonagall myself. I think I shall request her.”

Rhunon continued after her new friend finished, “I’m thinking of asking for Flitwick to be my guardian. The space down here fulfils all my crafting wishes. If you’d let me, I’d like to make some wands or staffs for you. I’m already professional in my clan and need some practice.”

Fintry contributed immediately after Rhunon nodded at her. “I’m thinking of asking Professor Sprout to be my temporary guardian. She knows so much about plants; there is much I stand to learn from her.”

The elf signalled for Uwen to speak but he waved her off and Kravera spoke instead. “I like the muggle studies professor. It turns out other cultures are fascinating.” She blushed as much as her brown skin allowed. “I only realised recently but all of you … have opened my eyes.”

Arula smiled warmly at her friend, “Well you’ve opened my heart to friendship and I still can’t really believe that my other half is more than a savage beast.” Uwen’s jaw tightened ever so slightly but other than that he kept his body completely still in the wake of the comment. Arula licked her lips nervously then continued. “I think maybe I’ll ask to get to know this werewolf. He must have very similar issues to me. That way I won’t burden anyone with the rejection associating with a were-animal can bring, as he’s bound to have already faced it.” Kravera squeezed her hand supportively, and Fintry patted her other hand lightly.

Tim responded, “Ursi is dangerous when provoked or threatened just like anyone else. Presumably you’re not above that either. I certainly wouldn’t meekly accept being locked up my whole life.”

Arula protested, trying to make him see sense. “You don’t understand. That’s what has to be done. She’s uncontrollable and she’s not like us. She’s not nearly as human or sentient.” Only Kravera didn’t stiffen after that and all the others in the room sent her disappointed or angry looks.

The vampire leapt to his feet, fists clenched, his normally reddish-brown eyes glowing a blood red. The cat beside him hissed baring his fangs, eyes glowing just as brightly, but a canary yellow rather than red. Tim practically snarled at her, “So only humans are intelligent? So, all tests and comparisons of intelligence should be done in respect to humans? Humans are the least conscientious species I’ve met apart from Acromantula. You can preach whatever you like about morals but it won’t change the fact your kind’s actions differ. Besides I thought all here could look past species stereotypes. After all it is hardly very **human** to be so disrespectful, is it?”

Arula shrank back in the face of his wrath and looked around the room for support. Fintry wouldn’t look at her, Iolas regarded her scornfully and started reading the book he’d selected again (he’d just tucked it under his arm when he sat down), Rhunon was sending her dark looks and muttering dwarven curses, Ghave looked as if he was about to leap up and punch her, Marksen had backed up against the staircase and for some reason looked ready to at bolt any moment.

Kravera placed her hand over the French girl’s similarly coloured one, worriedly watching the others in the room who seemed to have suddenly turned on the two. Uwen was the only one of them who appeared calm. Arula watched him, more worried by his behaviour than any of the others and saw everyone else had turned to him as well, breath held, anticipating an explosion. Instead the dragon pulled Tim back into his seat and requested Ghave to speak next.

Almost as fast as it had come the tension of the moment evaporated and everyone returned to their original behaviour. “I don’t particularly care which human it is who monitors me. I’ll be a prisoner whatever happens. But if I must choose something then I choose a quidditch player.”

Tim answered next, his eyes their usual colour again, “I’d rather not be ‘guarded’ by any of them. If I must have a guardian whoever will speak to me least and leave me in peace though is best.”

Marksen shared next, sounding uneasy, “I’ve been accepted into the Hogwarts centaur herd and they’ll be able to look after me well.” He quickly handed his turn to Uwen, who was the only one yet to speak of his plans.

The dragon sat quietly for a little then finally enlightened them with his report. “I plan to be adopted by Moony. Lupin will do fine for a guardian. That also means I can help you and Ursi with transformations, Arula. The divination teacher with the glasses almost at the bottom of her nose might be a seer. The caretaker is a squib. Their auras, or in Filch’s case almost complete lack of one, show that. If you’re interested I can say how I made this room but if I do, it’ll be after we write our letters to the headmaster.”

Iolas responded quickly, not wanting to lose the chance for an explanation saying, “I’d love to know.” Rhunon said something in Dwarvish and Uwen responded in the same rough tongue. Arula fetched the paper and quills. A few of the others assembled around her produced other implements but irrespective of what they used to write, the group all wrote their letter dutifully. Once everyone had finished Kravera called out for her owl and remarkably the bird swooped down onto her arm, proudly taking all the letters in his beak at once (upon closer inspection Arula saw there was a shute in the wall that had opened for the Eagle Owl, although why Vera’s father had gotten her a European not Japanese raptor escaped her).


	13. Iolas/Swift Cornu ch13

After the bird departed Uwen started his explanation, “After we were sorted, I realised we didn’t have a place to meet that wouldn’t draw lots of attention to us. The great hall is too public, as is the library (you also have to be silent there). The open grounds are quite windswept so effectively useless for writing letters. As for the common rooms, they’re going to be quite crowded once the school term starts and I imagine, hostile to intruders, not that that’s stopping us, but we may as well work out another arrangement unless we want to be watched by hundreds of inquisitive eyes when the other students return.

"Personally, I don’t want to be stared at as if I were some zoo animal so thought I’d create another option that would be more private. I talked to the willow and with its permission I channelled the forest’s, Hogwarts’ and my own magic to create a place that would cover our groups’ needs. Hence the crafting area for Rhunon, the seating area for our meeting and the rooms behind those doors.” Arula noted with interest he was referring to the jungle room she had seen earlier and the other wooden door next to it. “I’d request only those I give explicit permission to enter them and who will follow the conditions that will be imposed. It’s where Ursi and I will stay some nights. Stealth, Ares and Swift are free to join us. If anyone gets a pet or familiar when we pick up school equipment, they might be able to as well. I’m going to offer it as a place for Moony to use and for Lupin to transform in. Currently the only other person I’m considering allowing into any of our space down here is McGonagall.

"In the creating of these rooms I used a lot of dark magic from the heart of the forest so the Forbidden Forest should be less poisoned- a relief for your herd Marksen, I’m sure. When it was created it came with various protection wards, like only those I allow to enter can but I still want to keep it a secret from outsiders if possible. This would be helped if anyone else here knew occlumency. I’m surprised actually that it turned out so well, large projects such as this usually don’t turn out as expected.”

Iolas being the instigator of the speech felt he ought to speak first, “Should we be glad there isn’t a crater in the grounds then? I know occlumency, it’s rather imperative when trying to hide the fact your parents are helping refugees flee the same communist government that runs your school. That kind of magical phenomenon has as far as I know not been recorded before, I really should write books about what you’ve revealed about magic.”

Tim laughed and Rhunon pointed out “There’s already a whole section down here about all of Uwen’s wearle’s knowledge, I’m sure it covers the topic and I too know occlumency. Can’t give away any trade secrets.”

Ghave yawned, “What even is occlumency? It sounds like effort, I certainly don’t see it as worth it. I hardly see any problem with the common room so don’t expect to see me down here again.”

Tim smirked, “Then I won’t have to see much of you apparently. I’m moving what I can salavge from the ruins of my house down here. I also get to join the occlumens club. My parents taught me so that if vampire hunters ever come for me I can appear as an average fox, well as average as a fox of my stunning looks can be, with no noticeably sharp mind for them to feel.

"I want to be a tailor. I plan on making things spirits can interact with like father, he transfigured cut locks of our hair into other items, then copied and made more of the objects he had transfigured. So, he made one brick for our house that way than duplicated it many times, and built the walls out of them. This works as vampires can touch spirits. Creating a store that can sell to ghosts would reduce some competition for customers too. It’d also mean ghosts can live a more comfortable afterlife, even be able to read and change clothes. A massive improvement I’m sure to wearing the ones they died in for eternity.”

Rhunon offered “That’s an impressive goal, at some point in the future we should discuss a partnership. I create wands, staffs, weapons, armour and jewellery but have yet to achieve making any of them work on the spiritual plane. It’d certainly be an asset.” Tim shook her hand and the two started discussing the plans and how they could make it work.

Arula and Kravera had lost interest by this point and were talking about how excited they were for school (both had previously been home-schooled). Finch was listening and contributed to their discussion every now and then. Ghave had fallen fast asleep and snored loudly.

Marksen had moved forward to stand beside the stone ring and kept the original line of questioning going, “I haven’t learnt occlumency. It’s not particularly a centaur skill. I’m surprised I can even do magic; it may still turn out I can’t. Still not quite sure about wands but I’ll use one if Rhunon makes it. I don’t think I’ll visit here really. It’s a lot of stairs”

Uwen answered for the human girls after it became apparent they weren’t going to, “Ursi said Arula talked to Kravera about it. The leader of those hunters ensured his daughter wouldn’t accidentally reveal his operation but apparently Arula was utterly hopeless when her Aunt tried to teach her.” He got up from the seat and went to look at a book himself.

Marksen announced he was going to go for a run outside and that he needed a head start to get back for lunch in the great hall on time. Iolas returned to his fascinating book, keeping one eye half on his watch (which sported only a few cracks miraculously as when captured he’d been in his feline form).

Rhunon grunted. “That’s an impressive goal, at some point in the future we should discuss a partnership. I create wands, staffs, weapons, armour and jewellery but have yet to achieve making any of them work on the spiritual plane. It’d certainly be an asset.” Tim shook her hand and the two started discussing the plans and how they could make it work.

Arula and Kravera had lost interest by this point and were talking about how excited they were for school (both had previously been home-schooled). Finch was listening and contributed to their discussion every now and then. Ghave had fallen fast asleep and snored loudly.

Marksen had moved forward to stand beside the stone ring and kept the original line of questioning going, “I haven’t learnt occlumency. It’s not particularly a centaur skill. I’m surprised I can even do magic; it may still turn out I can’t. Still not quite sure about wands but I’ll use one if Rhunon makes it. I don’t think I’ll visit here really. It’s a lot of stairs”

Uwen answered for the human girls after it became apparent they weren’t going to, “Ursi said Arula talked to Kravera about it. The leader of those hunters ensured his daughter wouldn’t accidentally reveal his operation but apparently Arula was utterly hopeless when her Aunt tried to teach her.” He got up from the seat and went to look at a book himself.

Marksen announced he was going to go for a run outside and that he needed a head start to get back for lunch in the great hall on time. Iolas returned to his fascinating book, keeping one eye half on his watch (which sported only a few cracks miraculously as when captured he’d been in his feline form).


	14. Charity Burbage ch14

The muggle studies teacher sipped her coffee appreciatively, sitting on the dark staffroom chair, and watched her colleagues. They only waited on Dumbledore who really ought to have been there first as he had been the one to call a meeting. Also at the table sat: Professor McGonagall, still in her green robes; Professor Snape wearing black as usual; Professor Flitwick who sat on several cushions to help him participate more in the meeting; Professor Sprout who had only just taken off her earthy gardening gloves; Professor Trelawney with her large glasses halfway down her nose and muttering about her tea showing an ill omen; Professor Sinistra, dark skin contrasting with her olive green robes; Argus filch the caretaker and his cat Mrs Norris who sat beneath his chair; Irma Pince the librarian whose hands were clasped in front of her; Madam Pomfrey the school medi-witch; Madam Hooch the quidditch instructor with oddly coloured yellow eyes that Furtim had noted earlier were very similar to Ares’ own; Professor Vector who taught Arithmancy, and was tapping her foot impatiently; Hagrid who had trooped in, stooping to enter the doorway leaving a trail of mud in the imprint of his heavy boots; Professor Binns who still didn’t seem to have recognised he was a ghost; and Professor Lupin, the newest member of staff and allegedly a werewolf.

After a few more minutes Professor Dumbledore entered taking the seat at the head of the table and smiling in greeting to them all. “As you’re aware the ministry informed us today of our new students that they delivered this morning. With me I have the letters they’ve all written in response to my request, feel free to read through them.” He handed two to Remus, and one to: Minerva, Rolanda, Pomona, Flitwick and Charity, leaving two in the middle of the table. “I’d suggest you read these first, but aside from that there are obviously no obligations. I also want to hear what you think of them from what we’ve seen of them this morning.”

Lupin took up on the invitation first, “Some of them know I’m a werewolf and none of them have reacted in an extreme fashion. I’d even go as far as to say they don’t care. You may have a hard time convincing some of them to trust humans after their ordeal you mentioned. Uwen also said he met my wolf half before and seemed rather excited at the thought of reuniting with him. I’m reminded of one good thing: most of the students we sorted earlier will be safer from me than the rest we’ll receive as werewolves only attack humans.”

“They’ll surprise us all yet apparently and you’ll be touched I’m sure to know most of them wrote about wanting to meet your other half, or mildly horrified. Anyone else have any specific feedback so far?”

McGonagall cleared her throat and began, “Two of them are animagi but not registered, I think Iolas may be foreign and Furtim is a vampire and the registry is only for humans. It’s impressive for their ages especially. I look forward to having such talented students. Though some of them have troublesome attitudes, I can tell already, which may be challenging.”

Snape sneered at this, “It doesn’t matter whether they’re not human, a supposed chosen one or believe themselves above rules, all students should be well behaved. I’m certainly not letting them get away with anything in my class.”

Flitwick bristled, “The Ravenclaws don’t seem arrogant. They were very polite earlier. I’m sure they’ll not disrupt classes or believe themselves better.”

Dumbledore held a hand up placatingly, “Only time will tell. But for now, we have other things to discuss. Please read the letters before we have further comments. In the meantime, the house elves will fetch drinks and biscuits. Lemon drop anyone?” Everyone mumbled their assent to his plan, set any order with a house elf, and declined a lemon drop.

Charity opened the letter in front of her, starting to read.

* * *

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_I do not have any special dormitory, dietary or school rule bending needs, the requirements I have are already met in your usual set up for I am equal to all the other human students you entertain. I would request of you, if she is willing, to become foster daughter to the muggle studies teacher, Professor Burbage. It has come to my attention I do not know as much as I ought about their society and I believe I could learn a lot from her impressive knowledge of the subject. I believe she may also help me on the way to becoming my own person and discovering what my own values and beliefs really are, not the ones my father attempted to press on me._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Kravera Posserderunt_

* * *

It was relatively short but to the point and it melted her heart. Charity may only have met her today but she vowed she would help her soon to be daughter in any way she could, privileged to be given this opportunity. She'd yet to find a partner to settle down with and had decided long age she wasn't interested in romantic relationships but having a daughter as sweet as Kravera had proven to be was a different story.


	15. Remus Lupin ch15

He still hadn’t gotten over the fact he had received two letters. Not one but two of the students had requested he be their guardian. Dumbledore was right in saying that while he felt touched, he was also mildly horrified. How on earth could they know what they were getting themselves into? For heaven’s sake he could barely keep a job for two months. Who would want to live with that? With him. He was sick monthly and the worst of it would show tonight. He had slept in and dragged himself out of bed only to fulfil Dumbledore’s summons. Trembling he opened the first letter written in neat cursive.

* * *

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_During the day I have no requirements differing from that of my peers but arrangements for the night should be provided. Uwen has sorted out an adequate place for my cat half to roam in but doesn’t seem inclined to tell you details (he says you tried to read his mind) so I can only say that I find them fitting and perfectly acceptable. He has agreed to meeting me outside my common room every night in another pre-determined spot to escort me there and I will be in no danger. I am confident in his abilities to safe guard me on the way. My dormmates will have to be told something as to why I do not sleep with them but it is ultimately up to you. Most of the others seem convinced though the Ministry may order my inherited condition as a werecat to be revealed to the whole school. if possible, I would prefer it were not as I am a full biological human just am locked away, my body stolen from me by a beast every night and I have no willing ties to it. I am ok with anyone Uwen approves of staying with my other half in the nights as he has proven able to relieve the pain of my transformations with magic and he passed a whole night unscathed in a small cell locked up with the cat, so has a mysterious way with it. I have not spoken to him but if Professor Lupin is willing then I would request him as my guardian, for he will understand the burden I carry and I will not burden another who is still free with the rejection being associated with people like me can bring._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Arula Corde_

* * *

A werecat, she had asked for him as she understood his situation and considering her heartfelt letter he couldn’t refuse. He would help her as much as he could with their shared, involuntary burden. Simultaneously he wondered how the miracle she spoke of could possibly be true. No pain relief he had tried could stop the agony he inevitably experienced monthly. He wondered if his wolf half would be able to calm her cat and vice versa but it was dangerous to try, a huge risk. Not yet. Maybe, maybe if there were more precautions in place. He would quiz Uwen later on these miracles.

* * *

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_No food or drink needs to be provided for me. I will also not need a dormitory space. I however would appreciate official permission to enter the forbidden forest as the dangers there hold no threat to a dragon and permission to spend every night with Ursi and on the nights that he is steering, Moony. I have a space that is not open to anyone but those I allow in so should fulfil the safety requirements necessary for a transformed were-animal. Those I will grant entry are Professor Lupin so he can be there for his transformation on time and McGonagall if you need a staff member to supervise, provided she is in her cat form, Iolas in the form of Swift is permitted entry on full moon nights and Ares and Tim are welcome any time, the two are vampires so don’t need to sleep. For a foster father I choose Moony and Lupin can be my guardian, Padfoot is also an acceptable guardian. Moony spoke highly of Padfoot, but he didn’t care for the rat or the alpha-not-prey-stag. The two of them may however join Moony in the room if you wish._

_Your thankful student,_

_Uwen Refat_

* * *

They needed to talk. Sirius, James, Peter, the marauders; there was a lot to explain. Deep regret, roaring anger and drowning pain ran through him. He didn’t want to talk about it. But he had to. Sirius was a convict now- he had to be warned. Speaking so flippantly would gain the dragon few admirers. In the wake of the letter there were many things to address and many questions that needed answers, some of which were his own.

The werewolf clutched his hot chocolate and tried to avoid thinking about the dreaded event.


	16. Filius Flitwick ch16

He was pleased to see the effort his Ravenclaws had put into the letters. Clearly it wasn’t a last-minute thing they’d scraped together. The one Dumbledore handed him was most interesting. Anvil Clan: they were spoken of with great respect among goblins.

* * *

_Dear Headmaster,_

_As I presume you know, the food you provide already is enough for me. Accommodations for human students should also work for me. I can shrink down clothes well enough. If anyone must be my guardian then I would request Professor Flitwick, who is in the best position to help with issues I may encounter. He is also part goblin, an honourable race on par with dwarves in craftsmanship._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Rhunon Emberforge of Anvil clan_

* * *

Minerva had reached the end of her letter too, lips drawn and eyebrows raised. The parchment he noted appeared to be written in a Ravenclaw blue. Pomona was dabbing her eyes with a cloth, and the dumpy woman handed her letter to him.

* * *

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_If it were my choice, I would eat wildly grown fruit, plants and nuts, just as I would drink water directly from a spring. I will however have bread made by the house elves and salads they have prepared, for whichever species of elf, their food tends to be of high quality. I will eat no meat and drink no milk nor consume cheese or other similar products. Arula says the human equivalent of that is a vegan, but she wasn’t sure if it was a muggle or wizard phrase. I would like to share a dormitory with Arula if possible. I’d love to have Professor Sprout as my guardian for the year. There’s so much humans have learnt about plants I’d love to learn and working in the greenhouses with her is wonderful, a piece of home._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Fintry Silverwood_

* * *

The elf sounded a pleasure to teach. In fact, all the students whose letters he had read so far did: Fintry, Iolas, Rhunon, Arula and Kravera. Rolanda’s letter when passed round had caused a stir though, but he had only just received it so had yet to know why.

* * *

_Listen up old man,_

_I presume you’re not offering human at meals so raw cow, pig, goat, sheep, deer, horse or badger meat are the range I’ll have. I drink the same as a human would and sleep the same in case you were of the opinion that I’m a beast. I don’t care about who my guardian is so long as they play quidditch._

_Ghave Savage_

* * *

Ghave sounded a nightmare student. He didn’t even have a sense of humour. The last two letters to come to him were the ones first placed in the middle. He started one signed Marksen that was barely legible.

* * *

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_Regrettably I am having problems with stairs, so think it would be better if I had a dormitory on the bottom floor. If I have one by myself, I would appreciate no bed or human furnishings. Instead a grassy floor with a tree to rest under and some smooth rocks I could use as a desk. A clear pool deep enough for my human torso to be half submerged would be preferable instead of a human bathroom. I should be able to wear a robe if it is cut at the waist but I don’t think that anything other than top half would work for uniform. I should be fine with human food but would prefer meals to be simpler and more natural, avoiding sauces entirely if possible. The centaur herd on the grounds has accepted me and I’ll be spending me time with them outside of school but will need any school costs covered by someone or a school fund because centaurs don’t value or work with human money._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Marksen of the Hogwarts herd_

* * *

How Dumbledore would deal with having a centaur for a student was still a mystery to him, it was a miracle Marksen could write any English really, but Flitwick had faith Albus would work something out about stairs.

The other in front of him was written in blood red ink that he couldn't look directly at for long.

* * *

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_I just want to check that we are all indeed allowed wands, because the law as far as I’m aware doesn’t allow beasts to carry or use them or indeed any non-human. Not a problem for Arula, Kravera or Iolas but the rest of us may run into issues if we’re prohibited from touching the most important tool in the school. Though Uwen using a wand may not end well. He has no prior experiences so isn’t sure if there’ll be any issues. Marksen I think should be fine with one but seems worried about it anyway. I choose to drink water but just **need** blood for food and drink. Mammal blood is my favourite and readily available in most potion stores. My familiar Ares should be able to catch rats for himself. If possible, I’d like to share a dormitory with Uwen and don’t mind if there are other humans we also must lodge with. I won’t be able to take classes outside if it’s sunny but inside classes should be fine. I don’t need to sleep so am requesting permission to spend my nights with Ursi, Ares and Uwen in a secure place which Professor McGonagall and Lupin can inspect. But a dormitory for the daytime would still be useful, even if only Ares ends up using it. On full moons I also ask for Moony to be permitted to join us as well as Iolas. As an Animagus, Swift should be perfectly safe. I choose no guardian, but if necessary, I would request someone who will give me liberty to spend my free time as I wish and live in my own house. I won’t turn down financial support however for buying blood and school supplies. Rhunon has kindly agreed to make wands or staffs for everyone. She’s clearly professional and I trust her skills. She’s also not charging us saying that she needs the practice anyway so that’s one less thing for school to support me in acquiring._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Furtim Mortem, Pureblood vampire_

* * *

“I don’t know about what Iolas has requested but it’s good to see that they have coordinated their wishes, drawing up some planned suggestions as a unified group. However ultimately the decision regarding his lycanthropy lies with Remus and you Albus. If you allow their scheme to go ahead then we must make the rules and safety precautions clear to them. We certainly don’t want other students attempting to do similar things.” Minerva said, biting her lip.

The Headmaster smiled fondly and said “Yes they certainly have thought it through, I see no reason we shouldn’t at least give them a chance to prove it can work. But Remus my dear boy,” (he looked through his half-moon glasses at Lupin eyes twinkling) “it is as Minerva says, your choice.”

Lupin looked conflicted then said “We’ll give it a try tonight. Minerva should be there in case, but I doubt even a fully-grown werewolf would be a threat to a dragon. It’s the others I’m worried for. If it goes wrong then we won’t continue next full moon.”


	17. Arula/Arla Corde ch17

Their party had trooped up the long staircase to get to the Great Hall and the journey hadn’t been any better now that they knew what was coming. Kravera had even been more terrified knowing how far it was they would have to travel through the darkness. As the only one with just average human sense to call on, she had it hardest. Iolas had taken his Animagus form, elves had better eyesight and hearing than humans, the two vampires were right at home and Marksen was more used to handling himself without constant light because centaurs lived outside whatever the weather or time of day. As they passed through the castle entrance the ill-tempered caretaker had tried to find out where they’d been, eyeing them suspiciously.

Arula was just glad they were actually at Hogwarts. She had been accepted into a wizarding school! She had two friends! No one had treated her any worse despite knowing of her affliction. In France when she still lived with Aunt Angelus she’d been home-schooled and kept secret from the world for fear of persecution. She’d wanted to attend Beauxbatons but as she didn’t exist as far as the French Ministry of Magic had been aware there’d been no chance of that.

French was her first language but luckily, she spoke fluent English so could attend Hogwarts without too many issues. Everything had happened so fast. It’d been a normal lesson studying Arithmancy when the smugglers had crashed in. Angelus hadn’t stood a chance and the only reason Arula was alive was that they’d wanted her alive. Until talking to Kravera it had been worse than the damage a swift green flash inflicted. She missed Angelus so much.

But her aunt was always saying she had to make the most of what was available, to put aside her pride. She could that hear blessed voice so clearly “Now listen here Arula, you need to take every opportunity available. Don’t miss out due to a belief that it’s below you. If someone else can do it so can you.” The next comment her aunt made had been quiet and the only reason Arula could hear it was she had slightly enhanced senses, the only good thing about being a werecat. “One day you’ll see why it’s so important for you especially. The world isn’t a welcoming place. I worry for the future.” Arula knew why it was important to her especially: she was a werecat. Not many employers would accept her and no secret could be kept forever.

Just now her biggest worry was the request for guardianship she had made, Professor Dumbledore would tell them what had been decided at the evening meal but she would have to speak to Professor Lupin before then. What if he didn’t like her? What would happen if he refused? She’d never be able to look at him in a class.

The request was only further complicated by the dual adoption being asked of him, Uwen had thought it out but he wasn’t very sensitive to issues one experienced as a were-animal, it could put Lupin off. A part of her couldn’t help resenting the dragon, he was so direct and assured. Lupin probably wouldn’t be affected by her letter if he read Uwen’s first.

Tripping on a tree root, she was snapped out of her thoughts. Kravera caught her arm just in time and Fintry helped to stabilise the girl. Her human friend peered at her “What’s bothering you?”

Seeing no way round it Arula replied, “Everyone else is so calm about the adoption thing. You all have clear ideas about it. But I haven’t even talked to the person I requested yet. He could hate me. The only reason I know he’s a werewolf is as Iolas told us. I feel it’s not really my decision about it. Uwen didn’t even stop to ask if I was fine with sharing a guardian. Everyone else looks like they’ll have someone who looks after them with undivided attention. Yet if I get who I asked for, I’ll be stuck with at best half of their attention.”

Fintry looked contemplative then expressed her thoughts on Arula’s fears, “None of us know him that well but Uwen seems to be quite independent. I doubt he’ll require much from a guardian, he also doesn’t seem liable to get as close to Lupin as you. His views are quite outlandish even to elves. I haven’t heard of the animal half of a werewolf being held in such esteem before he spoke of them that way. They are by nature quite violent.”

“I don’t like him, but he is useful. It’s certainly good he’s agreed to help you. No guardian could hate you. You’re lovely and I’m sure Professor Lupin will think so too.” Kravera reassured the werecat.

Arula smiled “Thank you. What you’ve said means a lot. I’m so grateful I met you two. Even if it wasn’t in the best circumstances it brought us together, Finch from Spain, Vera from Japan and me from France.”

The three walked the rest of the path in a comfortable silence. When they came to the school they walked in side by side and all chose a spot at the Hufflepuff table.


	18. Remus Lupin ch18

Remus was already seated at the staff table when the students started trickling in. The hall seemed empty with so many places on the long house tables vacant but there were only students at all in the hall this summer because of unusual circumstances. The Slytherin girl was sitting next to the two Hufflepuffs and all three were laughing happily, a picture of inter-house unity. At the Gryffindor table across from the Hufflepuffs the ghoul was eating ravenously, while the centaur stood at the table end nibbling at some forest berries. The Ravenclaw table was empty and the two students instead sat with the two male Slytherins at the green clad table. The black vampire cat was as usual prowling round the room and rubbing up against the legs of anyone he could convince to stroke him.

The teachers’ table was the only one filled and was easily the loudest. Conversations about the upcoming year’s lesson plans and the mystery students were widespread. What made the werewolf uncomfortable was that most conversations concerning the students circulated round their species and not their observed personalities, which were distinctly different.

Remus passed the gravy to McGonagall when she asked and returned to his thoughts. Taking custody for the two would be a big responsibility and no doubt a challenge at times too. Despite this he already knew his answer; he may not have been able to claim custody of Harry after Lily and James died due to his lycanthropy, but it wasn’t a problem this time. He couldn’t turn them down. Not when they’d asked for him. Arula seemed open and approachable, a miracle really, but Uwen was certainly more formal. Gaining his trust might be hard.

In no time everyone had finished their meal, tailor made for some of them, and had started excusing themselves. Standing up purposefully and making a beeline for Arula he beckoned Uwen over. The werecat shifted nervously and kept her gaze on her feet, her friends saying quick goodbyes. The dragon’s expression was unreadable and he leant against the stone wall of the Great Hall opposite Lupin. Taking a steadying breath, the professor addressed them. “Do you want to accompany me to my office? We can talk more freely there.”

The two nodded and fell into line trailing him. The inside of his office was sparsely furnished with his few belongings, the essentials he took with him everywhere. Only earlier this month he’d been ejected from his last flat due to not being able to pay rent. This job was the best he’d been offered in a long time.

With no muggle degrees and no wizard keeping him longer than two months, he’d had to make do with anything. One particularly memorable post had been shepherding sheep in the freezing Scottish Highlands, with no collie or tractor. He’d resorted to using his corporeal Patronus but had to be careful as he worked for a muggle farmer.

His thoughts turned again to why he’d accepted this job despite the memories it dredged up. He would meet Harry for the first time in years. The boy wouldn’t remember him. He’d see him only as a professor but Remus would see James’ little son. He had never anticipated the scenario he was now faced with but that didn’t mean it wasn’t something he hadn’t hoped for. He would never risk having a child who would inherit his curse. Romance was something he’d never considered but he’d always wanted to raise a child however impossible the ministry laws and his own views had made it.

But first he had to tell them about Sirius. Cold dread seeped through him but he pushed on and opened his mouth.

The dragon placed a hand on Arula’s shoulder, pushed her on to the only chair in the room, a rickety wooden one made from pine, then began. “It’s one of the first things I remember. It was a dark night. I was hatching and had just broken out of my shell and seen my mother, she was a sky blue and pearly white dragon with a tail that split into two. My sister’s egg was still unmoving next to me, she was white with orange claws and blue streaks running along her sides, hatched the next afternoon. My mother imparted all her memories to me then **he** arrived. My father and mother fought, he ended up killing her though received heavy wounds then he grabbed me and we were suddenly in a different forest, I realise now it’s the one outside Hogwarts.

"My father was about to attack me when Moony arrived, he drove my father off with ease as werewolves are quite spell resistant and my father wore an already injured human form. It was the middle of winter and while dragon scales are strong they only harden fully at five days, those five days are the most vulnerable time for a dragon as a flightless, disorientated, almost defenceless hatchling. Had Moony not curled up around me and scared foxes, Acromantula and other predators off I would have been hunted or frozen. If he wasn’t there, I could have had stunted growth, permanent loss of vision, lost limbs, damaged scales that never healed, limited magic and control of it, cracked claws, no fire and weak internal organs.

"To distract me he told me stories about his life, all the happy ones were of him playing with his packmate Beta-Padfoot, the others expressed his hate at being trapped and his irritation at alpha-not-prey-stag and once the insignificant-rat that he tripped up on. The next morning, I did as Moony told me to and hid from you and your friends so that you didn’t pick me up and take me away. I used Refra’s memories to harness my magic and travel to our wearle territory, that’s the first portal I ever created, my half-brother Lumeo found me and reunited me with Licht who had just hatched. I never saw Moony again but I recognised his scent on you immediately.”

Remus didn’t know what to make of the story, there was one night a long time ago that James had said Moony had disappeared into the forbidden forest and they’d found him unconscious in a small clearing the next day. They’d been in seventh year, yet to leave Hogwarts themselves, life was so much simpler then. James had been alive, Peter alive and Sirius had yet to betray them. He tried to stop it but despair washed over him as he remembered. This year was 1993, 13 years since Harry was born, Uwen would have to be 16 for the stories to match up. Dragging his thoughts back to the present he questioned Uwen, voice as steady as he could make it. “How old are you?”

“I’ve lived sixteen winters since I hatched.” No wonder he’d written what he had in the letter, he didn’t know what happened after. Remus was surprised by what Moony had done, thought, but there were other things more pressing they had to discuss first.

“Professor Lupin how could your friends be animals?” Arula shakily spoke for the first time in his office.

Remus took a few seconds to decide where to start then he reached out hesitantly to take Arula’s hand addressing her gently. “Arula, you can call me Remus. If you let me, I want to get to know you well, to help you and…” He steeled his nerves and continued; he was a Gryffindor. He was going to start acting like it again. Over the years he’d lost his will to fight. He’d seen no reason to, his confidence had been shattered, the years heavy on his shoulders. But this chance, he couldn’t let it slip by. “If you allow me to care for you.”

Smiling widely, she threw her arms over his shoulders then froze. Some of her earlier anxiety had returned it seemed. Remus pulled her back into a hug slowly and this time she allowed her joy to show longer, hugging him back tightly. The werewolf spoke to show he understood. “I understand some things will come with time. Don’t feel like you must push yourself too far too early. I’m not going to replace your other family and I understand that sometimes you may feel like you’ve betrayed them. That’s only natural and nothing to be ashamed of. We haven’t known each other long yet.” He gave her a warm smile and crouched next to her chair, her hand still grasped in his.

Remus switched his attention to the dragon watching the two of them, eyes unblinking seemingly caught up in memories. “Uwen I would like to get to know you too but respect your desire to have Moony as your confidant. If there is anything I can help you with just say. If tonight goes well then I don’t see a need to take the wolfsbane potion when your company can be enjoyed.”

Uwen stopped idly twirling a strand of his hair and returned to the present. “I was joking in the letter to Dumbledore about having Moony as my legal parent in the eyes of the ministry but I’m glad you’re offering me a chance to meet him, for him to live a life.” Anger flashed in his eyes and a short-lived derisive scowl twisted his features. “The potion is monstrous. Not only is a werewolf deprived of food, water, freedom, fresh air, companionship and space to run, they then don’t even have control of their own body. Their entire existence is watching helplessly as their body is controlled by another. No wonder after withdrawal from the potion they can be so eager to show that they still control their body.

"Something I would appreciate your help with is access to a muggle library. I want to learn as much as I can about different cultures and especially how they deal with disabilities. It doesn’t hurt to be prepared for the worst. The first places a knight attacks are the eyes, nose, mouth and ears. Sensory loss is often a result of human contact. I think most of us could benefit from some extra preparation before term. I haven’t encountered human ways of teaching in schools before. Remember what else you have yet to explain.”

Remus’ smile dimmed. “There’s a very good muggle library I go to. I’d be more than happy to take you tomorrow. Arula you can come too obviously. Either of you feel free to invite some friends. I’ve heard tales of werewolves stopping using the wolfsbane potion then the next full moon having to attend Saint Mungo’s Hospital in critical condition. That explains why. I’m more than willing to give preparation classes to whoever wants them. I’m sure the other teachers wouldn’t mind either if you asked politely.”

He paused slightly and when he continued his voice was strained. “I’ll start before my education at Hogwarts. My father had insulted Fenrir Greyback and the werewolf positioned himself the next full moon near our house, I was five when he broke into my room and barely escaped with my life. But I had been turned and although my parents tried everything they could to cure me nothing worked, to this day no cure has been found. They home schooled me and tried to provide as normal a life for me as they could but any hopes of me going to Hogwarts had been lost when Voldemort started being more active and dark creatures were suspected even more than they had been before. It was just before my eleventh birthday when Dumbledore came to our house and informed me I could attend.

"He created the shrieking shack for me to transform safely in and I was treated as any other student. I was sorted into Gryffindor and befriended James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. We were inseparable and shared our dormitory. Eventually they became curious about my monthly disappearances, I gave excuses, but James and Sirius figured out my condition in second year. The three of them to my surprise didn’t mind and decided to become animagi to try and help me. By fifth year the three had managed their first transformations. James became a Stag, Peter a rat and Sirius a dog. They would accompany Moony during full moons and stop him from attacking himself, which stopped him wounding me too. After the war James married Lily Evans and they had a son they named Harry.

"Sirius was named his godfather, but Voldemort was hunting them and so they went into hiding. Dumbledore cast the fidelius charm over their house, it meant if their secret keeper didn’t reveal the location to someone of their free will, then that person could be standing outside their house and not realise it. Sirius was chosen.

"When Voldemort later killed James and Lily” Remus stopped, wiping the forming tears that were forming at the corner of his eyes. “It had to be him. He could have revealed it through torture, but that night Black tracked down Peter and blew up a street killing 12 muggles and my other friend. All they found of Peter was a finger. Black was sent to Azkaban and has been there ever since. I haven’t been able to see Harry. Dumbledore placed him somewhere for his own protection but I don’t know where. Harry’s godmother was Alice Longbottom, but Alice and Frank were tortured to insanity by Bellatrix and are in the long-term mental ward of Saint Mungo’s hospital.”

Arula had paled horror reflected in her features. Uwen waited until the werewolf had gathered himself together after his tale before speaking evenly. “But how do you know it was Sirius? Are there court records of him under truth serum, of viewing his memories in a pensieve, of multiple legilimens all agreeing he was guilty, witness statements of those who could understand magic and what was going on who’re not obliviated and weren’t swayed as one can be, did you see the Fidelius charm cast? What about James’ and Lily’s wills. What did they say about what should happen to their possessions or Harry?”

“I don’t want to believe any of my friends would turn traitor but there’s no other way it could have happened. There’s no way there won’t have been a trial, but there wasn’t a need for one and in a time of war resources are precious,” Remus replied. Black was guilty. There was no way he could be innocent and if he was- well that would be even harder to face. If he was innocent he had spent nearly twelve years in Azkaban wrongly with dementors. What was he thinking. Sirius couldn’t be innocent. There was no way. How could he even consider it let alone wish for it to be true even slightly. His old friend had betrayed them- Remus shouldn’t **miss** him.

“ENOUGH! Black is guilty; if you want to see the proof just ask Dumbledore. Stop speaking so lowly of James and Peter. They were much better friends than Black and helped to control Moony too. They were pack just like Sirius.”

Uwen laughed softly. “You don’t understand as you don’t understand pack, wearle or pride. Prey cannot be a true packmate, it can hold a position in the hierarchy but it can never be a true pack member that belongs. Prey belongs in herds, flocks and colonies. Moony would not consider them friends, he didn’t.

"The verb control there is the point. Sirius accompanied Moony while James leashed him and Peter wasn’t eaten as he was below notice. I’m not saying James and Peter weren’t good friends to **you**. I’m just saying Sirius was what you and Moony had in common. I certainly won’t accept just a second-hand account about his guilt.”

Remus closed his eyes and sighed. Arula held his hand comfortingly and Uwen studied his silver nails. Arula rose to Remus’ defence seeing his grief. “Just drop it will you. Why can’t you accept this? The past is best left where it belongs. Do you have any compassion?”

Uwen laughed softly again, emotions masked and tone expressionless. “No one who deserves to be attacked by dementors can be affected by their mere presence. His suffering in Azkaban is his present and his future and he has no one, nothing. I would never let my wearle-mate experience that even if there was no hope for them.”

Arula retorted angrily. “You don’t even deny you’re heartless. After what he did, that monster deserves his fate. What’s your solution?”

The silver haired sharpened a dagger as he leant against the wall calmly. “If he did what Professor Lupin” At this the ragged werewolf flinched. “claims and doesn’t repent at all then I would grant him release, I would protect my wearle. You claim to be the light side, who inhabit the moral high ground, yet you can be devoid of compassion yourself. If I could die and, in the future, betrayed my wearle I would welcome death. If they cared for me at all they would know my wishes that should I become like my father, then I would want them to kill me.

"For my wearle-mate I would grant their tortured soul release, stop it screaming in agony as it saw what its owner had become, at the same time protecting the others in my wearle. Never dementors. Never abandonment. You don’t know me yet you’re so quick to say I feel nothing; that I have no conscience. Neither side in a war is completely in the right. The world is coloured in shades of grey. You talk as if it’s black and white. {Latin: You’d be the one who protested at the destruction of a tematuas yet ancient heirloom in a wearle no doubt. I envy your ignorance naive fool. I hope you never lose it.} If you’ll excuse me I agreed to meet Tim and don’t want to keep him waiting. This chat has been enlightening, I’ll definitely follow up on my investigation later.”

Arula scowled as the boy switched languages at the end of this speech leaving Remus and her unable to understand what he said, it had been Latin. From what she knew of her first language, French, he had said the word fool. If he’d said fool it was clearly an insulting comment aimed at one or both of them so she glared at him as he turned and strolled out of the office. Turning her attention back to the ginger haired girl’s new guardian she apologised profusely. “I’m sorry he’s so difficult. He doesn’t seem to see when he should stop or leave something alone. He doesn’t listen to a word of what I say.”

Lupin smiled weakly and assured her: “It’s ok, you needn’t feel obliged to apologise for things outside of your control. I’m just not used to him yet. These things take time and effort to achieve. We can’t give up on him and trying to communicate with him just because of one conversation. Understanding doesn’t just appear, it has to be reached.” Arula smiled back, unconvinced, then bid him farewell to go and talk to her friends about what had transpired.


	19. Rhunon Emberforge ch19

She ate fast to minimise the time spent sitting in the hall, impatient to start crafting. The Headmaster had spent a long time informing of them how Hogwarts worked and what the results of the letters had been. Unsurprisingly most requests were graciously accommodated. However, the silver bearded wizard had said the ministry were unwilling to budge on the wand laws. That meant she’d be spending longer than she’d estimated melding the wood and core of most orders; staffs being significantly larger than wands.

For her new staff she’d stay with a unicorn hair core and fir wood. For Arula she thought she’d try a willow wand with a unicorn hair core. The wand was good at growing with a person from a place of insecurity and unicorn hair was a dependable ally. For Iolas she considered walnut (a wood that chose highly intelligent wizards) or beech (that partnered best with those wise beyond their years, tolerant, open minded and seeking to increase their understanding). A suitable core would be one of his own wing feathers, a magical core that was highly adaptable and able to learn an extensive range of magic.

Iolas’ next question broke her train of thought and she awaited attentively Uwen’s response. “So how do your chests source the crafting materials that Rhunon will be using?”

“I believe that out of every hundred fallen phoenix or augurey feathers the chest collects one and stores it, just as it collects every hundredth heartstring or horn of my kind’s fallen or every hundredth snapped fang of Tim’s people. Every hundredth werecat or werecat whisker dropped, every hundredth feather Iolas’ family may have shed, every hundredth unicorn or centaur hair caught on a bush. Every fiftieth branch a tree of magical channelling potential drops. The chests’ storage is endless. Whatever substance you could want the room could provide. My private potions lab for instance supplies every ingredient I could need. Metals can be magically transfigured from river pebbles, as easily paper can be and retain the new shape with a few scratched out runes. The only things that can’t be so easily created are living magic organism parts which is why phoenix feathers are collected; it requires a vast amount of energy to create one. It’s much more reliable to just wait for a phoenix to grow a feather then moult it. It is not safe for a mortal to attempt such dangerous magic. All efforts would fail however hard one tried. Only a primordial spirit could manage such a feat.”

The corner of Tim’s mouth twitched slightly. “Technically I’m immortal...” Uwen glared at him and the vampire raised his hands in a mock surrender. “So, can you create one then? You said your father was Hatred.”

Uwen replied impassively, “Not sure. I don’t see any need to attempt it at right this moment.”

Rhunon returned to her internal musings. Uwen she thought didn’t need a staff and finding one that could safely channel his magic might be hard. Personality wise pine or hawthorn wood she thought would work best. Hawthorn was a paradoxical wand, good for healing and curses, attracted to conflicted individuals but it’s magic often backfired if it wasn’t handled carefully. Pine was a wand attracted to long lived, aloof and mysterious individuals, often loners. Pine reacted well to non-verbal magic being a more sensitive wood. Elder was a possibility. Channelling powerful magic and only choosing strong wielders. Unlike other wandmakers Rhunon saw no need to avoid working with it due to a legend. Rumour of a horned serpent’s horn being used as a core led her to consider it, if the room she had could provide everything then she’d be able to use it if she wanted. Said to be exceptionally powerful and responsive to Parseltongue, the core chose powerful users who had a natural ability and confidence with communication.

For Tim she was certain that ebony would make a good staff. A vampire fang core would be quite fitting, especially if she could use one of his own fallen ones. Vampire fangs were versatile cores loyal to their owner and by extension whichever type of magic they practised, while ebony was suited to combat and transfiguration. The powerful wood chose those with courage to stand by their beliefs despite external pressures, not able to be swayed from their goals lightly and content with being an outsider if they had to. Because of this tendency to choose non-conformists ebony wands could be found among those that worked outside laws in rebellions, for virtuous or selfish reasons. She could see Tim with no other material.

Next, she turned her consideration to Kravera. The human girl already had an old wand but had asked for a new one as it wasn’t working very well for her. Likely caused by the changes in her beliefs. Rhunon had decided that for Kravera a dragon heartstring core would work well and probably cherry wood to encase it. The wand could be lethal and should only be paired with those of strength of will and mind, a stark contrast to her old hawthorn wand that chose those of conflicted minds.

For Ghave she thought that a dragon heartstring core paired with chestnut would work. The wood was attracted to talented flyers and developed a lot of its attitude from its wielder. Paired with a dragon heartstring it could also hint at a less caring view as to how prizes were attained, certainly mirroring his own apparent apathy over morals.

Elm wood with a phoenix feather core would likely suit Fintry. This wood chose owners with magical dexterity and sophistication, producing the fewest errors and capable of highly advanced magic when coupled with one to whom magic was natural. The elf’s attuned connection to her own magic without any tool to help channel it lent credence to her theory.

For Marksen the perfect fit was one of his own tail hairs and vine or larch. Larch was good at instilling confidence in a user, creating wands of hidden talents and unexpected effects, bringing out the potential of the wielders’ considerable talents. While similarly vine chose those who frequently astounded others who knew them, with hidden depths and a greater purpose or vision beyond the ordinary. She had yet to choose either one over the other to craft with but was leaning towards Larch.

It had not been asked of her but she felt compelled to create a staff for Ursi, intrigued by the uncommon scenario she was privy to. Staffs had not been before made for a were-animal but Uwen had mentioned that Ursi had as much magic to utilise as Arula and the same instruction as to how through her counterparts’ memories. The dwarf would be a coward to not create a staff for her through fear and was eager to learn more about how they could be used. Missing such an opportunity would be pointless. A werecat whisker could surely be used for a core but it had not been attempted before. Rhunon guessed it would be a fiery core as fiercely protective as Ursi herself had been. Quick to bond and endlessly loyal after she did, values that were highly prized in wands. Werecats were warriors and the core’s effects would surely mirror this in choosing those with fast reactions to pair with its own proficiency in combat magic.

Rhunon couldn’t wait to see if her hypothesis proved true. Wand lore was a fascinating subject and to contribute such striking new information was truly a legacy she strove for. For Ursi she would couple the whisker with a staff of ash It chose its one true master with strong beliefs, courage and stubbornness. Yet the true owner of such a wood was never crass or arrogant, merely confident for good reason. Yes, Rhunon thought, that would indeed be a fitting weapon for the werecat who had taken a dragon for her own.


	20. Minerva/Dusk McGonagall ch20

McGonagall followed a pace behind the Slytherin student who seemed to be gliding along the stone floor, making no noise or any rise and fall that usually accompanied movement. The stone walls of the corridor stood a metre from the two at both sides due to being built with jostling crowds of students in mind, not merely the nine they had on site. When they arrived at the round, rich toned wooden door that led to the Hufflepuff common room, Uwen knocked then leant against the door opposite, arms folded across his chest. The werecat opened it shakily and stepped out, the female Slytherin by her side. Upon spotting the dragon Kravera scowled and almost snarled. “You.”

Arula clasped Kravera’s hand and squeezed it to get her attention. “It’s not his fault I’m like this Vera. I know you’re scared.” Barely audible she continued. “I am too but it’s ok. I’ve been doing this a long time. Uwen is helping me not making this worse than it already was.”

Kravera looked at her friend and sighed. “I know Arla. I still don’t like how this has to be. Let me at least accompany you up to outside.”

Arula nodded her thanks and exhaled slowly. “Let’s go.” Uwen propped himself up then walked down the corridor without glancing behind him. McGonagall ushered the two girls forward and shepherded them from behind. The path through the castle seemed to double in length as she watched the pair in front of her cling to each other like a lifeline, desperately wishing they didn’t have to part at the end. When the group reached the grounds a biting wind cut at their faces warning them to turn back while they could. Yet still the two friends forged on, determination set in their features.

At last the looming tree lay before them. Minerva halted and called for the students to stop. Arula and Kravera heeded her words but the boy ignored her, getting ever closer. McGonagall drew her wand and pointed it at him. There was no time to spare. Another step and the tree would strike. **“Petrificus Totalus!”**

Faster than should have been possible Uwen had whipped round and dropped onto all fours. Silver scales coated his body and his nails extended into claws. Whizzing above his head the spell narrowly missed hitting the tree branch that hung above him. Minerva froze in horror at the thought of what was to come.

In slow motion the branch lifted but it didn’t descend and instead waited. Minerva aimed her wand at the tree limb but hesitated to fire the spell. Something was going on she wasn’t aware of. Arula spoke quickly, words tumbling out of her mouth like a waterfall. “It’s alright professor. The tree won’t hurt him or anyone he tells it not to. It’s safe to approach."

McGonagall looked at her sceptically. Kravera chimed in to reassure the older witch, eyeing the transformed dragon suspiciously. “The entrance to your location is through the Whomping Willow. Didn’t he tell you that? We went down there earlier. I was unsure at first too but if either Fintry or Uwen are talking to the tree you can get close unscathed. Fintry sang to it but Uwen doesn’t in any language that I can hear anyway. It’s Uwen himself you should be more worried about right now.”

Slowly the male student returned to his elvish features and gestured for Minerva and Arula to follow him. Kravera sent Arula a small wavering smile and trudged back to the castle, barely able to pull herself away. Minerva returned her fir wand to her pocket and promptly joined the two students below the rustling tree. To her astonishment a gaping slit appeared in the bark and widened to reveal a spiral, wooden staircase lit up by the sinking sun.

After what was at least five minutes of blindly descending stairs clinging to the hand rail, at last she came to a room. It was well lit and had three stone sofas round a fire pit. A purple curtain quartered off a section of room. Two doors faced the staircase entrance each bordered with pastel toned paint to make them visible among the thick roots that covered the walls. The door with the lilac border was the one the dragon led the two into. Beyond it was a room like no other the Animagus had ever seen before. When the door closed behind them only the lilac paint revealed she was inside and not in a forest. Each step she took was cushioned by springy grass. Each breath she took told her about countless scents carried in the fresh breeze. Leaves pirouetted as they fell slowly from the few deciduous trees dotted about. It was the perfect safehouse for wereanimals to roam free in.

Uwen led them into the thicker forest to a clearing where the others awaited them: Furtim and Iolas were laughing mid conversation. Ares lay curled up in his master’s lap and Remus was pacing in front of the trees. When he noticed them her fellow professor came over to greet them, hugging Arula fondly and nodding slightly to Minerva. The vampire leapt suddenly at Uwen, changing quickly to his fox form and sunk his teeth into the dragon’s trouser leg. Ares followed him while Iolas elected to instead land neatly on the silver haired boy’s shoulder, feathered wings folded. Glancing worriedly at the sky above them, Remus urged Minerva to change forms too.

Shaking off his attackers, Uwen grasped the shoulders of Arula and Remus; eyes fixed on the last ray of sunlight, scales reappearing along his limbs. As the moon rose Minerva stood up, readying herself for combat, claws out. In Uwen’s place a silver dragon with dark purple horns, claws, spines and swirls was pinning down the were-animals with two paws. His large wings were still folded and shone silver. Blue light, the same silver shade as his underbelly, travelled through his forelegs and cocooned the figures beneath him that jerked and spasmed.

The moon was now fully revealed, a round quaffle hovering in the black sky, surrounded by many twinkling snitches. A feral growling sounded from the grey mass that had been Lupin. The dragon stayed quiet and removed his foot from the front of a human sized cat which sprung up and enthusiastically nuzzled the dragon. Then it turned to the wolf Uwen held captive and puffed its fur up, making itself look twice the size, and hissed loudly, batting a paw at the canine.


	21. Moony ch21

Moony snarled at the tiger-cat and swiped at it in response but it merely darted backwards then closer again to make a second cut on his belly. Unable to move Moony whined submissively to the tiger-cat and aged-silver-dragon-pup. {Animal: Tiger-cat and fully-grown-silver-dragon-pup alpha.}

The tiger-cat sniffed. {Animal: My name is Ursi, not tiger-cat. My mate is Uada. We are of Spectrum. Who are you wolf?}

{Animal: I am Moony, formerly of Marauders, of Spectrum.} Alpha-Uada released him and watched Moony with pale blue eyes from next to Alpha-Ursi. Moony scrambled to his feet and stretched his limbs experimentally.

{Animal: It is good to see you Moony, I have waited many seasons to thank you for your kindness many winters ago. Tonight, we will hunt and bring down a deer, but first you must meet the rest of Spectrum.} Moony turned to survey the other pack members and waited for them to approach him.

First to introduce himself was the shadow-fox. {Animal: I’m Stealth of Spectrum, formerly of Mortem.}

The shadow-cat sitting next to Beta-Stealth was less polite. {Animal: I’m Ares. Chase me mongrel and you’ll regret it.} Moony rolled over which seemed to please Higher-rank-Ares.

The last two were both cats. Blue-dove-cat introduced itself politely as Swift, the old cat beside him seemed wary and froze when Moony turned his amber gaze on it. Higher-rank-Swift introduced them to Moony. {Animal: This is Dusk.} Higher-rank-Dusk narrowed her eyes at Swift but didn’t comment.

Once they were all acquainted Uada stretched his wings and lowered his head to point his horns at the space in front of them. {Animal: Humans aren’t prey. Killing humans causes too many problems. Is that clear?} The werewolf growled his reluctant acceptance then followed the Spectrum Alpha through the swirling vortex.

Looming, black trees partially blocked the welcoming moonlight from caressing his fur, casting jeering shadows across the uneven ground. The werecat and dragon were already scanning the shadows in front of the three intently, waiting for the slightest sign of movement. The black, shadow pair stalked through next and sprung at Moony, landing on his back. Moony yelped and spun around to throw them off whilst playfully growling, until the three noticed Ursi’s glares and settled down just as the other cats crept hesitantly through into the gloomy clearing.

Blue-dove-cat took to the air and led the eccentric group towards the grey stream. Old-cat could barely keep up with the larger animals whereas Ares and Stealth did so with ease. Descending silently, Swift landed neatly in the undergrowth edge, legs bunched and tail lashing. Ursi and Uada exchanged looks and moved in tandem, skirting the clearing at a further distance to hide the dragon’s dimmed, silver glow and waited the opposite side of the grassy patch which was split into two by a softly gurgling road.

Moony readied himself next to the Spectrum Beta and Ares in preparation, lying low on the moist soil, tasting the succulent scent of deer. Dusk and Swift fell behind them before letting out a yowling caterwaul as Moony rushed forwards flanked by his packmates toward the small herd, crossing the stream in one bound. The does scattered, hounded by the three dark animals. One leapt the bushes to re-enter the treeline that the alpha pair awaited them. It didn’t make it far.

Howling to signal his location, the werewolf spun around and took chase after a doe. His larger comrades were quick to join him in pursuit. Dusk, Ares and Swift however climbed up one of the sinister trees to wait for their comrades’ return while guarding the kill. Moony led the chase in front of Stealth, the foxes’ shape blurred and barely distinguishable in the undergrowth illuminated by the full moon, taking bounding strides to catch up to the fleeing prey. To the left was Uada and to the right Ursi slightly behind him, the three behind the grey werewolf in an arrow formation.

Moony reached the deer first, leaping onto the young doe’s back and biting at her neck. The black fox followed his lead and swiped at her thin legs alongside the enthusiastic feline. Uada was at the scarred werewolf’s side in an instant and slashed at the animal’s throat, striking the killing blow. Laboriously, Moony panted and grasped the spotted animal in his jaws by the neck, heaving it off the ground and trotting to follow the others starting to return to their packmates. The glowing dragon snapped at the air beside the struggling wolf, and when the canine dropped the kill submissively, hauled it along himself.

Ares greeted them enthusiastically at the tree, purring loudly while obnoxiously trying to trip Ursi up, then seemed to regret it after gaining a small nick on his ebony back. Effortlessly, Higher-rank-Swift glided out the pine tree to inspect their kills and sniffed appreciatively, Dusk followed cautiously, creeping down the wide trunk and eyeing them all with apprehension. Swirling mesmerizingly, the glowing vortex blinked into existence.


	22. Minerva/Dusk McGonagall ch22

McGonagall sat stiffly at the edge of the strange group clustered round the kills. Uwen had a deer to himself. Having given in to Ursi’s insistence and started eating, after he’d had enough of her badgering him and he’d told her to just go eat her own meal. Moony shared a kill with Ursi, Tim and Ares. The tiger patterned werecat ate her fill first, then Furtim satisfied his thirst before Ares did and finally Moony finished the carcass. However, the professor had no desire to join them in feasting, just as she’d been reluctant to accompany them on the hunt. The Forbidden Forest was named that because it was no place for students, though after tonight’s trip she’d revised that to it was no place for humans, Minerva hadn’t been in there before but wasn’t keen on returning.

Most prominent among her thoughts was how easily everyone else had communicated and fallen into instinctive behaviour. Only her soon to be foster son’s guidance had kept her aware of what was going on after the pack had stopped using verbal communication. She’d been an Animagus a great many years now but had never felt like she was a cat when using her Animagus form nor felt any behaviours coming naturally to her while the assortment of species before her seemed at home in their bestial bodies.

Maybe for Iolas and Tim it was due to them attaining their Animagus forms at such a young age. Unable to resist her curiosity she asked them. {Animal: Iolas, Tim, what age did you first access your Animagus forms? And is that why you seem so at home in them?}

Once all the others had finished eating, they moved to sit near her before the two replied. Uwen lay with his wings folded neatly on his back, head on the floor, Ursi leaning against his flank purring loudly. Her chosen foster son sat next to her, tail curled round his paws, squinting through the darkness to gaze at Ares and Stealth who lay flopped over each other in a messy heap of dark fur. Moony curled up, bushy tail over his nose, the only signs he wasn’t asleep being his pricked ears and burning irises.

{Animal: Well I had learnt by age 6 and Swift was born a winged kitten I believe.} Tim answered, one brown eye half opened.

{Animal: You remembered correctly, my mother had decided that she’d rather experience giving birth as a cat because she believed it more comfortable than as a human as the positioning with just two legs is uncomfortable.} Iolas nodded in acknowledgement to his friends’ statement.

Shocked the women couldn’t stop her jaw dropping in disbelief, learning to be an animagus as young as the vampire had was unbelievable and incredibly dangerous. As for Iolas’ answer, well she’d had no idea it was even possible to be born an animagus. Shaking her head in disbelief McGonagall didn’t inquire further on how it was possible and stopped fighting off the tiredness pervading her cold, aching bones even through her coat of fur.


	23. Remus Lupin ch23

Despite the argument that had occurred in his office the day before Arula and Uwen didn’t seem perturbed by the other’s presence in the library trip he escorted them and Kravera on. The other students had all opted out, choosing to spend their morning on the school grounds: Fintry in the greenhouse with Pomona; Ghave waking up for breakfast then returning to bed; Marksen exploring the forest with a few other young centaur foals; Furtim racing around the Forbidden Forest with his familiar, after gathering measurements of his fellow students in preparation for designing them clothes of their own (they were all still wearing their original outfits or an assortment of items from the Hogwarts Lost property box); Rhunon locked away, crafting staffs Uwen had said; and Iolas who, after catching up on a bit of sleep, visited McGonagall’s extended family meeting his new cousins, aunts and uncles. Kravera had ended up borrowing Animal Farm to the confusion of her friend who instead borrowed Watership Down. Uwen had exited the shop with half of all the books on modern engineering and scientific progress in medicine.

Over the next 25 days uniform was ordered, armour forged by Rhunon and five other outfits (all imbued with protective spells against dirt, water, fire, wear and tear and sharp objects complete with self-cleaning and self-ironing charms and the ability to adjust perfectly to the size of the holder or wearer including by creating holes for tails, horns, wings or even a set of furry ears on top of an animagus’ head should they ever need them) assembled by Tim for all of the group (excluding Marksen who he gifted with five blankets for the centaur to donate to his herd for use over the upcoming winter).

For himself he had a mixture of red, grey and black casual clothes clearly inspired by muggle outfits that all still could be worn comfortably with the black armour Rhunon had given him, with one set of formal dress robes suitable for an upper-class ballroom event. Uwen received an assortment of grey and black clothes suitable for a full-time stealth assassin and ivory armour from Rhunon, as well as a set of new daggers he loved also carved of ivory. Ursi hadn’t been keen on the idea of clothes but was pleased that the vampire had thought to enchant Arula’s set of modest, bright green clothes that wouldn’t stand out in a muggle mufti day to transform to more revealing, less restricting simple orange vests and tops whenever night fell. Fintry had been delighted with the soft beige garments presented to her all the same style as her old ones that had been burnt alongside her old village, designed to incorporate leaves, floaty sleeves and intricate, curling lines into each outfit. Ghave was satisfied with the dark orange and brown baggy tracksuit bottoms, t-shirts and hoodies carelessly chucked at him, going as far as to give a small, thankful nod to the Slytherin boy. Iolas had been surprised upon receiving his sets to see that blue shirts and white trousers made up most of his casual clothes but relieved that he wasn’t forced to wear anything less formal. Rhunon had grunted and barely looked up from her work in her crafting space when he handed them over but later clapped Tim on the back commenting that he knew exactly what clothes were comfortable and practical for a Dwarven smith yet still looked nice and complimented her heavy iron armour. Even Kravera had grudgingly admitted the fox Animagus had good taste and skill in knowing what his customers desired, unable to deny the semi-formal, purple casual wear he had weaved for her were anything short of her wishes.

From various trips to muggle and wizarding shops with their guardians (or another responsible adult’s supervision) eventually all the essentials like towels, toiletries, shoes, clothing to prepare for all kinds of weather and school equipment was acquired, alongside a few personal items like Ghave and Iolas’ new Cleansweeps. Fintry had purchased a female tawny owl she nicknamed Birch that companionably shared a perch with Royal when they two owls were introduced.

Pre-term lessons were held by each of the teachers at the request of Kravera, Marksen, Iolas, Fintry and Arula, that taught sometimes just the five but occasionally Tim. Remus’ lesson on boggarts was the only one all nine students attended. Lupin remembered the session with clarity.

Marksen had been last to arrive and quite on edge so the werewolf had decided to have him face the boggart first so facing his worst fear was over with faster. When before the shapeshifter the young centaur had frozen but managed to stutter out a riddikulus and forced the humans before him to become harmless stone statues with the larch staff that had chosen him when Rhunon presented it to him. Ghave hadn’t been surprised to learn his was drowning and had directed the water around the sinking figure to become candy floss instead with his staff.

Kravera hadn’t managed to do the spell when faced with her disapproving parents and had been placated marginally only when Arula too couldn’t manage to make Ursi appear humorous or harmless to her. Remus wondered if Ursi’s boggart would therefore be Arula. For Rhunon the boggart became parchment diagnosing her with paralysis but Rhunon had scoffed at its best effort and replaced the message with an award instead. Tim’s greatest fear like Marksen’s also contained humans, but specifically vampire hunters who he gave breadsticks instead of stakes. Iolas faced a cage and calmly transformed it into a bird’s nest. Fintry stood before a raging fire and with her beautiful elm staff then transformed the boggart into a bed of orange wildflowers.

It was Uwen’s reaction to the boggart that worried him most, when the boggart faced him it transformed into a clone of himself and spoke rapidly in a language only he understood. Remus presumed it was dragon. After placing a trembling hand at his hip Uwen had finally made a move, dropping his pine staff and electing to utilise his ivory daggers to decapitate the boggart instead of practising magic, muttering a single sentence under his breath as he stood over the creatures corpse, stabbing it in the chest again with his stained red blades, before whirling around and transforming as he crashed through the large classroom window. A simple reparo fixed the damage but Uwen only reappeared again later to accompany Arula to the Whomping Willow and spend the night with Ursi, Furtim and Molares.

All the students had fallen into different hobbies in their time at the castle and were now part of the regular routines the teachers residing in the castle held. Uwen would visit the muggle library with Remus every morning, meeting him at the building entrance, but was otherwise never inside the castle apart from when accompanying Arula to and from the tamed willow tree or the occasional defence lesson. By the end of 25 days Remus’ male charge had somehow read every book in the muggle library, able to recite them all word for word and write up a thesis any university examiner would be impressed by. Not to mention built a magic powered car from scratch complete with all sorts of extra features (before realising he hated cars and how cramped they were and gifting it to Remus). It sat next to Hagrid’s hut for the time being.

Tim had taken to attending breakfast and tea at his own leisure, running through the forest with his pet, then either attending a requested session or working on or researching his weaving skills before hanging out with Iolas, Rhunon and Uwen in their private room. Fitting in combat practise with his three friends during the day and some with the werecat and dragon pair as well as playing, hunting and living in a nocturnal world only shared between Ares, Ursi, Uwen and himself.

Iolas spent more time than Tim in the classroom under a teacher’s supervision, when a staff member took time off their planning of next year’s lessons to instead give a small lesson about anything that caught their fancy or with McGonagall on a trip to eat out, one time even a quidditch match supporting his guardian’s team the Montrose Magpies. The Ravenclaw spent an equal amount of time in the school library as he did the underground one created by Uwen, Rhunon would sometimes join him in the school to do research as would Tim. Lupin chuckled at the thought all four could be talking in their private space or just as likely reading silently next to each other. Every three days or so Iolas would choose to join Ghave in flying on the school quidditch pitch with Rolanda to the dismay of Filch who grumbled about the mess they left behind. Very early in the morning Remus had once seen a blue dot gliding alongside a reptilian predator from his window.

Ghave spent half the day sleeping and rarely stayed up past 9pm but when not eating could reliably be found manoeuvring his treasured possession to pelt after bludgers. Rhunon was also reliably found in the great hall every meal but spent all her time in one of the libraries, her crafting space, training with her battle axe or sound asleep. Marksen was however the most reclusive, retreating entirely into the forest to live as a full-time herd member.

Arula, Kravera and Fintry had more variation in their routine, spending time together in the greenhouses with Pomona, painting with Filius, in tutor sessions, on trips to London to see muggle films and plays with Charity and trips to Diagon Alley with Remus when he had time to spare. All three were becoming almost inseparable and Remus doubted once school started even the house system could divide the group.

July 31st was when the predictable world the werewolf had become accustomed to changed.

Black escaped Azkaban.


	24. Kravera/Vera Posserferunt ch24

When Filius squeaked and jumped five feet in the air out of his chair at breakfast, landing with a loud thud and newspaper flung halfway across the room, she knew something serious had occurred. The staff at the high table all conversed rapidly in concerned whispers, shooting furtive glances at the house tables, save Professor Lupin who sat frozen. Iolas, Tim and Rhunon came over together from the Ravenclaw table to sit beside the two Hufflepuff and Slytherin girls on the table below the canary yellow drapings. Ares had disappeared when Tim stood up, after his master addressed the cat while stroking the feline’s head.

Dumbledore stood up and waited for quiet before speaking. “Although the news may sound dire you shouldn’t worry for your safety, Hogwarts is as secure as it has always been and the Ministry will be taking immediate action. If any information regarding Sirius Black’s whereabouts is passed on to me then rest assured, I will keep you all updated.”

Kravera turned her attention back to her friends beside her, grasping Arula’s pale, shaking hand firmly. The elf beside her just seemed puzzled, observing their friend’s worrying behaviour keenly, sapphire eyes brimming with unvoiced questions. Slowly the ginger girl opened her eyes and drew in a lungful of air, speaking shakily. “Black is an escaped convict from… Az-Azkaban. He was the death eater who…” Comfortingly the Japanese girl rubbed circles into the back of her French friend’s hand. “He’s the one who betrayed the Potters and killed 13 confirmed targets, he caused James and Lily Potter’s death. Remus’ friends.”

Understanding dawned on the Russian student who explained the significance of the betrayal in the series of events that were the British Wizarding War. Sympathy filled Fintry’s eyes as she stood and moved to place a freckled hand on Arla’s shoulder, then exchanged determined glances with Kravera who nodded slightly in response. They would support their friend whatever happened. When Arula stood she waved the elf and human on to follow Professor Sprout, an inner resolve lighting her eyes as she approached her slumped guardian to consolingly sit beside him, the young dwarf and animagi had long scarpered in search of Refat.


	25. Albus Dumbledore ch25

“Albus do you think he’ll go after Potter?”

“I think Minerva that he may indeed however there is no need for you to worry for Harry’s safety. Do keep an eye on Remus and his charges especially, they may end up involved in the issues that may arise.” He answered, sighing as the letter from Fudge caught his attention again. Dementors in Hogwarts grounds would never be authorised while he was headmaster although he couldn’t stop Cornelius deploying the foul Azkaban guards in the general area to search for the escaped prisoner. Hogsmeade shop owners likely wouldn’t be pleased; he fervently hoped he didn’t have to deal with complaints from his brother especially. Fawkes cawed encouragingly from his perch and the wizard smiled tiredly, fondly reaching out to ruffle the phoenix’s head feathers. “Tomorrow the students have permission to visit Hogsmeade, it should help take their mind off such troubling matters, the youth’s ability to have fun in even the direst of times is admirable.”

The deputy head mistress excused herself to go and ensure everything that needed to be was in place to allow tomorrow’s excursion, glad to have good news to share for once, Iolas would be ecstatic for the chance to visit Scrivenshaft’s Quill Shop.


	26. Kravera/Vera Posserderunt ch26

Hogsmeade was as splendid as Arula had said it would be. Lines of shops either side of the street contained all sorts of products. Finch fidgeted a little at all the other humans around but followed Arla and Kravera through the line of shops they browsed: Honeydukes sweet shop; Dogweed and Deathcap a herbology shop; Dervish and Banges a shop selling a range of helpful magical instruments; Dominic Maestro’s Music Shop; Scrifthaven’s Quill Shop; and finally the trio stood in front of The Three Broomsticks Inn at the meeting point awaiting the rest of the students.

Ghave had spent the whole-time beforehand inspecting brooms in Spintwitches Sporting Needs, briefly joined by Iolas who’d also inspected the quill shop and Dervish and Bangs. Rhunon had visited the Ollivanders branch in the wizarding settlement and started a conversation with the attendant on wand lore, although had been unable to actually legally touch and inspect the wands. Furtim, Ares trailing at his heels, had checked out Zonko’s Joke Shop, taking on his human form only once off the street, and met two girls that attended Hogwarts being escorted by their scowling, older brother Stern wearing auror robes. A blonde Hufflepuff called Ditsy and her adopted sister and best friend Spirit who had greyish brown hair also in Hufflepuff and fifth year. Uwen had browsed the herbology store and ended up buying a host of different plants to use in his brewing. Marksen had declined to visit and instead spent his day in the forest with his herd.

Once all of the ragtag assortment was gathered outside the inn preparing to enter and have lunch before they had the chance to enter the cloaked fiends arrived. Dementors. Loosed by the ministry to find Sirius Black. The wraiths were frustrated by their lack of success and the group of trafficking survivors and individuals suffering from severe trauma was too tempting a target to overlook. Furtim fell against the porch, struggling to support himself in the other spirit’s proximity, Ares hissing furiously at the dementors from in front of the collapsed vulpine. Arula fainted against Kravera who gasped for breath and shakily tried to support her unconscious friend. Fintry had collapsed into the fetal position whimpering next to Iolas who stood crying silently. Ghave shivered and drew back towards the pub door away from the creatures, almost tripping over the fallen elf.

Uwen was on his knees head clutched between his hands and pulsing with volatile, barely contained energy. Rhunon shakily responded to his strangled gasps for iron and clumsily grabbed a sword from the suit of armour that stood at the door entrance, tossing it unsteadily to the hyperventilating dragon. Gritting his teeth, the silver haired figure scrabbled for the sword one-handedly and impaled it through his stomach. He shuddered and bled out rapidly, purple blood steaming and corroding the stone ground it landed on.


	27. Aberforth Dumbledore ch27

The dementors hissed and reluctantly drew away from their prey when his glowing, goat patronus charged, horns lowered. Once the spectres had drawn away and abandoned their search in the village the tall wizard was revealed surveying the incapacitated students. Aberforth scowled at the mess they’d been left in and addressed the children in front of him gruffly. “Follow me, you’ll need to get some chocolate to help you recover from dementor exposure. A meal and hot drink will help too.”

The female dwarf nodded and gestured for the others to get going. The blue haired youth helped a brown-haired elf regain her footing and supported her as they limped after Aberforth. The dark-skinned boy rubbed his arms then strolled after them, followed closely by a subdued black fox and cat. The Japanese girl hoisted her ginger friend upright and slowly started dragging her down the street as her friend slowly regained a little automation. Last to leave were the bleeding male elf and the dwarf who watched him carefully. He’d elected to not pull the sword out yet and left a trail of blood behind him as he made his way to The Hog’s Head Inn.

All the youngsters drank the heated water he served them and aside from the now-bandaged male elf, female elf and the two four legged animals all of the dementor’s victims ate the simple meals he provided gratefully. Reluctantly Aberforth decided after speaking to them he’d have to floocall his brother to inform him exactly what had happened. “Nasty creatures Dementors. The only spell that stops them is the patronus charm. I’d suggest you get one of the teachers to show it to you. It’s a difficult spell but worth learning considering all of your reactions to them earlier.” They murmured assent and bid him good business and farewell after the ginger girl called Arula and her dark-skinned, blonde friend Kravera thanked him profusely.


	28. Remus Lupin ch28

When Dumbledore informed him of what had happened in Hogsmeade, he’d paled and immediately agreed to teach all the students in Hogwarts over the summer the patronus charm as soon as possible after the full moon when he’d regained his full magical prowess. The full moon passed without a hitch with Moony kept company by the rest of Spectrum. McGonagall had elected to continue spending one night a month with them in an attempt to become more at home in her animagus form at her adopted son’s insistence.

The holidays again settled into the comfortable routine of the time before Sirius escaped only with patronus lessons every four days. The 31st of August, the day before term started, the students finally manged to produce a corporeal patronus.

Ghave had done so first, ejecting a lazy, silvery Jackal out of the end of his chesnut staff. Bolstered by a fellow student’s success Iolas had then cast his own patronus of a winged cat he claimed resembled his late father. Soon after in quick succession the seven others succeeded despite the fact Remus had only ever heard of humans accomplishing the charm beforehand.

Their patronuses all ran around the room and greeted each other enthusiastically: Tim’s was a fox like his animagus form; Marksen’s was a horse; Rhunon summoned a beaver; his daughter Arula summoned a lovebird that he’d beamed proudly at; Fintry’s was a blue tit; Kravera’s patronus was an elegant peacock and Uwen’s had turned out to be a four-winged dragon that he said looked like his older half-sister. Remus wouldn’t be surprised if Ursi’s too was a dragon, matching her mate’s. Remus smiled at the patronuses’ antics and hesitantly added his own wolf (the regular kind not a werewolf) to the group, it was hard to look at but after two full moons where he regained his mind to find no injuries and with a pain free transformation his hate for his werewolf half had diminished.

Such achievements were impressive for seven fifth year students (Ghave, Marksen, Arula, Kravera, Fintry, Furtim and Iolas, who was the only prefect), Uwen in sixth year and Rhunon in seventh year as adults struggled with the spell. The hard work and many sessions working on the spell had paid off, especially as Ghave, Marksen, Fintry, Uwen and Rhunon were new to human methods of attempting magic.

The happiness he knew Moony brought his reptilian ward as well as McGonagall’s reports he was tolerable and reasonable when not starving, had helped accept his status. But although the nine students he’d been teaching didn’t care he was a werewolf the horde of human students that would arrive at the castle tomorrow reminded him that among wider society, werewolves were merely monsters from nightmares to be slain or driven off and unlike the rest of the staff who’d stayed over for parts of the holidays hadn’t had time to reconsider their perceptions. Lupin cursed Greyback for purposely targeting wizards and only confirming such stances.

Arula’s laughter as her lovebird played with the spectral peacock and blue tit brought him out from his mind and back to the present. No matter what happened, things weren’t how they used to be. He had charges to protect and the beginnings of a makeshift family and he was going to do everything in his power to protect them from whatever life threw their way.


	29. Fintry/Finch Silverwood

Nervously the fair-haired elf scanned the bustling train platform. The headmaster had been staunchly certain that even if they had been living at Hogwarts permanently over the past months, travelling in the Hogwarts Express to arrive for the welcoming feast was important for starting the school year. So, the three Slytherins, two Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs and single Gryffindor (Marksen had been excused considering trains weren’t designed for centaurs) had all been escorted by Lupin to the station and sat in different apartments. Ghave had decided to sit down and fall asleep in a random apartment – he’d not been seen since- Iolas, Rhunon, Furtim, Ares and Uwen had all settled in one apartment and started reading and Fintry’s friends had joined the elf in the apartment next to the one claimed by the dwarf, dragon, cat and two animagi.

Other students started trickling in over the next few hours of the morning. No one entered the apartment she sat in chatting to the other girls, until just before the train set off and two ruffled looking Hufflepuffs entered, out of breath. They stowed away their rucksacks and familiars on the luggage rack, a white cat called Snowy and an orange tabby cat called Ginger who both looked on the plump side, next to the trio’s own lunches and uniforms.

The blue-eyed girl sitting on the left spoke first, introducing herself and her blonde companion. “I’m Spirit. This is Ditsy. Are you the new girls Dumbledore sent us a letter about saying we’d be sharing a dorm with and to not comment on the fact one of you will be leaving every night?”

Arula shyly answered. “I’m Arula, but you can call me Arla, and yes I’m the werecat. I hope you don’t mind. This is Fintry, or Finch, who’s an elf and also in Hufflepuff so will be sharing the dorm and that’s Kravera who’s our friend but in Slytherin.”

Ditsy sounded confused but greeted them exuberantly. “Why would we care if you’re a werecat? It’s nice to meet you all. I hope we can all be great friends.” Arula’s jaw had dropped and she’d squealed and hugged her new friend enthusiastically beaming. Spirit was just as friendly which surprised Kravera who was used to strangers her parents had associated with being formal and constantly wary of betrayal. However soon all five were getting along swimmingly despite their different houses and species.

They’d just finished changing into black robes that had collars and emblems coloured according to house, a striped tie, white shirt, plain black shoes and skirts when a familiar chill seeped into the elf’s bones. Fintry whimpered and noticed her friend’s alarmed faces just before the dementor appeared outside the cabin. Casting a patronus in lessons was one thing, when an actual dementor was in the area it was a whole different challenge trying to conjure up a good memory. None of them managed.

Just as Fintry felt she would collapse sudden heat permeated the cabin. Purple fire blasted the dementors inspecting their cabin and the neighbouring one out of the train, melting the wall that separated the cabins from the corridor and the outer layer of the vehicle, exposing the shocked girls and inhabitants of Uwen’s cabin to the elements. Iolas, Tim and Ares were all sporting fur and hidden away under the seats whilst Rhunon was frozen, her fir staff lying on the floor.

But what drew all their attention was the silver-haired Slytherin whose eyes glowed a blazing magenta and who crouched with one palm pressed to the floor pointing in the direction of the piles of ash where the dementors had been floating. Slowly he stood up and his irises faded to a pale blue as the dragon fetched his staff. Wordlessly he placed it on the singed carpet and sent his patronus charging down the train to drive off dementors further along the train. Rhunon followed his lead sending her beaver the opposite direction. In no time all of the others capable of casting them sent their own patronuses heedless of the rain hitting them.

Fintry was surprised Ditsy and Spirit produced a poodle and springer spaniel but nodded when they said their only other magical family, their brother Stern, was an auror and after hearing dementors would be used to search for Sirius Black and allegedly ‘guard’ Hogwarts students, he’d insisted they learn to cast one. Ditsy was muggleborn and had four brothers and three sisters but only her eldest brother had attended Hogwarts. Spirit was a halfblood and had been adopted by the Unoriginals from an orphanage after befriending Ditsy in her first year at Hogwarts. Now she and her sister were in their fifth year, with their new friends, Iolas, Tim, Ghave and Marksen, so Spirit had spent four summer holidays with her adopted family.

When Professor Lupin came to check on Arula and Uwen he’d been dismayed to see the state the walls and carpet were in and transfigured a temporary metal barrier covering the hole where the outside wall had been and the gap allowing rain in but then decreed that the groups could cope without the rest. Thankfully no more disasters occurred before they’d exited the train.


	30. Uada/Uwen/Guy Refat/Atratus ch30

Upon leaving the train, he rumbled lowly to warn Swift, Stealth, Ares and Rhunon of danger. Ministry officials awaited the murmuring school children on the station platform and were ignoring Hagrid who seemed puzzled as to why they were there and challenged them on whether they had permission from the headmaster to be interfering with school affairs. {Dwarvish: This looks like trouble. I know scheming politicians when I see them and it can’t possibly be a good thing they’re here.} Rhunon muttered suspiciously.

{Dwarvish: Probably here to ensure we all keep quiet about the dementors they’re supposedly in control of boarding a train full of children and causing widespread side-effects.} Uwen concurred.

That was when one wearing a hideous amount of pink coughed sweetly. "We’re here to borrow Uwen Refat for detainment after he harmed two ministry guards and to learn more about how he did so. If young Refat would please follow me to the ministry, I’m head of the Improper Use of Magic Office and will be collaborating with the creature department.” After speaking she giggled.

Uwen stiffened and bit back a growl, restraining his impulse to torch her where she stood despite the rain. Although he was more than happy to just end her and move country to protect his wearle, Lupin would be less willing, especially as he’d just got a stable job. Iolas informed him of where he knew the vile woman from. {Russian: She’s the hag who drafted anti werewolf legislation and the reason they can’t get full time employment, or in fact any employment at all really, I found out when I investigated werewolf laws in the British Isle.}

{Russian: Somehow I doubt they just want to question me about my fire.} He conferred darkly. He quashed the magic that had started surging in response to his emotions and concentrated on not letting it loose while still focusing on keeping his eyes blue, the last thing he needed was to give her any more reason to ‘study’ him.

{Vampire: My parents warned me about her, she hates anything not human. According to her we’re all beasts and halfbreeds. She’s as anti-vampire as she is anti-werewolves, the kind of politician who would make ‘creature hunting’ legal. Tried to get mermaids rounded up and tagged a few years ago.} Stealth in his fox form bared his teeth at the pink robed witch, eyes flashing red. Ares hissed in agreement.

Behind them Arula had disappeared into the crowd clinging to Lupin’s side, eyes wide with fear. She’d encountered the witch her aunt had told her was the kind that ensured leaving the manor would always be perilous. Vera stood in front of her protectively. Finch, Ditsy and Spirit also grouped around the pair so as to not lose them in the crowd.

Incensed at the complete silence from the dripping wet student body in front of her, Umbridge repeated herself louder than before in her sickly-sweet voice. “I said would young Refat come here please.” Clenching his jaw slightly Uwen walked forward slowly in the heavy silence, face blank, if he gave them nothing to use against him then the headmaster would have an easier time convincing them to release him to attend school. The longer this continued the larger the chance she’d decide to drag the others into this for supposedly hiding him from Ministry summons.

He could withstand whatever they had in store for him until Dumbledore negotiated his return. Ursi would keep Moony in line that evening and Ares and Stealth would ensure she wasn’t alone on the nights he was unable to see her. If he wanted this over and done with as soon as possible and to still attend Hogwarts, he had no choice but to go quietly.

Dread pooled in his stomach as he faced down the ministry employees. Legally dragons didn’t have any rights or protection after all.


	31. Remus Lupin ch31

After sending the older students off in threstral drawn carriages and shepherding the first years towards Hagrid, Lupin set off for the castle, expression grim. Of the students entrusted to Hogwarts by the Ministry even Ghave had been outraged and fearful hearing of Uwen’s detainment. Only with the promise that he’d speak to Dumbledore as soon as possible did he convince them to attend the feast and get into a carriage. Bursting into the staff room he broke the news. “Dumbledore: The Ministry have taken Uwen after he disintegrated two dementors that attacked the Hogwarts Express. He went quietly but it was Umbridge who collected him and I’m worried they’ll do more than just ask him politely how he destroyed them.” All of the teachers were shocked by the news and started to chatter among themselves. They all knew of Uwen and his abilities to aid were-animal transformations but there was no written record of dementors ever being permanently destroyed before.

“Silence!” Dumbledore stood at the head of the staff table in garish purple robes. “While this is alarming news, we need to start the feast. Part way though Minerva and Remus you should collect those who’ll accompany you to the enclosed area for Remus’ transformation tonight. At the end of the feast I’ll see what I can do for Refat in the ministry. After all he’s a student under our care and should join the other sixth years in lessons as soon as possible.”


	32. Dolores Umbridge ch32

Dolores smirked triumphantly. The very earliest the beast would be returned to the school was the next morning and until then it would stay chained in the cell she’d picked out for it. Deciding to make the most of the time she had available to drag answers from it she trotted to the reinforced steel door and tapped it with her short wand. Adjusting her pink bow, she entered the damp box of a room and commanded the beast cheerily. “Tell me everything and I won’t see a need to bring a dementor in here.”

It stared at her and leant against the wall casually. Even with its hands chained to the wall and blindfolded to make it respect she was in control, it continued to pretend to be civilised. “I created fire to drive the dementors that were attacking my cabin and the neighbouring cabin away, then cast my patronus to patrol the train and defend other students. Dragon fire is hotter than fiendfyre so it shouldn’t be unfeasible to you that it would work, especially if you haven’t tested to see if your guards are immune yet.”

Fuming Dolores tried to take deep breaths as it lied to her then simpered. “I know you’re lying. You must have used dark magic. I will get the truth out of you dear, so just admit what you’ve done.” It refused to bend to comply to her will and repeated its earlier lies.

Stiffly Umbridge called for the dementor to be sent in for a few hours. After that if it still defied her, she’d concluded that a mere creature hardly needed vision anyway. Nodding primly, she left satisfied that soon the ministry would be thanking her for uncovering the beast masquerading as a student and giving it its due reward. The magically warded, iron muzzle she’d just attached would prevent any fire breathing destroying her dementor.

Uwen’s last coherent thought was dread that the iron chains restrained him, with his magic shut away any damage they did could be permanent if severe enough. He’d also be in agony all night when the full moon started calling to him to fully transform to his reptile body yet the poisonous chains prevented even a scale forming. He screwed his eyes shut underneath the blindfold and bit his tongue in an effort to not scream. Conveniently the human had left two tiny holes in the muzzle through which the sound would be audible after all.


	33. Furtim/Tim/Stealth Mortem ch33

Moony and Ursi were as furious as Swift, Ares and he were. Dusk, despite counselling about leaving the matter of freeing him in the headmaster’s hands, sounded just as eager to kill the vile witch. With Uada absent the wearle had been restless after Ursi and Moony transformed painfully and prowled around their underground territory catching birds that were promptly ripped to shreds. No deer had been homed in the enchanted cave after all, so the birds of paradise that foolishly flew close enough to the forest floor were first choice on the menu.

The following morning at breakfast the Spectrum Alpha was still missing. The Great Hall was filled to the brim with rambunctious students screeching and discussing their new timetables which they had received from their head of house. Any speculation over why extra students had joined not into first year was largely forgotten. Of course, there were still some who occasionally mused about what the government were trying to achieve by detaining the new sixth year, what Sirius Black was doing or shared opinions on the dementors that now surrounded the school. Most students quickly pushed such thoughts aside as they overlooked their own schedule.

Ares had taken one look at the crowds and announced he was going to hunt in the forest, abandoning Furtim to at his peril venture to the Ravenclaw table to sit with Iolas and Rhunon. Garnering odd looks from the other Ravenclaws for not sitting at the Slytherin table, that he ignored, Tim reached for his chalice of pig blood and sipped at it pensively. The news he was a vampire spread quickly.

With a crack two aurors pushed the doors to the great hall open, Umbridge trotted behind them, turning to sneer derisively at the figure in chains behind her escorted by two other aurors. Any hubbub in the room abruptly died as the figure’s muzzle and blindfold came into focus. Despite the restraints the prisoner walked regally at the same pace as their captors without stumbling. Even Snape grimaced and most of the staff present looked aghast at such treatment. Only Filch didn’t seem to disapprove. Dumbledore composed himself and walked around the high table to stand opposite Umbridge. Catching scent of the dried blood on the prisoner Tim blanched. He’d recognise that scent anywhere. Iolas was concerned by Tim’s reaction but when the vampire turned to throw up over the floor understanding dawned on the animagus and dwarf. Clenching their fists, they struggled to not draw their weapons.

“By the decree of Cornelius Fudge we’re here to return your-” The witches lip curled. “student to you for the first day of term.”

Dumbledore fought to keep his tone level and not publicly denounce the government system as corrupt and inhumane. Not even over this could he risk his political influence that he would need when Voldemort returned. “Professor McGonagall will escort Mr Refat to the hospital wing after you release him from his restraints.”

Hesitantly the aurors freed his wrists and reached to unclick the muzzle. After it fell off, they quickly backed away, not prepared to risk their hands retrieving the blindfold. Umbridge sniffed disdainfully about beasts and led the wizarding police out of the hall. While the student body remained stunned into silence, McGonagall approached the dragon and asked him to follow her. Without removing the blindfold he listened and stalked out of the hall following her. Abandoning their meals, the rest of the students rescued from the smuggler camp tailed them, a fretting Remus right behind them.

A shocked yell from a Hufflepuff student who’d just glanced at The Daily Prophet newspaper in front of them drew the remaining student body’s attention. According to the article on Fudge’s interview about the student taken from Hogwarts the Ministry of Magic had temporarily held a dragon for interrogation under suspicions of attempting to aid the mass murderer Sirius Black by eliminating the dementors hunting the fugitive. The minister stated the creature had been uncooperative and immune to veritaseum so the ministry had been forced to leave them in Dolores Umbridge’s capable hands to find out if it was the case. Results had been inconclusive it claimed but the dragon would be monitored at Hogwarts so even if it attempted to aid Black any plots would be unsuccessful.


	34. Poppy Pomfrey ch34

Uwen’s wrists were chafed and coloured an ugly purple from the tightness of the chains. His body was covered in sores and bruises underneath the black top he’d thrown off and worst of all was the brand that marred his chest. Decorating her patient’s skin was the ministry logo. She’d seen lots over the years but never something as intentionally horrific. By the depth of the gash it was clear it’d started healing only to be repeatedly marked and would take weeks to heal completely even at an accelerated pace. When she asked the boy if the healing magic he had an aptitude for could help, he’d laughed bitterly then explained that he couldn’t heal himself and no potions or creams would work on him anyway as his blood was so acidic.

Worst of all was what lay beneath the blindfold the witch had tentatively pulled off. The boy’s eyes were a clouded blue mist with no discernible pupil. Without potions to fix the damage they were beyond saving. Physical and magical damage inflicted alongside the ancient ritual Umbridge had performed ensured his blindness was permanent.

Despite not being pleased to have his suspicions confirmed he’d taken the news easier than most. Discussing how the Slytherin would cope with school went fairly smoothly. Already the dragon had looked into what he would do in case he lost each of his senses and had already had a trial run in his old wearle living two weeks without each. With sharper senses in his elvish and reptile form, especially lacking vision, he ought to be able to navigate fairly competently when it combined with his ability to ‘see’ magic by sensing it and building the mental map accordingly. In Hogwarts due to the magic running through the castle itself she expected he’d not start running into walls in the school. Muggle buildings would be more problematic but he’d trialled channelling his own magic through the end of his staff in waves as a form of echolocation then using the shapes it revealed in his surroundings to construct a mental map. He could also use it like a white cane.

What disappointed him most wasn’t the loss of colours in his future, difficulties reading (he’d already mastered a spell that could create a magical copy of a book which he could then pick out words on, which was then a solid object that wouldn’t disappear), increased hazards when brewing potions (he could already do so with his back turned merely enchanting the right ingredients and equipment to follow mental instructions) or the absence of vision to win a fight (his aura could fill an area with constant magic while he occupied it if he allowed it to and allow him to know where opponents were. His magic could also be utilised as tracking missiles anyway so there was every possibility of him killing an opponent long range).

Bothering him most was his inability to navigate while flying. He’d be able to not crash into mountains or birds but would have no indication what it was he was flying above, certainly not enough to track down prey or allies from the air without any spells- contrasting immensely to his formerly superb vision that could show him deer herds running in the forest miles away. Being confined to searching on the earth, away from the skies he loved unless he was accompanied by someone else was what frustrated him.

Sighing, Matron Pomfrey exited the curtained off bed to pass on the news while her patient pulled his top back on, chest now covered in white bandages. Lupin, McGonagall and a small crowd of students sat waiting in the hospital wing, some more patiently than others. “He has lots of minor injuries that should take a few days to heal, one that will take around a week to heal but that shouldn’t inhibit his movements. So far he’s shown no signs of lasting effects from prolonged dementor exposure although you may want to check he’s coping emotionally and…” She swallowed back a lump in her throat. “he’s blind.”

Shock struck the visitors and helpless fury simmered in their eyes at what the government could get away with. Not bothering to retie the blindfold before he did so, Uwen ducked under the white sheets quartering off his bed to greet the group.

Arula winced at the sight of his eyes and muttered a hesitant “Get well soon.” Before dragging Kravera and Fintry off to go to class. As they left Fintry wished him her condolences.

Ghave scoffed derisively about the useless legal system to Rhunon and declared he didn’t plan on sticking around longer for any kind of emotional reunion. They left at the same time to go to lessons, Iolas followed soon after but not before headbutting his friend’s hand reassuringly. Despite Professor McGonagall’s insistence Stealth refused to leave his alpha’s side and leapt into Uwen’s arms, bushy tail swishing in annoyance when told to leave. Marksen had been horrified such a thing had happened and only at Lupin’s encouragement finally entered the human filled hallways again.

Remus stared at his charge sorrowfully. “Uwen…”

Minerva put a hand on the former Gryffindor’s shoulder supportively as the two faced the student still wearing his Slytherin robes. “Is there anything the staff can do to help you in your studies?” Sitting on the foot of a hospital bed, the dragon, preoccupied with trying to still the wriggling fox in his arms, absently mumbled that there wasn’t anything he could think of unless wizards used braille and that he’d be fine.

Giving up trying, Uwen dropped Stealth onto the floor when he stood up and bade the professors farewell then walked to lessons, staff in hand. The fox animagus trotted at his heels to ensure he arrived at the right classroom before the vampire headed to his own.


	35. Charity Burbage ch35

Lessons starting up and homework being issued meant she saw Vera less. As much as she loved her job Charity couldn’t help but wish the easy going routine of the holidays could continue- impossible of course but still something she hoped for. At the end of the Saturday staff meeting Dumbledore called for the guardians of the ministry placed refugees to stay behind and report on their progress over the first full week of term.

McGonagall started, divulging Iolas’ achievements. “As you know my son is a talented flyer on par with Ghave.” Rolanda nodded in acknowledgement. “He’s below average in herbology but good at most other subjects due to his dedicated studying and specialises in History of Magic and Charms. I’m lead to believe he’s behaved admirably so far as prefect.”

Rolanda spoke next, sighing slightly. “Aside from being a skilled flyer and good Defence Against the Dark Arts student Ghave can be lackluster in applying himself and is either average or below it. He seems to have a particularly strong aversion to learning History of Magic and performs horrendously in potions due to not paying attention to the instructions.” At her grumble the other teachers gave the exasperated guardian sympathetic looks.

Remus grimaced when he started off with his report too. “Despite his incredible performance in potions and good knowledge in Muggle studies and History of Magic Uwen performs worse than Ghave in subjects that involve any kind of magic. So far he’s incinerated three school brooms and blown up a section of wall in every lesson while trying to do simple spells like wingardium leviosa with his staff despite the ability to cast a corporeal patronus over the holidays.” None of the staff could hide their wince at that. “Arula has caused no issues though. She finds astronomy confusing, doesn’t take naturally to DADA and isn’t keen on brooms but performs well or at least averagely in each subject. She even manages to do well in History of Magic despite Binns just droning on all lesson.”

Charity followed up with her contribution. “Kravera performs similarly to Arula but due to more rigorous home-schooling before Hogwarts is usually a little better and has had some structured duelling training already, although she’s behind in muggle studies still.”

Pomona clapped the muggle studies professor on the back. “Kravera and Arula are rather skilled in herbology after helping me out so much in the greenhouses but aren’t on Fintry’s level of unbelievable. I’d attribute her success with plants and in Care of Magical creatures to her elvish magic though which is spectacular. Aside from those subjects she’s generally average but struggles with subjects that require prior knowledge of human culture.”

Filius chattered happily about his Ravenclaw’s achievements. “Rhunon’s performance in Ancient Runes is commendable and she averages at the top end of what is usually achieved by a student in other subjects, although she’s as uncoordinated as Fintry on a broom and swore never to sit on one again after she crashed.”

Neither the vampire nor centaur student had a guardian to speak for them so Dumbledore repeated what his staff had told him. “Marksen shows incredible aptitude for Divination and Astronomy and performs well in herbology but performs at a significantly lower standard in all other classes except charms in which he manages well. Better than I had thought possible for a centaur with little prior instruction. Furtim, as Minerva knows, shines in transfiguration and is performing competently in all other lessons magic utilising. He’s at an average level in potions but performs dismally Pomona says in herbology, some days literally causing plants to shrivel up and die from merely touching them. As for flying, well the brooms have completely ignored both Marksen and Furtim.” Charity hummed sympathetically. She’d never been good with brooms either. “But another important matter is have Mr Refat’s blindness caused him problems getting to classes?”

The werewolf professor was about to put his hand up out of old habit then stopped at the last moment. “Surprisingly he’s been coping around the castle, getting no more lost than the first years. However, he along with Fintry and Marksen, still doesn’t like human architecture.”


	36. Uada/Uwen/Guy Refat/Atratus ch36

{Bird: I was wondering if any of you knew of a magic school that’s shrouded in more mystery than Hogwarts concerning its location and could tell me what countries usually attend it, preferably one that speaks Latin or English. I’ve heard of Beauxbatons Academy of magic (which teaches lessons in French and Spanish) and Koldovstoretz (which is the Russian school one of my friends has attended) already.} Uwen asked the crowd of owls who stared at him inquisitively. Fintry’s female tawny owl Birch and Kravera’s male European eagle owl Royal both reported negatively. Royal had heard of the Mahoutokoro School of magic in Japan that Kravera’s parents hadn’t allowed her to attend but hooted the only language spoken was Japanese. The proud bird had been able to supply the information that there were only eleven large wizarding schools (of which Hogwarts was smallest) but that most wizards were taught at home or in small local community classes. Birch had speculated Muggleborns would sometimes have to travel far to receive a magical education or never learnt to utilise their magic at all beyond except accidentally.

{Bird: My master was almost sent to Durmstrang. I know it occasionally allows students from the UK to attend but mainly covers the Scandinavian countries. I know also Bulgarians sometimes attend. I believe my master watched a friendly international game between two bizarre flocks of contrastingly dressed humans in the air in which a Bulgarian student of Durmstrang played, Viktor Krum Draco said. Although I didn’t see the game a great grey owl I’m acquainted with said that that one human looked like it actually belonged in the air on its stick. Latin is the language spoken at the institution which is why my master chose to attend here instead even though he speaks a little Latin.} As snooty as the owl was, he had been helpful, so the dragon thanked him respectfully and produced a frog’s leg from his robe to offer to the raptor.

After holding out another frog’s leg for a barn owl, Uwen had the direction of the Bulgarian ministry of magic and information on the school. Perfect. With all the knowledge he needed Uwen cast his magic out in front of him seeking a suitable pocket of magic to force wider and rip a portal in. Concentrating, the Slytherin identified one and formed his gateway into the Bulgarian minister’s office. Ignoring the slight discomfort in his stomach he grasped his staff tightly, brushed his left hand over his dagger’s ivory hilt, then stepped into the foreign building- he had preparations to make.

The wizard sitting behind the desk in the centre of the room had a place name card spelling Mr Oblansk looked stunned to see a blind, long silver haired elf wearing Hogwarts robes over black muggle wear appear out of thin air in his office. Entering through a slit of churning magic that promptly disappeared once the stranger was stood fully in his room. The confusion evident on the man’s face only increased when the intruder started speaking in fluent Bulgarian.

{Bulgarian: I’m sorry to arrive with no warning but thought to make use of as much as possible of my Saturday free from school working on pulling this off. I need asylum from the British ministry of Magic for the next time they decide I ought to be arrested.} Grimacing slightly the young man brazenly pulled his black top off to reveal the ministry logo burnt onto his skin. Oblansk gasped in horror. {As you can see last time wasn’t very pleasant and I want an alternative to staying in Hogwarts where they can get to me.

{Owing to the rescue from creature trappers and traffickers I and some other mostly non-human students currently attend Hogwarts under Ministry authority. We have been placed there for the remainder of the year to supposedly to ensure our safety until they’ve dealt with the last pockets of smugglers. Naturally I feel that it’s unnecessary but owing to my newly chosen guardian am willing to endure attending lessons for the time being. I plan on staying with my guardian still but not attending Hogwarts. Others in the group have also decided on permanent guardians and will choose along with their new family what to do at the end of the year. Some have temporary guardians and plans to either find another magic school to attend or just leave human society in search of their own cultures.}

The wizard wearing splendid black robes trimmed with gold, knew, for ill or good, exactly what he would do. He was known for having a fondness for humour but could be serious when the situation called for it. {Bulgarian: How can I help you? I would offer you Bulgarian citizenship, but it can only be legally given to a human or were-animal unless you were born in the country and happen to be at least part human.}

{Bulgarian: I’m aware of that. I read up on the laws across all the wizarding communities I could after being forced into the human one in Britain. There is an indirect way to get protection of a similar sort however and I’m willing to consider formally becoming a familiar to a Bulgarian student currently attending Durmstrang provided I like them when we meet. Owing to how elusive magical schools are I thought it best to come to you to ask about this, although I believe I would be fine without any further education my guardian believes it’s important and he would be relieved if I continued to learn more about human society. Besides I need to try and change how were-animals are treated by witches and wizards and the education system is an ideal place to do that from.}

{Bulgarian: Hmm, I believe that would work but most Bulgarian students don’t study abroad at any of the main schools and tend to be home-schooled owing to the relatively small size of our wizarding community. In fact there are only three Bulgarian youths studying abroad: two muggleborns that came into ministry attention and attend Beauxbatons as Durmstrang will accept any magical humanoid studying except those born and raised by muggles, in case muggles ever declare war on wizards and the muggleborns aided them I believe, and just one student at Durmstrang because he found fame tiring. He like you came to me directly.

{Fortunately, I can arrange for you to meet with him because of the Durmstrang system of transporting students to the site. Ministers for magic in all countries where students request to attend Durmstrang send a letter to the headmaster who then will send out acceptance forms to those chosen with a portkey attached that can only be activated by that student, will carry only that student and only activates if the password written in the letter is said on September the first. To attend a year at the school the student can’t afford to miss the time slot. Now as well as these portkeys each minister for magic with a pupil in attendance is granted a portkey to hold for use in emergencies that will activate all year round and carry passengers but which can only be utilised by them- a last resort in case a student for instance needs to for instance be retrieved immediately due to a family member’s death or the like.}

Oblansk pulled a large rusty iron key out of a desk drawer. {Bulgarian: After you give me a name to use take hold of this key and we will appear on the island that acts as a station to access Durmstrang by magical boat. To sate my curiosity could you confirm your background too?}

{Bulgarian: Call me Guy, Guy Atratus. I’m a rare type of dragon called Magicae Draco of the recently destroyed Spectrum. I’m in the process of rebuilding it and have managed to assemble a werewolf, werecat, vampire cat, tabby cat animagus, winged cat animagus and vampire fox animagus.}

Krasimir couldn’t restrain his amused smile. {Bulgarian: No dragons?”}

{Bulgarian: No. I hope in the coming years for hatchlings. However, kittens and cubs are welcome too. I was taken in by a vile witch called Umbridge for questioning about the disintegrating of two dementors in defence of my friends and myself.} Noticing the Bulgarian’s expression, he smirked slightly and placed a navy book drawn from his trouser pocket on the desk. {I’ll leave you a book on magical species if you want. Human’s knowledge and understanding is vastly inferior to the knowledge my wearle has amassed over millennia. To destroy dementors it’s a simple matter of torching them with dragon fire. Fiendfyre might work too but that’s not been tested.} A shadow passed over the Guy’s features. [Of course, she didn’t believe I was honest so decided that my vision was unnecessary.}

He frowned. {Bulgarian: That was totally unwarranted of her even if you are a dragon. No sentient creature deserves that.} Oblansk held out the rusty key. {Here you’re officially trustworthy enough to be trusted near minors.}

{Bulgarian: Unfortunately I have an allergy to iron. Do I have to touch the key?} Thoughtfully Krasimir wrapped a handkerchief around the key handle. Atratus inclined his head in gratitude. {Dragon: Whether I have good intentions doesn’t change danger my presence poses.} The minister was puzzled as to what the barely audible whisper had meant but put it out of his mind, it sounded like no human language he'd ever heard.

At the Bulgarian shout of ‘wherever the wind may blow’ the pair vanished. Left behind was only a hastily written note from Oblansk stating he had urgent business elsewhere but would be back by six at the latest, a thick, a leather book and a black top.

Durmstrang’s island was spartan in landscape, a flat, rectangular hunk of rock with one stone bunker with a large iron door and single window. Transfiguring a pebble into a roughly shaped stone bench the wizard took a seat and watched awestruck as Guy (who was still topless he realised) morphed into a stunning silver dragon with pale blue under scales, jagged back spikes and striking indigo horns. Dark purple patches framed his misty eyes, leaving them more highlighted than they’d been before. Stretching, the reptile lowered himself into a comfortable position lying on the cold stones, forelegs in front of him, wings folded and powerful tail wrapped around his side. The sharp purple blade at the end of it carefully settled parallel to his wing joints.

Before long Karkaroff apparated in front of the pair. As headmaster he was the only one able to apparate within the school grounds and had been alerted to the presence of two lifeforms on the island that he promptly investigated. The English wizard paled, dumbstruck at the sight of a dragon calmly awaiting his entry. Everyone knew dragons were untameable and untrainable.

From beside the beast Oblansk addressed him and the wizard finally noticed the Bulgarian minister sitting patiently on a bench. Karkaroff began to interrogate his visitor in English, it was the headmaster’s first language and Krasimir spoke it fluently after all. “What is that thing doing here and how have you managed to control it?”

“Guy sought me out and I’d like you to bring Krum here please.”

“Dragons are dangerous, we need to subdue it immediately. You’re delusional if you believe that it isn’t just waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.” Uada narrowed his eyes at the wizard. He may be blind but he could still see magic, even if the strong winds on this unfamiliar island were messing with his sense of smell and hearing a little. He could hear what was being said perfectly well, just not hear individual footsteps or identify which direction a scent came from. Growling quietly, he granted Krasimir the opportunity to resolve the situation by himself.

Oblansk sighed at his fellow wizard’s assumptions. “Can’t you see this dragon is blind? He poses no threat to those who respect him, which you would do well to remember. I assure you Karkaroff I’m not delusional. Now please fetch Krum.”

“Dragons are dangerous with or without vision imbecile!”

Having had enough Guy leapt at the headmaster, who stood frozen in fear and knocked him to the ground. Returning to his humanoid form he spoke looking down upon the trembling wreck, dagger at his target’s throat. “You’re correct that I’m still dangerous but seem to be forgetting that wizards are dangerous too. That doesn’t mean they must inevitably attack anyone new does it? Kindly take back your insult to the good minister here, fetch Krum and explain exactly what that blemish upon your arm is. Don’t even think about trying to run.”

Frozen by fear Igor nodded weakly and hurriedly apologised to the Bulgarian then apparated away to fetch his student. Once he disappeared Oblansk asked if it had really been necessary to react in such a way. The dragon, still in his humanoid form, just shrugged mildly. Dealing with the coward hadn’t even required he unchained his magic.

A loud crack announced the return of Karkaroff with the duck footed Bulgarian student who looked mystified as to what it was that had shaken the schoolmaster so badly and what it was that concerned him. Viktor hadn’t expected to see a blind elf with silver hair holding a masterfully crafted dagger and pine staff. Especially not a bare-chested one branded with a foreign logo. In his confusion he just sat beside his minister who’d beckoned him over and patted his back comfortingly.

The elf nodded to him in greeting before turning to stare at Igor’s forearm hissing something unintelligible. After a moment’s hesitation the blind magic user sheathed his sword and with his free hand grasped the English wizard’s wrist. As the immortal chanted a black mist started to creep up his arm in grasping tendrils, encircling the fair skinned elf’s elbow in a dark band then slowly fading. When he stepped away, the headmaster looked at his arm in relief and started sobbing. His saviour cut off his weeping with a single comment in English, Viktor was only just learning English and could only pick out the word hiding. Karkaroff nodded eagerly then took his leave of the island.

Viktor furrowed his brow and tried to address the elf in his very basic English. “Vot is going on?”

The elf’s uncanny ability to appear to be looking right at someone despite his lack of vision would have silenced any other student who’d just witnessed this display of strange power but Viktor was used to receiving intense looks ever since he signed up for the Bulgarian national team. His fame meant that he could never be sure what another’s intentions were so he had only a few acquaintances at school (Niklas’ four that also included Mark, Bjarne and Filip) but no friends. Karkaroff’s encouragement of an ‘everyone for themselves’ attitude caused small groups to become incredibly tight knit and averse to the continued presence of outsiders. Or any longer than it took to receive an autograph and have talked enough to claim they’d met an international quidditch star.

He’d only started attending the school from fifth year and the only groups that would let him join fully after already being formed were filled with obsessive celebrity hunters and were therefore not any he desired to be any part of. Impressed by the celebrity’s confidence in addressing him Guy decided to spare him his struggle. {Bulgarian: I applaud your effort but no need for you to struggle. Am I correct in believing you’re Viktor Krum who is judged by owls to be a competent flyer?}

Shoulders hunched and praying that the elf didn’t think much of human sports he replied uncomfortably. {Bulgarian: Yes, I’m Viktor Krum.}

{Bulgarian: I’m Guy Atratus. It’s a pleasure to meet such a skilled flyer. We should race sometime.}

Viktor asked him curiously, now less uncomfortable. {Bulgarian: What broom do you have?} Guy raised an eyebrow and leapt several feet into the air mid fall a dragon appeared in his place and flapped its large wings once to remain airborne. Nothing could quite have prepared the seeker for that and he gaped in astonishment.

[Bulgarian: As you can see Guy is a dragon.} The Bulgarian seeker nodded mutely at his minister's words. {He’s seeking asylum from the British ministry by looking to become the legal familiar of a Durmstrang student. I believe you can piece together the rest of the story. Just now Atratus is attending Hogwarts but at the very latest by the end of the year he will be free to attend here. He’s a sixth year like you are.]

{Bulgarian: I don’t already have a familiar so can see no reason to not offer as much protection as I can.} Krum replied to the adult wizard. {Would you like to visit Durmstrang every Saturday Guy? I have nothing pressing to do today so have plenty of time to practice flying manoeuvres.} In response the dragon lowered his tail to allow the seventeen-year-old to scramble up on his back. Reins the same colour as the newly conjured purplish grey saddle appeared which he hesitantly took as he clambered into the leather seat.


	37. Ursi Lunar ch37

After his trip to meet his new human Uada seemed less worried about what had happened with the British ministry. He’d not been fully himself after he lost his vision and to Ursi’s relief, had finally started to recover. Despite her best assurances the dragon had been shattered by his impaired navigation ability and spent over a week wistfully staring at the night sky. As a landbound creature the werecat couldn’t fully understand but knew how much freedom flying gave him and she could understand why he cherished that. Despite his aversion to the riding equipment her mate had thoroughly enjoyed flying with the Bulgarian student he’d contacted. She wasn’t particularly keen on humans but was grateful that a rider holding reins rectified Uada’s inability to fly to a particular place and by himself in times when speed was necessary.

Hogwarts was so filled with magic power he could see it miles off but going away from it all he could see was an absence of magic over what he knew were vast expanses of coniferous forest. Discussions about getting the same spells cast on him that post owls had as soon as possible also improved his mood further. It would resolve even more of his issues. Nothing would ever fully make up for the loss of sight as excellent as the silver dragon had had but he was managing better now and she’d even managed to get him to gain a little rest and to purr. He’d yet to try hunting again and none of Ursi’s encouragement had convinced him to but the cat counted on Moony being able to inspire him to do so next full moon.

The green eyed humanoid huffed a little remembering the conversation she’d had with the wolf after the pair had disgruntledly sat down and accepting they would just have to spend the night away from their group member when he was captured rage was pushed to the side as it achieved nothing at present but would be better served appearing if they ever came face to face with his captors. As the only one of the wereanimals currently lying at Uada’s side she would have to bring up what they’d discussed. With the two vampires away hunting rats it was the ideal time. {Animal: Uada, Moony and I discussed something last full moon that I have to tell you. I don’t want to but can’t delay it any longer because of worry over how you are dealing with your blindness.}

Hearing the trepidation in her meow the dragon nuzzled her fondly telling her to continue if they thought it necessary. {Animal: To change views on were-animals you can’t simply inform them about why we can be no threat when they already have such preconceptions only supported by behaviour of wereanimals because of how they’re treated due to those preconceptions. For instance, werewolves do hunt humans sometimes, a minority it’s true but it happens. You need to offer something to them that they feel will actually make a difference and gradually win them over. In light of this we discussed what could be done and decided upon two courses of action for you to take simultaneously, you should start a business selling large companion animals that will keep were-animals in check and also be pets for the human halves.}

At his small rumble she addressed his point. {Animal: I know for werecats the human half is meant to be the same as the cat but clearly it’s not always the case. Large dogs would be suitable for canines and we think that felines rescued from the illegal pet trade could help werecats. Now for the bit you won’t like. Moony thinks it would be alright for you to make a potion that removes lycanthropy but only works for humans who haven’t experienced a full moon yet. I know you believe such a potion is despicable but for a werewolf that likely spends its whole life starving and lonely also causing misery for its other half… Which only increases bad treatment and views on were-animals in general. Terminating such an existence before the wolf is self-aware is a good compromise that Moony has agreed to. Please consider it.}

Sighing, the dragon beside her gave a solemn nod of agreement. Uada may not like it but he could see the logic and would abide by what Moony had said about what was best for his fellow werewolves. There was no guarantee he’d create a potion with the desired effects but he’d try to if his mate and older packmate asked him.


	38. Ditsy/Ditz Unoriginal ch38

This year at Hogwarts had been particularly enjoyable so far, not only had she and Spirit received two new roommates but they’d gained three new friends who were currently eating tea across the table from them in the great hall. Fintry ate simple meals of different plants, berries and nuts with only water to drink but Arula and Kravera had similar tastes to her sister and herself and when they received gifts from their guardians would share the snacks among the four of them. Said snacks didn’t tend to last more than a day.

Outside their group of five Kravera talked to a mild mannered Slytherin girl she roomed with. Fintry would occasionally watch her friend Ghave fly, sometimes with Iolas, or practise archery with Marksen and Arula would greet Uwen stiffly every time they crossed paths. Ditsy was clueless as to what they’d been arguing about. Spirit remained in contact with Neville who she and Ditsy would group up with when threes were called for in herbology as for Ditsy, well, she hadn’t really made acquaintances outside of their group yet. Although this year the vampire who joined (he might have said his name was Stealth?) had started up conversations with her a few times when she ended up in the hospital wing after unfortunate potions accidents. She wasn’t sure why he’d been there as he never seemed to be injured but when she asked him he’d laughed and said his cat had kicked him out of the dormitory.

Today Arula seemed particularly upbeat, a rarity since Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban. She wasn’t sure exactly what he’d done as the details had fled her mind but knew it affected her ginger friend. Vera became tight lipped if any inquiries about it were made and Fintry merely shifted uncomfortably so the long-haired pale blonde and short haired brunette witches had stopped asking. Adjusting her glasses, Ditsy brought her wandering attention back to the conversation at hand, listening as she ate the roast chicken breast she’d just finished cutting up.

“Oh Vera, I have brilliant news! Uwen out of the blue mentioned that he’s starting to work on a cure for werewolves!” Kravera spluttered at her best friend’s outburst.

“ **What!** I can’t believe it. Why?” A few other Hufflepuffs shot curious glances their way.

Finch quietly interjected. “Keep your voice down, rumours spread could get out of hand. False hope won’t help anyone Arla. Keep it in mind too Vera.” The Japanese student rolled her eyes but complied.

Practically bouncing in her seat, the French girl replied. “He’ll only attempt to make it work for werewolves who haven’t yet transformed but it would be a miracle for so many families.”

Spirit beat Ditsy to the question puzzling them both. “If someone could potentially make a full cure why wouldn’t they?”

This time Arula sounded bitter as she stabbed her broccoli ruthlessly. “He says that would be paramount to wanton genocide and that anyone who would do such a thing is detestable. Even when I quoted how many people a year are killed or have their lives ruined by werewolves, he wasn’t at all affected just raised an eyebrow and claimed it was due to the way they were treated by wizarding society and lack of proper precautions and that he can hardly be held accountable for human idiocy. Frankly I don’t see how filling a cellar with dirt then growing non-poisonous mushrooms or placing reinforced chew toys inside them will make much difference or is necessary. He apparently thinks wizards already strained for money should also buy a pig carcass every full moon to sate monsters they don’t choose to turn into.” Vera placed a tanned hand on Arla’s shoulder consolingly.

Before long conversation dwindled as the friends enjoyed their Monday breakfasts. Arla's simple question whether the visually impaired girl wanted her essay's grammar briefly looked over for tomorrow's lesson set Ditsy into a state of panic. The disarray that surrounded her bed made packing challenging at the best of times but the Hufflepuff's forgetfulness made it doubly bad every day almost without fail she forgot something essential. Whether it be her tie, her quill, parchment, previous lesson notes, her whole bag or even her wand varied. Every week or so Spirit would sometimes have to join her in the rush to the dormitory the four had ended up sharing but invariably Ditsy would end up finishing breakfast then hurrying to retrieve whatever possession she was lacking by herself.

The presence of dementors outside of the school grounds hadn't impacted Hogwarts general life very much but any effects were predominantly felt when one travelled alone through the castle. Then one felt the occasional chill run up their spine or their mood suddenly sunk. Those with past horrors were those most frequently struck by such impressions but even Ditsy who'd lived largely contentedly with her working-class family in urban London and was almost never quiet or anything short of upbeat and friendly sometimes had the misfortune to be in the wrong place at the wrong time when an agitated dementor swept closer to the grand castle.

The first sign that she'd stumbled into such a location was when she literally tripped over a shivering red eyed fox that yelped as it was jogged out of its stupor. Only afterwards did the girl realise that she'd been chilled and had the fox not been there Ditsy would have continued bumbling along to her common room absentmindedly without noticing. Fretting over decisions was something Arla or Vera were more prone to doing it never occurred to Ditsy that there was a conscious decision to be made and so she thought nothing of stopping to sit down and stroke the fox, even if it meant she'd inevitably be late for her first lesson of the day.

Neither had the thought that as a wild animal attempting to touch the fox could have been a very bad idea. Fortunately for her the effects of the dementor's presence were still weighing on the creature's mind so it didn't bite her fingers off out of reflex. Had the animal instead been Ares then whichever human attempted to stroke him would have lost a whole hand but Stealth was slower to resort to violence.

After a few seconds the animal ducked away and transformed into the vampire student whose chin length black hair was ruffled messily and his rusty brown eyes were wide with shock as he recognised the human he'd met in Hogsmeade. Recovering he bashfully apologised for lying in such a hazardous spot in the school corridor and not managing to cast his patronus in time cheeks dusted with pink. Ditsy cheerfully assured him it was no trouble upon which he gave a small hesitant smile as he waved in farewell. “See you later Ditz.”

Humming absently the Hufflepuff walked on.


	39. Molares Ares ch39

Ares hadn't hated the influx of small humans as much as he thought he might. Stealth still roamed with him at night, he still saw Ursi and Uada every night yet was free to spend as much or as little time with them as he wanted, could hunt however often he desired to and if he didn't want to could trick idiotic humans into getting food for him. Most of what they offered he turned his nose up at but any meat given was devoured; Molares had a preference for raw meat but found he didn't mind it cooked. The vampiric feline learned quickly those most likely to feed him were females wearing red and gold or yellow and black ties. Students wearing blue and bronze ties were often too preoccupied conversing with their fellow students and those with silver and green ties were usually more concerned over what was appropriate behaviour.

Stealth often satisfied his hunger overnight hunting small mammals but would still attend meals to discuss the latest research the fox animagus, Swift and the Anvil clan dwarf had done among the three of them. Uada spent a large portion of his free time during the day and the night too, in his potions lab developing a new potion whenever he wasn’t reading, training or enjoying his friends company. After the first week he’d decided exactly which subjects were worth his time and which weren’t considering his inability to cast any spells besides a patronus with his staff, despite numerous attempts all of which ended in explosions. Therefore, tended to disappear for large portions of the school day to the teachers’ displeasure.

Most students had just scurried off to lessons when Molares decided he’d go and investigate the Hufflepuff girl who had caught his vampire’s attention, she wouldn’t be there so investigating her possessions would be easier. Spinning around when he heard a heavy thud behind him the cat was greeted by an unexpected sight. Hissing at the humans wielding crude stakes seemed to give the aspiring vampire hunters second thoughts but the middle of the three barked sharply at the others to bring them in line.

At times like this Ares wished he understood more than just animal and vampire. Not that he needed to to realise they meant him harm but knowing how they planned to catch him would have been useful. There was no time to melt into the shadows before they fired off a curse that froze his muscles into place.


	40. Furtim/Tim/Stealth Mortem ch40

McGonagall pulled him aside at lunch to tell him the news, Iolas and Rhunon had been with him and looked equally shocked. _Ares was dead._

Slaughtered by humans he’d done nothing to hurt. This couldn’t be happening- not again- first his parents now his familiar. Barely conscious of his surroundings he stumbled and fell into his fox form, quivering on the tiled floor. Swift beside him also took on his four-legged body and flew towards the nearest window to alert their dragon wearlemate.

Unable to stay there any longer Stealth fled the hall, only stopping when he reached an empty corridor and collapsed against the wall having assumed again his humanoid form. Head between his hands and knees against his chest he felt the first racking sob convulse through his body as tears streamed down his cold cheeks. An undefinable amount of time passed it could have been seconds or hours as far as he were aware before someone stumbled across him. Half delirious he barely comprehended the words the worried blonde girl said as she tugged at his hand trying to bring him to a teacher.

Taking a shuddering breath, he composed himself, straightened his robes as he stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He was a pureblood vampire and perfectly capable of acting like one such weakness was perilous. He had to be prepared. Hogwarts was far from safe. He had to be strong because he wasn’t prepared to lose anyone else. This time when she spoke he gave Ditsy a polite smile and followed her to Lupin’s office where the others had gathered.


	41. Marksen ch41

The refugee group had been gathered in the hospital wing by the deputy headmistress. He wasn’t sure why but the solemn expression on even Ghave’s face informed him it was incredibly serious. Usually Marksen would already have returned to the forest after the end of lessons but Fintry’s owl Birch, wings fluttering anxiously, had brought him a note that he couldn’t ignore. Kravera was pale and had involuntarily grasped Arula’s hand although neither seemed to have noticed it yet engrossed by the information being given to them. Fintry was situated in such a position that she’d be able to spin around to face the doors with her bow loaded in mere seconds, shaking minutely with one hand clenched around her bow and the other hovering over her quiver. Uwen’s eyes were eerily blank unlike when he had had vision when they would flash brightly accurately indicating his mood now there was nothing the centaur could read from his closed posture and expressionless features. Furtim who was usually incredibly expressive was also unreadable as he held himself in a manner befitting objective royalty overseeing just another diplomatic dispute.

Rhunon scowled and interrupted McGonagall’s greetings. “Get to the point, Molares is dead and we all know that by now.” Iolas flinched slightly at her bluntness but just pretended to be adjusting his glasses when he caught the dwarf noticing. “Therefore, with such anti non-human sentiments running high and his killers uncaught, it’s only reasonable we be allowed to leave this gilded castle and start moving on with our lives.” Ghave grunted his agreement.

Lips drawn into a thin line the harrowed looking witch pronounced each word clearly and slowly, bitterness only just audible. “The ministry stands firm by its decision to keep you here until the end of the year, just as they have refused to remove dementors from the grounds despite Dumbledore’s requests. Nothing you can say will succeed in changing that.”

Snorting Ghave offered his unflattering opinion. “They’re stupid.” Despite looking disapproving the Hogwarts teacher didn’t deny his point there wasn’t much that could after all that could discredit it.

Marksen nervously spoke in the lull that followed, wringing his hands. “Is there anything you’re doing to make it any safer?” Despite aiming to study magic for a year to learn enough to help his herd and properly understand human culture beyond the heinous trespasses they committed, the young centaur had no desire to live in a dangerous environment. Ultimately his goal was to claim the centaur liaison role in the ministry a role that was currently only there for show and had never yet been occupied, he wanted to do something to stop human encroachment upon centaur territory and believed his goal was the best way to go about it. First, he had to survive each day one at a time. He’d only just mastered writing so had a long way to go.

Her silence said enough. Iolas stepped into his guardian’s shoes. “Try and not wander around by yourselves. You should already be avoiding walking alone because of the dementors but it’s now doubly important. Aside from Rhunon and Uwen we’re all in fifth year after all so should share a lot of lessons. I’m willing to walk with anyone here between lessons. That way we’ll not be by ourself much.” Before anyone else could add their own thoughts, Lupin stepped anxiously through the hospital doors and called for them all to attend the evening feast as the headmaster was going to give a speech. Ghave groaned.


	42. Ghave Savage ch42

The speech was boring just like the humans listening to it, unfortunately the ghoul had nothing better to do than listen to it- he would fly on his Cleansweep later with Iolas but for now with the food yet to appear had nothing to occupy his time as he awaited his meal hungrily.

Although he’d tried out at the start of the year, the ghoul hadn’t got a position on his house team. He was as good as the two beaters selected but they were identical red-haired twins and had almost flawless teamwork skills so were the best picks out of the selection. The blue haired Ravenclaw hadn’t tried out for his house team as he wanted more time to study for lessons and research for leisure and personal goals.

Recently a Hufflepuff in their year group had also started attending their informal flying sessions, Diggory the human’s surname was. He was a good player and on the captain of the house team so interesting to play with. Cornu had met him in the library and at prefect meetings, occasionally working with him in lessons, so introduced him to Ghave as the prefect’s new friend and another skilled flyer. Quidditch was only fun if it was a challenge after all and Ghave may not have liked humans but he could respect a fellow quidditch player.

The old man in extravagant plum purple began by tapping his glass to get all the rowdiest personalities to fall silent before he began. “Today the inconceivable has happened, earlier today a familiar was killed in these very halls. Fudge believes that it is the work of Black.” The alarmed students began to frantically confer among themselves. “However, I do not think he has breached our walls. Neither was it the work of a dementor nor forest creature. Molares was killed by a stake through the heart and I believe it was instead done by a student. If it were Black then he would surely have tried to do something more. I know that to many of you vampires are just the monsters out of bedtime stories but they are not so very different from us. Just as Molares was a cat first and foremost, beloved familiar and companion to his owner just as your pets are to you, he was born a vampire too. I believe there is nothing inherently wrong with that. For all of his stay here Molares never harmed a student and did not deserve to die for being born his species. I hope you will agree with me that such a tragedy was an undeserving fate and that whoever the perpetrators were they will come to regret their actions.”

Ghave scoffed at the thought. A leopard couldn’t change its spots nor did it want to. Despite the old man’s bleeding-heart views, most of the students would continue to distrust non-humans. Even the tolerant ones wouldn’t be happy about actually applying any equality when they actually encountered them. The amount of slurs used by humans for fellow humans commenting on sexuality and heritage was unbelievably pointless. Blue-haired boy was decent but he happened to be an animagus and not confined to a humanoid body and had been treated like a wild animal by humans so it would be strange if he was prejudiced against non-humans. Sure, some caution was warranted but the paranoia or hateful extremists were unnecessary and seemed to forget that humans were just as if not more dangerous. Most ghouls lived in poverty and had a poor education if any in magic so were hugely disadvantaged compared to humans.

Reluctantly the Gryffindor decided to try and stay close to blue haired boy, Marksen and freckled elf. Somehow the Spanish and Russian fifth years had ended up his friends and the centaur was tolerable company even if he was a nervous wreck. Understandably nervous however, considering what species they were forced to live alongside Ghave thought his lip curling. Professors here thought that he’d actually listen to a word they said as well. Fools, only the animagus and werewolf professor even acknowledged humans were fallible.

Finally, the food arrived and Ghave started devouring the badger corpse Uwen had caught for the house elves to use in his meal. Why he decided to do so for the fifth year he had no idea but he wasn’t complaining at the variety. Maybe the dragon was working back up to deer.


	43. Ursi Lunar ch43

When she transformed that night Uada wasn’t there and she certainly wasn’t in their territory through the willow tree or the dark forest. No, she was most definitely in the Hufflepuff girls’ dorm belonging to the elf, obnoxiously cheery blonde girl and her unfailingly friendly sister. Neither the tanned brown Japanese or French girls slept there but Posserderunt spent as much time in the room as Corde did, her unwanted other half who had failed to seek out Uada. After her lithe feline body stopped aching, she agonisingly pulled herself into a sitting position on Arula’s bed. Kravera backed towards the door, eyes wide with fear but the pureblood didn’t leave the room. Two fat cats sitting on Unoriginal’s and Leg’s beds respectively fell with a thud onto the floor from shock and gratifying respect for her superiority. Both the muggleborn and halfblood humans looked at her confused and Silverwood looked concerned but was the only one to speak to her. “We don’t know what’s going on but Refat hasn’t come yet so guess something is wrong. We hope Cornu will be along soon to inform us or Uwen himself. It could possibly be linked to Molares’ death.”

“I’m aware of my comrade’s passing via Corde’s memories just as I know who everyone here is. Uada will come if he’s able. Only the most pressing concerns would keep him away. Swift or Stealth will come at some point if they’re not wounded, maybe even Dusk. For now, I’ll just have to stay in here. Posserderunt may have the bed to sleep on as it’s not as if either Arula or I use it- despite the lack of need for pyjamas, I believe that Arula has some that the prejudiced human may borrow.” Silverwood nodded and passed the message on, initially reluctant a blushing Posserderunt was soon resting on Arula’s bed in pale yellow garments purchased in a moment of Corde’s rarely expressed house pride.

Restlessly the werecat shifted on the floor, tail flicking impatiently. To pass the time she retrieved a blank piece of parchment and emerald quill from Arula’s belongings and started writing. Even if she couldn’t speak English or French she could write in them after all and Stealth was interested in the human he’d affectionately nicknamed Ditz.

The girl was perplexed by the note passed to her but smiled brightly when Ursi did nothing to contradict her encouragement to correspond. The Hufflepuff cheerily wrote her responses each time they passed the parchment between them.

* * *

_Ursi Lunar- I believe your name is Ditsy Unoriginal, the witch with a poodle patronus?_

_Ditsy Unoriginal- Yes. It’s nice to finally meet you Ursi._

_Ursi Lunar- I’m surprised. Most humans don’t react very well to the thought of me from my experiences. Let alone my presence._

_Ditsy Unoriginal- I wonder why, you seem perfectly polite to me._

_Ursi Lunar- Apparently Stealth does have some taste, despite how simple you come off it’s surprisingly refreshing, you’d make a good animagus in that sense. You don’t get tied up by human social expectations, tell Silverwood to badger Swift into teaching you if you decide you want to learn, he’d probably teach Spirit too if she happened to be interested._

_Ditsy Unoriginal- Who’s Stealth?_

_Ursi Lunar- You might know him as Furtim Mortem, or just the vampire student in Slytherin or possibly as Molares’ wizard. You were the one who found him earlier after he received the news_

_Ditsy Unoriginal- He’s a vampire?_

_Ursi Lunar- Your naïve ignorance is astounding. My knowledge on human sleep patterns leads me to believe you and your friends probably should sleep now, Fintry should probably enter her trance like state too._

* * *

Posserderunt eyed the were-animal suspiciously but like the rest of them despite the night’s unexpected events decided to get some sleep before their lessons tomorrow. A little while after the Hufflepuffs and Slytherin were asleep Swift’s meow penetrated through the door. {Cat: Collect your staff and cast whatever spells you know to hide your presence then come out and follow me. A lot has happened so I’ll explain on the way there. Uada sent me as soon as he was able to. I’ve alerted Dusk who should also meet us under the Whomping Willow after she picks something up. Uada will be waiting at the entrance to calm it so that our passage is safe.}


	44. Albus Dumbledore ch44

Massaging his temples, the elderly wizard sighed. It was only the third Wednesday of the school year and eleventh day of lessons yet he already had a headache to deal with. On top of that it was six in the morning. On his desk was proof Sirius Black was innocent, had been wrongly sent to Azkaban and was an illegal animagus, technically that was something he ought to be prosecuted for but he’d already served enough time in jail. It would probably be overlooked after the truth came out. Most perplexing was how it had been brought to McGonagall’s attention and subsequently proved to him by the untampered pensieve memory of watching Peter Pettigrew (who’d also been an illegal animagus) swear the required oath to the Potters. A testimony from Sirius that he was innocent under veritaseum was also presented to the headmaster in four other individuals’ memories. Sirius had met young Refat and subsequently been shown innocent in a rushed exchange of memories between them, rushed because Uwen was busy stabilising Mortem who had been bleeding out at the time. Not to mention the cage that contained Peter in his animagus form of a rat sitting on his desk, who despite his prior beliefs was alive.

Minerva was just finishing an explanation of exactly why the Slytherin vampire had been wounded in the first place. “Uwen was heading into the castle to accompany Arula to the Whomping Willow where she would transform into Ursi when he smelt Furtim’s blood and three human scents. When he cast his magic out to see what was happening, he realised the three students were standing over Mortem’s prone form and the girl was grasping a raised stake in her hand. Unable to get there in time to stop them delivering the fatal blow he conjured up a gun and shot all three through the head. The area he stood in is easy enough to notice, all of the grass is blackened and the few nearest trees have withered. He used a silenced pistol which is why your office isn’t being swamped by frantic muggleborns or anyone who found the corpses before I moved them into a warded, unused classroom. Refat refuses to apologise in any way for his actions and said he didn’t care if we told the Ministry as he doesn’t plan to stay at Hogwarts or anywhere the Ministry could see him. Thankfully Furtim is out of any danger but he hasn’t recovered enough to have yet woken up.”

Albus took a few seconds to absorb the news. Slowly he reached for paper and wrote the Slytherin’s official expulsion from the school that he placed alongside the documents concerning Sirius. Letters to the parents of those killed would also need to be sent and reports of the incident filed at the Ministry. Umbridge would be ecstatic at Refat’s actions and the following warrants for his capture issued. As far as the public was concerned it would only go to prove her harsh treatment had been right after all.


	45. Remus Lupin ch45

Several emotions rushed through his mind. This couldn’t be happening. It wasn’t possible. McGonagall couldn’t have said that, said that… **Sirius was innocent**. Oh God, he was innocent. Relief that he’d been wrong in thinking Padfoot could ever betray Prongs overwhelmed him, mixed with horror and gut-wrenching guilt. To have spent twelve years in Azkaban wrongly was the worst thing that could have befallen such a vibrant soul. Minerva’s comforting hand on his shoulder bade him rise and follow her to see his old friend. Hesitantly he fell into place behind the animagus and followed her.

On the way there he began to slowly make sense of what must have happened years ago. He breathed in sharply. If Sirius wasn’t the secret keeper then Pettigrew must have been. If Sirius, James and Lily had all known that and he hadn’t then… They must have thought he was the spy. Sirius hadn’t betrayed the Potters but he had betrayed Remus’ trust. Just like Remus had believed it was Black. Yet Uwen who had never even met Sirius had been unshakingly loyal to Moony’s old packmate.

Seemingly in no time at all he and McGonagall stood facing Uwen who leant against the Whomping Willow, staring wistfully up at the sky. When he noticed their presence Refat beckoned them over and told them the tree had agreed to not attack all those that had already been granted access to his bunker. That would certainly be useful Lupin mused wryly. Before them the gaping cleft opened and Uwen entered the trunk, both professors close at his heels.

When the three reached the bottom of the staircase they were greeted by an odd sight. For once the purple curtain wasn’t pulled across the oblong room lit by elvish lanterns to quarter off Rhunon’s crafting zone. Instead books lay haphazardly across the stone floor in the wake of a large black dog and blue tabby cat. Stealth was sitting on the sofa barking in happiness despite his various injuries. Uwen snapped his fingers sharply and the books leapt back into their allocated spaces as if afraid of his disapproval. The animals were equally fast to respond and before Lupin could blink three shamefaced wizards sat on mossy cushions on the stone armchairs which all faced the fire pit in the middle of the room.

Refat checked that both the lilac and silver bordered doors, which without the paint would have been invisible against the walls of tree trunks, remained properly shut, seemingly suspicious of trespassers. Satisfied no harm had been done the dragon picked a pink apple off the wall foliage and threw it to the dog animagus who grinned in thanks. Standing silently in the doorway it finally struck him what Sirius’ innocence meant and tears fell from Remus’ eyes at the youthful vibrance his old friend emanated sitting among the wearle. Harry could know his godfather, Sirius could have his life back and Remus- well Remus had Sirius again. He was no longer the last marauder.

At that moment Sirius turned and noticed his friend watching silently from the entrance. Unfalteringly the soon to be free convict flew to his friend knocking him to the floor in a crushing hug which his still frail body protested at. Remus hugged him back tightly and murmured incoherent apologies as his tears continued to fall. “It’s fine Remus. You’ve forgiven me. How could I not forgive you?” When the pair finally got to their feet and acknowledged the others in the room Remus thanked all of those involved profusely.

Spectrum assured him that they only did what ought to have been done in the first place. Once the group had all settled on the chairs, Minerva having remained considering it important to stay up to date, Sirius asked the inevitable question. “When can I see Harry? What’s he like? Who’s he been staying with? Do you think he’ll want to live with me?”

Holding up a hand to stop his torrent of questions, McGonagall took charge of the situation. “Harry has been living with his Aunt and Uncle as well as his cousin although I believe he’d be happy to move in with you. Despite looking a lot like James his personality is more like Lily’s.” Pride seeped into her voice. “He’s in Gryffindor and the youngest seeker in a century to be on the house team. Once the Wizengamot have cleared your name, you should be able to meet him if Refat refuses to let anyone else down here before then.”

At Sirius’ pleading look Uwen didn’t budge. “I’m not granting entry to any strangers. Especially not the tematuas student everyone stares at.” Incomprehension coloured the onlookers’ expressions as they tried to figure out what ‘tematuas’ meant.

Sirius protested. “Harry isn’t a stranger he’s Prongs’ cub. What’s so bad about him being ‘temuatuas’?”

A crease appeared on the dragon’s forehead. “There is no equivalent in your language for tematusa, but if Potter were not your godson, I would not allow him to live. You won’t change my mind. These rooms are our sanctuary and will remain closed to anyone I don’t trust the intentions of.”

McGonagall cleared her throat to attract everyone’s attention. “It’s early in the morning and we all have to prepare for our Wednesday lessons. Black will stay here to recuperate. There’s fruit in here and behind the lilac door territory for him to investigate, water and meat if he can catch it. A few days of recovering while the Wizengamot receive and evaluate evidence of his innocence before they finally release a statement will do him good.” The dog animagus rolled his eyes but didn’t argue. What was a few more days waiting to see his godson compared to the twelve years which had gone before?

Uwen spoke up before she exited the room. “Rhunon, Furtim and I spoke of leaving Hogwarts in the event of something like this ever occurring, Beech has delivered my note explaining last night already.” Anticipating the female animagus’ pursed lips he addressed her concerns. “It’s not safe for Tim. I am no doubt expelled by now and Rhunon already has all the skills for her chosen job. I’ve already contacted Durmstrang as a precaution and worked out details with Karkaroff. We’ll spend some of our time here with Sirius and some at Durmstrang, I know how to travel there already.”

Iolas glanced at his wrist watch and frowned. It was quarter past six in the morning and he’d definitely not gotten even half a night’s sleep. Concentrating in lessons would be harder than usual. Deciding there was no point flying to the castle to sleep he curled up in his feline form on the sofa to get some rest, only just hearing Uwen declare Rhunon would be delighted at the opportunity to try and create the perfect wand for a specific individual and would likely finish Sirius’ wand in no time.


	46. Sirius Black ch46

The next few days went agonisingly slowly. He’d always hated being confined and awaiting the Wizengamot’s declaration in the bunker was stifling. Rhunon had greeted him gruffly the first day then conversed in rapid Dwarvish with Uwen before immediately setting to work on crafting his new spruce wood and werewolf whisker wand behind the closed purple curtain, hardly stopping until it was finished.

Tim had spent most of the time sleeping in the jungle biome inside Spectrum home territory, reading books from the wearle’s library or working on weaving new clothes for Sirius. The dragon had been entering and leaving the room complex frequently, sorting something out at Durmstrang he’d murmured when pressed and checking up on his vampire friend’s injuries and their condition when he changed the bandages. Sirius didn’t understand how the blind teenager managed but hadn’t had the chance to ask him as he spent most of his time in England shut up in his potions lab whilst working on a new formula during the day and only emerging to spend the night with Ursi.

Padfoot had briefly met the feline but needed to sleep during the night so hadn’t talked to her very much. He’d talked to her human counterpart and the werewolf’s female ward more but she was still clearly wary of him. With time Black hoped she’d become more comfortable around him, especially if Remus and he decided to properly resume their relationship which had become fragile once the war started but hopefully would again become unshakeable. Judging by their reunion he thought it looked quite hopeful it would after his name was cleared.

Despite being the only one still attending Hogwarts Iolas had been frequenting the library and opted to do some of his homework below the willow tree- just transfiguration though as Tim knew more than he did about the topic. Which made sense as the vampire specialised in transfiguration spells and could be considered a prodigy, successfully completing a full body animagus transformation at age seven.

Remus had made time when he could visit the Azkaban escapee but found most of his hours occupied with planning lessons or marking work, therefore for much of the day Sirius was left occupying himself. Thankfully McGonagall had confirmed that tomorrow he should be able to see Harry, instantly affirming all of his restless waiting as he prowled and paced the pine forests and moors below an enchanted sky unaccompanied. Remus had also awkwardly asked what he planned to do once found innocent. Sirius had fallen silent when he realised beyond finding Harry and if possible Remus, he hadn’t considered where he would stay. Unemployment had left its mark on his old friend and Lupin didn’t currently have a house. Black wasn’t sure if he had one either but there was a distinct possibility he had some property or other left to him in someone’s will somewhere. If Remus, Harry and Arula wanted to, he’d even move back into Grimmauld place and attempt to renovate the ancient property. Uwen was technically his friend’s ward but hadn’t expressed any preference over living arrangements, already satisfied with the magical chambers he’d created for himself and his role at Durmstrang.

Startled, Sirius spun around to see a smirking vampire behind him, whistling innocently. At the older animagus’ stuck out tongue Tim rolled his eyes. “Oh, come on. I only tapped your shoulder.” After his comment the former Slytherin held out a large rucksack. “It will adapt to your size and has every enchantment conceivable to protect it and allow for it to last you years. Rather impressive if I do say so myself.”

Any lack of modesty aside he was right about the clothes the ex-convict drew out of the bag. There were five different outfits in tasteful shades of red, gold and light grey. Most of the garments looked comfortable but there was one set of formal robes embroidered with the Black family crest. All of the shoes looked vaguely reminiscent of trainers but not fully muggle. Items such as scarves and gloves hadn’t been gifted as Furtim had pointed out he was perfectly capable of buying his own if the adult wizard thought it necessary. Sirius decided he could always get Remus to buy some for him for Christmas. The dog animagus hated shopping for clothes. But for now, he could only wait.


	47. Sabrina Terra ch47

The abrupt changes to the Durmstrang timetable and overhaul of curriculum content enforced by Karkaroff had to be linked to the blind elf’s appearance on the school grounds- blackmail probably, Sabrina only wished she’d got her hands on some too to change the way the school was run. Some of the teachers were unrepentant criminals and clearly awful at their jobs. It was a miracle that there was a chance that things might change soon.

Today was the first day of the new lessons of which all students attending the school had been informed. Sabrina was in her fifth year so could choose which classes to take. Luckily the year had barely started so no one was yet thoroughly into the old curriculum for the year but the transitioning necessary for older year groups would be a little difficult. Current seventh years would finish off the old curriculum but everyone else was transferring over in examinations and content.

Her older brother Cole and his friends, Jay Scintillium, Kai Simul and Zane Malleus were in seventh year and would be missing out the earth elemental thought as the list which had been given to her to choose from, had been frankly fantastic. Nya agreed and had tried to tease her older brother about it but predictably the fire elemental wasn’t nearly as bothered about education as his sister, Terra’s year mate and friend. She glanced down at the form she'd filled in again.

* * *

_**Choose from the following options to take in addition the core subjects** Sabrina Terra_

_*Options are unnecessary but if a core subject is dropped then another subject needs to be taken up as a replacement_

_**Options:** _

_. .Astronomy -(a written exam)_

_. .Art (coursework piece and practical exam)_

_. .Music (coursework and two performance pieces graded)_

_~~. .~~ Dance -(final performances graded)_

_. .Rituals and Runes -(written and practical exam)_

_. .Healing and treatment -(written and practical exam)_

_~~. .~~ Terrain and habitats –(written exam)_

_. .Herbology, -(practical exam)_

_. .Potions, -(written and practical exam)_

_**Core courses:** _

_.Non combative spells, -(practical exam)_

_.History of human magic, -(written exam)_

_.Humans across the globe, -(written exam)_

_.Battle magics, -(practical exam)_

_.Physical combat, -(practical exam)_

_.Non-human magical culture studies/NMCS, -(interview and week long placement)_

_.Magical theory, -(written exam)_

_.Latin, -(written and speaking exam)_

* * *

Heedful of the need to find the new venue set up for the dance course Sabrina had hesitantly signed up for, the girl woke up earlier than usual. Her roommates Nya Simul and Maria Odium hadn’t woken yet but Purpura Vasilios (a pureblood vampire) hadn’t been asleep in the first place. All four had been fast friends since their first year when the group of students who arrived at the boat island within three hours of each other, were collectively assigned one large hall and told at the end of the year they would be expected to vacate their dormitories and move into it permanently. Thankfully a few shelter building lessons were given throughout the year as well as time to start making their own during the day. Most students would end up collaborating and building cabins as a team. In the hall Sabrina and her friends had lived in for four years now there were four cabins.

Her own cabin was called Cabin Trial, a name the four had pulled out of a hat as a joke that ended up sticking. Maria’s younger triplet and youngest brother Matthew (who insisted on going by Cal) stayed with Morro Proditerat and Gerhard Nix in Cabin Specter, mainly as the three were all equally fascinated by the concept of life after death and ghosts. Maria’s younger triplet and other brother Maximillian (Max for short) stayed in Cabin Justice with Lloyd Verde, Jarle Officium and Mikael Ordo. Maria had been dating Mike to her parents’ disapproval for several months and had won the battle to accept his proposal despite her parents’ desires to arrange a future marriage contract for her with another wealthier pureblood. Personally, Sabrina thought they were a bit young to be betrothed but arranged marriage was traditional among purebloods.

Hawk Scopum (Purpura’s adopted brother and an animagus like his sister) had until recently had his own cabin but now shared with the newest member of the vampire household Furtim Mortem the new vampire student in their year who had a fox animagus form. Both his new adopted siblings had avian forms. Purpura was a kestrel and ironically Hawk a harris hawk. Only Tim with his cat patronus didn’t have his spectral guardian the same species as his animagus form. Considering Dracula was a bat animagus and his wife Superbia a spider the five were an odd set of animals. They’d renamed their building Cabin Ambush, replacing the old title of Cabin Archery.

All those sharing a hall were obliged to eat meals at the same table in the food hall. For Cabin Trial it meant putting up with a bitter rivalry between Cabin Specter and Cabin Justice because despite the fact all three triplets got along well, Max and Cal couldn’t stand each other’s friends.

Max’s friends were made of future righteous law enforcement material. Cal’s were the vengeful sadists who believed in magical superiority. Cal loved his family dearly and would ruthlessly ensure their safety but outside of them was largely apathetic to worldly injustice. Morro outside of his friends, older brother Schmorro (who’d just graduated this year) and the rest of the mercenary pirate crew his brother and he were part of (Sabrina knew only a few of the members from the time she’d briefly dated Gerhard who’d introduced her to his fellow pirates, Gladio Crus, Gabin Communia and the only female member she’d met Screech Skull) couldn’t care less who they harmed to further their own goals. Only Gerhard and Morro attended Durmstrang currently. Screech had forsaken school and Gabin and Gladio attended Beauxbatons.

Sabrina was friends with Lloyd Verde and Jarle Officium, half of Cabin Justice, but hadn’t really talked to Mike or Max much even though they frequently knocked on Cabin Trials’ door to see Maria. She’d only once talked to Max when she entered Cabin Justice to meet Lloyd’s new parrot Beak and asked the triplet what his chihuahua’s name was. Maria had been the one to buy him the dog as a puppy and had informed him that it was named Chi-chi, Mike said that had Max named him the poor dog would have ended up with something worse like Albrecht. To which Odium had protested it would have started with M like family tradition demanded all pets or children of the family were named.

The first time Terra spoke to Mortem was in her new dance class. Neither of them had known even the name of the other students taking the course, so Sabrina had stiffly made the first move to ask if he wouldn't mind partnering with her for the year. He'd agreed courteously and it turned out he was an excellent dancer. The earth elemental had only been more surprised when she found out that he also harboured a talent for tailoring as well. Both seemingly in contrast to his devil-may-care attitude when messing around in his animagus form and to his apparent love of swordplay that led him to practice at various early hours of the morning. The vampire student had already discovered the melee dueling club Sabrina attended and committed to never missing a session.

His effortless charm was no doubt why he'd befriended Purpura and Hawk so quickly that neither had any problem acting as if they'd known him and considered him a brother for years. Purpura had been shocked when the reply to the letter she had sent her parents arrived only hours later agreeing to adopting the fox animagus, whereas to get Superbia and Dracula to adopt Hawk, she'd had to fight an uphill battle as the archer was only a full-blood vampire, but Mortem was a pureblood and her father had revealed the son of two of his oldest friends who he hadn't heard from since they quarantined themselves off as vampire society demanded to raise their child. As a result, he'd felt obliged to care for his dead friend's 15-year-old son.

It seemed an odd concept to the earth elemental but as vampires were immortal after they reached two millennia and didn't physically age beyond twenty, it allowed for any vampire to court another unrelated one without any of the awkwardness that could otherwise have arisen from watching them grow up. Hawk and Furtim had only made contact with the Vasilios household because the two were both orphaned by the increased hunting of vampires after it had become apparent that some had followed Grindewald in mainland Europe and Voldemort in Britain. Her friend had even revealed to the swordsman that it was rare for any noble vampires to be so close in age that they even attended school together unless they were biological siblings. As pureblooded and fullblooded vampires were few in number the chances of them having children in the same school year were therefore minuscule.

Sabrina was content with being a human halfblood. The Norwegian wasn't quite so typical or ordinary in that she and her brother came from a village of elementals- witches and wizards who had an affinity for a certain element that had inherited the ability to manipulate itself whether or not they held a staff or were trained in wandless magic. Other elementals attending the school were her brother Cole (also a master of earth), Nya (master of water), Kai (master of fire), Jay (master of lightning), Zane (master of ice),Lloyd (master of energy), Gerhard (master of snow) (How that was considered a different element from ice, Sabrina had no idea), Morro (master of wind) and Schmorro who had graduated last year but was the master of sand.

A loud clatter sounded from their dormitory. Maria must have woken up then. Why their friend hadn’t asked to switch to a bottom bunk remained a mystery to the other three. Purpura landed in the windowsill and took on her humanoid form upon entering the room, one window was left permanently open all year for the kestrel animagus’ use. “Are they ready to leave yet?”

Sabrina placed her quill down and rolled up the letter to her father about her change in classes before answering. “Maria just woke up and Nya can’t have slept through that, so they’ll be ready to leave for breakfast usual time. You could probably check in with your brothers before we head off.” Purpura nodded decidedly and exited via the window. Terra watched her go and decided to see if Lloyd would be up for a spar.


	48. Fintry/Finch Silverwood ch48

Thirteen days since Uwen, Rhunon and Furtim had left the school preceded by Ares' untimely death and the tragedy was no longer the newest gossip brought up by those lacking their own personal drama, instead focus had been shifted to one of Hagrid's hippogryph herd. A third year Draco Malfoy had received an injury from Buckbeak (how bad it was depended on who told the tale, Kravera had overheard the younger blood purists in slytherin say that he was almost killed in an unprovoked attack while Ghave reported Potter and his friends told everyone in the Gryffindor common room who would listen it was only a scratch and that he'd brought it upon himself), then once he informed his father had been gleeful that his father would seek 'justice' for his son by having the 'savage beast' executed.

Silverwood feared that if Malfoy's claims his father was on the board of governors held merit that Buckbeak would be executed despite the groundskeeper's pleas. She certainly hoped that the male hippogryph would be spared but after what had happened to Refat in ministry custody held no faith in the magical human government. All she knew for sure was that a hippogryph never attacked unprovoked but they were extremely proud and if not treated respectfully would lash out (a single insult was enough).

No elf would dream of insulting such a magnificent creature but humans she'd discovered could be far more vulgar and thoughtless, occasionally even her four female friends slipped up. Iolas hadn't to her knowledge ever made a significant social blunder but as a born animagus almost sold to an illegal magical circus he wasn't as ignorant to what harm a few words could do.

A few rumours spread from a pub had been what alerted the creature hunters to his family's house after all. Ghave was certainly rude and had several times said something that in vampire society would have been enough justification for the offended party to call for a duel (to the death if they desired) but Fintry just reminded herself that her friend may be a ghoul but he had lived among humans his whole life and was rude to everyone not just non-humans.

Fintry walked towards the castle from the forest, birch longbow and quiver over her shoulder, the elf would only use violence as a last resort but still found archery practice with Marksen to be enjoyable. Three afternoons a week usually she would go to the forest to shoot immediately after lessons ended then headed to back to the castle to do her homework in the hufflepuff common room with Spirit, Ditsy, Arula and Kravera before they relaxed in the hufflepuff students' dormitory until Arula and Kravera left at the same time (Arula to go to meet Uwen under the handsome, friendly willow tree and Kravera to the slytherin common room). The other two afternoons in place of archery Silverwood would go to the quidditch pitch to watch Ghave, Iolas and Cedric fly, Cornu would on occasion forego a broom and instead fly on his own feathered wings.

Finch spent her weekends divided between leisurely wandering around the forest and helping Pomona in the greenhouses. All four of her female friends enjoyed tending the plants as well, Kravera still had moments where her pureblood upbringing shone through, Arula was still jumpy around anything more dangerous than an immature Mandrake, Spirit didn't know many basic skills and Ditsy would forget the task aim mid-action but they all dedicated themselves to improving.

The hufflepuff had only just entered the castle when she froze, elvish hearing picking up three heavy treads echoing in the corridor, the stone walls masking the direction they'd come from. When the lightest of the treads stopped Silverwood spun around, calling for vines to heed her plea and aid her. As she twisted her hands the earth moved with her. Green vines rooted firmly in the cracked tiled floor now restrained a female Gryffindor sixth year's arms, trapping them at her side. Fintry's would be assailant struggled and snarled curses but didn't dare shoot a curse through her ash wand when it pointed at the floor she stood on. Rhunon had offhandedly commented that it chose stubborn owners not arrogant merely convinced of their own view and determined in their own pursuit of what they feel would most benefit the world (Refat had done the rumours surrounding non-humans no favours by leaving corpses in his wake when he left the school, even if it had been in defence of Tim and not out of some petty vendetta or innate evil).

She started when a loud thump sounded behind her and was relieved to see the source of the sound was Ghave who stood over an unconscious ravenclaw, staff brandished as a club. The hufflepuff of the group stepped out from the shadows, wand raised, but hesitated and slowly placed their short wand on the ground instead when Iolas turned the corner panting; his prefect badge glinting in the pale light from the window.

No one offered him an explanation, he didn't need one, their faces told him enough. "Detention you three and fifteen points from each of your houses. Silverwood and Savage two points from each of your houses." The other three had been the aggressors but still came out with a few injuries so if he only punished one side he could be accused of bias, Fintry and Ghave would understand his duty as a prefect. "Don't make finding yourselves in these situations a habit, I already have to intervene on Lovegood's behalf weekly." The ghoul rolled his eyes but nodded with the elf.

Savage grumbled under his breath (experience had taught him Iolas had sharp hearing and a willingness to deduct house points for vulgar language) as they walked towards the quidditch pitch to meet Cedric, undeterred by Cornu's disapproving glance.


	49. Ursi Lunar ch49

Once Padfoot was firmly integrated into the wearle’s hierarchy as omega Moony won the beta position left absent by Stealth’s departure from the group to instead join his new family’s group and traipse around with his adopted siblings even if Purpura was apparently a kestrel and Hawki a hawk (which didn’t sound particularly convenient to play with and entertain a rambunctious fox in).

Swift and Dusk hadn’t gotten involved in any of the power play, content with their positions as average within the pack. Ursi had again demonstrated her dominance and come out with few scars to show for it, less than the canines, but the whole affair had been relatively mild compared to what hierarchy adjustments could spiral into. That Uada was so dismissive of the conflict had played a part to that, his own alpha position had never been under question as any who challenged him would be a fool and as his mate Lunar therefore could hardly be displaced. She duelled both challengers anyway for the thrill of it and came out with only a few minor scratches, Padfoot and Moony were a little worse off but still quite happy to splash around together in the crystal-clear pool within their core home territory below the willow.

Dusk had watched them, chest swelling with emotion as she watched the canines play, lying contentedly beside Stealth who alternated between idly grooming her tail or straightening out his feathers. Lunar hadn't joined their new duo in the pool but joined in the game of hide and hunt underneath the jungle canopy. Naturally she was never caught by either of the canines, felines were far superior climbers after all but the werecat had to rely on ambush to catch the two endurance hunters.

Upholding the routine, Uada had created a portal for them to enter the Hogwarts forest with to locate and fell two ungulates but unlike usual elected to sit out the hunt. Moony was only mollified when Dusk remained with him in the clearing, to ensure the pack remained together in the further reaches of their territory. The silver dragon hardly needed protection but an extra set of eyes watching for acromantula couldn't hurt.

That night when Swift scouted ahead and proceeded to lead them back to the other third of their pack to return to the poolside, they only brought one deer with them. The werewolf ate most of it with the dog under Ursi's disdainful watch, thankfully she'd eaten first so didn't have to deal with a messy corpse. As ever Swift and Dusk opted to instead catch a few small rodents to satisfy their own hunger (aside from birds, amphibians and fish in their hidden sanctuary there wasn't anything else).

Uada opted not to eat despite Ursi's cajoling and pleading, Moony and Padfoot supported her but ultimately it made no difference. The beta didn't persist in trying to convince him to but the omega hadn't and had suffered the consequences of irritating the dragon on the full moon when he couldn't control his magic. Luckily it only took Uada breathing fire next to the solid block of ice to thaw Padfoot.

Uada had taken off for a fly within the enchanted room before the animagus managed to get a word out, it was one of the few places he could fly with the same navigation he'd had with vision although he usually didn't bother as it was underground despite the magical mimicry of a sky. Only because Uada had created the room entirely of magic (although the animals and plants had been sourced from across the globe) could he see magic running through everything due to the nature of all the magic residue floating around as well as that emitted by individuals, granting him perfect if absent in normal colour vision. Tail lashing, she turned to Moony. {Animal: I don't know how to reach him properly, Ares' death itself he's been able to work through yet Stealth merely choosing to not come has put him in a worse funk than becoming blind did. Although it's just our fortune that he's regressed in that regard too.

{So what if he destroyed a few trees and withered some grass when he let it loose while worried for Stealth to summon a gun then save his life? His magic has always reacted to his emotions and that didn't prevent him using it to navigate before the incident. Yet now he only uses his magic sensing for observing what's already there instead of reachging out with his aura and falls back on using his staff as a mere stick to walk aided by only his own senses. In these rooms his blindness is almost irrelevant as there's magic on everything and only colour evades him but in Durmstrang, admittedly there may be some magic within the walls and each student or teacher, it's much more significant.}

Moony wasn't really one for conversation but was fiercely protective of Uada and the only one who held an equal influence over him as her. Narrowing his yellow eyes, he let out a frustrated rumble. {Animal: Alpha-Uada scared by bad control, aged-silver-dragon-pup not trust own power. Uada close with Stealth. Ally-Stealth gone pack grieve despite celebrate Omega-Padfoot.} His speech wasn't as eloquent as her own but it got the point across, Uada couldn't be forced to do anything and would only resist further efforts to make him eat. She hissed and stalked off to vent her anger against the nearest rock-face, while she was at it, she'd also practice destructive spells with her pale ash staff (she’d started a letter correspondence with Rhunon after being presented with it, truly the staff was of top quality).


	50. Rhunon Emberforge ch50

Placing the wooden beam down, Rhunon wiped the sweat off her forehead and sighed in relief when Hedwore called for them to stop. The taskmaster had been directing her group of builders all of the morning in the gathering of all the wood and stone sourced by Arfuth and his runners. Raw materials for the dwarven city created to house the remnants of Anvil clan were almost all collected and arranged before Emberforge in a stacked pile almost as tall as the Durmstrang castle, which overlooked the valley Uwen had granted Rhunon permission to gather her scattered clan in and build a new home.

The site was within the school grounds therefore his to offer, all he had asked was that he be included in the planning and that the settlement be opened to other non-humans or animagi that were decreed of good intentions by the stone beaver statue he'd enchanted. She hadn't been the one who worked on the guardian as it was a gift to her from her clan for reuniting their people, a statue modelled after her own patronus. The architecture and design Refat interfered with little (aside from protesting the idea of carving too many severed animal heads as decoration, for a predator he was surprisingly quick to defend animals below him in the food chain) but he'd been more intimately involved with the designing of the shops they aimed to build.

Within a space of five days he'd managed to collect a list of beings willing and desiring to open a shop of their own in the next few years in addition to the Dwarf tradesmen who’d signed up to open as soon as possible. Rhunon had already promised Tm would get the space to build his clothes shop; Iolas had agreed immediately when she asked if he wanted to supervise the combined library and bookshop; Uwen had, when she requested, been willing to set the infirmary up and supply all the initial necessities; Rhunon of course would open her own wand, staff and weapon shop, aided by a team of other younger dwarves she had decided to mentor; Sirius would be opening a magical petshop (complete with trained companion dogs for werewolves and tested Moony proof toys); and Fintry had offered to open a magical gardening shop with multiple greenhouses at the back, so it would double up as the farm shop since she would sell fruit and vegetables she grew as well as herbs and flowers.

Ghave hadn't committed to anything but seemed quite taken by the thought of opening a sports supplies shop, quidditch merchandise included, when Uwen informed the ghoul of Viktor Krum's interest in helping run the store and testing the equipment when not playing quidditch professionally and full time once he retired. Savage would likely commit.

Tim's adopted siblings both signed up to opening stores, Purpura wanted to open an estate agent (she was ready to start working as soon as they had completed houses for her to advertise) and Hawk wanted to open a sports centre beside Ghave's shop, with: an archery range, a swimming pool, duelling courts, equestrian facilities, two informal and one formal quidditch pitches, a race track, field space for sports like javelin and sandy arenas for any fights not following the restrictive format of official duels. Four Durmstrang students already agreed to take jobs under Hawk (Bjarne, Mark, Niklas and Filip).

Some students had also sent him requests following Uwen's speech that Karkaroff delivered explaining why there were dwarves in the school grounds and what they were building. So far Sabrina Terra had volunteered to open a studio where she could teach martial arts and dance classes and Morro's brother Schmorro when he heard sent a letter as he wanted to open a bar. Only dwarves were entrusted to open a jeweller and an art studio, mining and carving were core elements of dwarven society (alongside hearty drinking and eating, four separate shops, bars and restaurants were already set up under dwarven overseeing as priority buildings).

Dolguth and Hedwore had spent many hours discussing the layout of the buildings required with Vokhout (the landscaper) and decided upon making the rows of shops into a shopping complex like non-magic humans did, a shopping centre Uwen had called it. Rhunon saw no problem with each store being a room off a long street like corridor as it would only provide protection from the elements and allow for closer monitoring of visitors to their settlement. Especially if the wards only allowed apparating, floo, portkeys or other kinds of teleportation to get people as far as the shopping area, therefore ensuring only those the beaver guardian approved of could pass into the farms, local facilities and housing areas.

Additionally, Refat thought he was able to enchant the entirety of the shopping centre to render language differences insignificant by causing all inside it to perceive all of the words around them in their own first language. A better set up couldn't be possible.

Two schools would be made in the residential areas, one for dwarves only inside the district carved within the mountain and another for any other inhabitants who lived in the exposed half of the town. Remus had volunteered to help where he could with designing the schools and met with Rhunon several times in the rooms under the willow (Uwen connecting the rooms to the healers office in the human castle was convenient, when questioned he'd offhandedly mentioned that only those he allowed into the rooms could see the door so it was perfectly safe).

Stretching her aching muscles, she headed to eat her lunch in the magical sanctuary the dragon had created, Iolas had asked to meet her. When she walked into her crafting area, he was already sitting on the stone sofas, he straightened his glasses before speaking. "Have a good morning? Making good progress?" Rhunon grunted and nodded in reply, no need to waste words. "Dusk, Moony, Ursi and I are worried about Uwen, Ursi suggested that if we could ensure him of our safety it might help him a little, after what happened with Ares. I believe it's a strategy worth trying." Rhunon gestured for him to continue, resting her chin in her hand, her animagus friend clearly wasn't done speaking.

"I've searched all of the books in the main Hogwarts, Ravenclaw and willow rooms library and cobbled together a few spells and rituals to come up with a plan I think may work. I've started adding it into the book on interesting magic no one else has encountered that I'm writing under the title 'Pack bonding circuit ritual'. Next full moon all of Spectrum will gather around four egg shape stones engraved with runes and join our magic to create a link between us all that will alert us as to if any of the others are in mortal peril and if they are grant us the ability to know their location. At least if it succeeds. Runes are one of your areas of expertise as you utilise them in crafting weapons so I was wondering if you'd help me. We have almost a month to complete them but hopefully not where Uwen can see us doing so."

New ways to manipulate magic were inherently unpredictable but Emberforge couldn't turn down a challenge and felt a responsibility to try and aid in her friends' plight. Between bites of dwarven cram (a bland biscuit like square meant for travelling but the only food not in short supply among her recovering clan, aside from fish that the fisherman had already started retrieving from the huge lake granted to the settlement, one of many in the expansive Scandinavian castle's grounds) she addressed the finer points of the project. "So why eggs? And for runes a few good bases could be protection, connection, sensation, life force and of course family; pack doesn't have a direct translation into runes but family is the closest word."

"I thought stones carved into the shape of dragon eggs would be fitting as Spectrum is a pack but also a wearle, the shape of eggs would also allow the runes to be continuous and reflect the connections being a circle and between a family group."

"Well then have you procured stones the shape of dragon eggs yet? Runework is intricate and I can't work on this for all of the next month. Uwen may be flying with Viktor currently but he'll return to his potions lab eventually."


	51. Ursi Lunar ch51

Swift hadn’t had time to explain the intricacies of his plan but had held himself in the smugly satisfied way only a cat could. Ursi would have interrogated him beyond asking if he had an idea but Uada had sharp hearing and she didn’t want to risk him overhearing, there was a limit to how distracted Padfoot and Moony could keep him. The dragon’s attentiveness to auditory signals had only increased since he lost his vision over the month and he had become even more adept at relying on his remaining senses to perceive the world around him.

Swift meowed a greeting to Dusk when the elder cat arrived, she grumbled about students breaking curfew and forcing her to escort them back to their common room immediately, therefore holding up her arrival. Ursi flicked her tail dismissively, only Uada and her fellow wereanimal had to be in the sanctuary by a certain time.

Swift only acted as if it were mandatory as he’d probably have a heart attack if he ended up being late, as devoted to efficiency and reliability as he was. Padfoot was rather different, seeming to thrive on improvisation and chaos, the dog had moved out of the willow rooms less than a week after he was officially declared innocent already bored to death by the unchanging scenery and barely able to contain his excitement at meeting his godson. He’d not moved far as he’d taken up staying with Remus so he could see Harry more often and help with the defence classes occasionally, Sirius also covered the few days Remus was too ill to work either side of a full moon, now that Moony wasn’t attacking himself he recovered faster but the transformation itself was still energy consuming even if Uada used magic to prevent him feeling the actual pain of it.

After finding out that Sirius was his godfather, that Sirius and Remus had gotten engaged and Arula as Remus’ charge would therefore be living with him Ursi’s human half and the boy (Harry was it?) had tentatively acknowledged they were siblings of a sort. Ursi naturally hadn’t talked to him but didn’t plan to if she didn’t have to, Uada hadn’t really explained why but her mate didn’t like the human at all. Even if Sirius’ godson became an animagus he would no doubt still be banned from joining Spectrum: a point of contention between Padfoot and Uada still that didn’t look like it would be solved anytime soon. Padfoot would still try to bring up the argument at least once a week even if her mate would just ignore him and retreat to his potions lab for the next few hours or seek out his rider Viktor. Ursi had been introduced to The Bulgarian but they’d only been able to hold a very basic conversation via written English without the dragon translating.

Ursi stood, stretching her striped limbs, then with a flick of her tail trotted off to cajole Uada into joining them on the hunt, he may have been grounded but was still perfectly capable of bringing down a deer with his other senses, especially as whether or not he chose it his aura wouldn’t be repressed and would allow him a unique form of vision. In the end promising they would show Swift’s surprise when they returned if he hunted was what convinced him to participate. The silver dragon drew the line at leading the hunt but Ursi wasn’t bothered with doing so herself, it’d become one of her favourite duties as an alpha.

The hunt was as invigorating as they all were when the pack was with them, most days of the month it was only the two alphas who patrolled their territory, Swift, Dusk and Padfoot couldn’t afford to lose any sleep apart from the exception of the full moon when Moony joined them. Ares and Stealth were still sorely missed on their nightly romps, the vampires hadn’t needed sleep and had been good company. Uada still encountered Stealth around Durmstrang when shadowing Viktor or returning from Initium Novum but it wasn’t the same and only erratically. None of them begrudged the fox his new family but his lively presence had been a staple in the atmosphere in their sanctuary.

When Padfoot and Moony finished the deer, Uada had instead eaten an acromantula stupid enough to try and prey upon them in the forest, they all gathered on the lake’s pebbly shore and Swift called for Ursi to help bring his surprise through. After retrieving it from Rhunon’s curtained off crafting space she set down the basket containing four ovular stones engraved in intricate runes. Ursi was glad she could cast spells with her staff or bringing the heavy basket through would have been more complicated than simply levitating it.

The dragon remained silent and scrutinised them with unseeing eyes. Padfoot was the one to speak first. {Animal: I wasn’t aware it was Easter.} At the following looks of blank incomprehension and flat stares he shook his head and huffed.

The blue cat didn’t wait to see if anyone had anything else to add and started explaining. {Animal: I discussed it with Rhunon and we created them to act as a sort of magical conduit for a pack bonding spell or ritual I’ve designed. It requires us all to touch one of them while they’re in contact and pool our magic into the stone eggs to bind us together and therefore alert us when one of us is mortal danger and allow us to locate them.}

{Animal: Ally-Rhunon good. Spectrum try.} Moony said, voicing their consent. At that Ursi stepped forward to press her black nose to the second smallest stone, Uada padded silently at her shoulder and rested his snout on the second largest. Dusk and Swift placed their own noses, whiskers twitching at the cold, on the smallest and finally Moony and Padfoot places their own wet ones upon the largest stone.

First to open their magic stores were Ursi and Padfoot, the two seemingly incapable of hesitation whatever the circumstances. Dusk and Swift exchanged a solemn glance and connected to the former simultaneously. Moony seemed unsure of how to proceed, as only a magical creature he couldn’t consciously control his own magic. After exhaling loudly, the dragon finally directed his magic into the stones, gently coaxing our Moony’s own as he did so.

The reaction in the stones to his immense magical presence was instantaneous, all six members of the pack were thrown violently backward and crashed into the grass, apart from Padfoot who’d landed in the lake and shook himself vigorously to dry off after jumping to his feet in surprise yelping. Uada was the next to rise and, after assisting his mate by propping her up with his wing, walked almost reverently towards the basket to muzzle the four eggs.

Ursi followed a pace behind, mindful of his need for space whilst pulled by a burning curiosity over what had her mate enraptured. A sharp woof sounding from inside what had been the largest stone egg, and was now a sooty grey dragon egg, left her breathless. Beside it there was a slate grey egg (the second largest) patterned with lighter grey spots, a soft cream coloured egg and a dark chocolate toned brown egg (the smallest). Around her the others had gathered and sat in equally bewitched bewilderment. Swift’s spell hadn’t quite gone as planned.

After only a few minutes a mottled grey and beige, silver-eyed puppy sprang out, shaking vigorously to scatter the remaining egg shells fragments stuck in his fur and hopped onto Uada’s head triumphantly crowing. The dragon hummed at him affectionately and turned away from the other eggs to slowly lower the bundle of energy onto the ground before the two canines to greet first. Moony placed a large paw on the squirming fluff ball’s stomach to hold it in place and started thoroughly grooming its fur. Padfoot was frozen in place as he observed the tiny Alsatian puppy being tended to by his companion.

{Animal: What do the others sound like?} Dusk asked in shaky voice. The grey tabby hadn’t heard of such a phenomenon occurring before and could barely believe her eyes.

Uada scooped the remaining three up, placing the cream and grey between Ursi and himself and the brown egg in front of Dusk and Swift. The eggs before Ursi and her mate cheeped and mewed respectively, the two smaller cats’ egg gave its own answering mew in response.

{Animal: Pup-Soot asleep.} Moony rumbled from his position lying beside Padfoot who gazed affectionately upon the small canine curled up between them. Attention held by the youngster whose eyes matched his own.

An hour had passed when the second shape emerged from their egg, a lightly speckled, slate-grey dragon hatchling who proceeded to struggle his feet and clumsily walk over to nudge Soot and introduce himself after Uada connected their snouts in a flash of light. The pair frolicked around a little before sniffing each of the older wearle members and settling down at Ursi’s feet to call out to the kitten inside the second smallest egg. At Soot’s impatient whining and her brothers’ encouraging cheeps a green eyed, cream furred kitten sporting a pair of feathery wings and mosaic blue back spines emerged.

Ursi purred and groomed the top of her kitten’s head (as the hatchling and winged kitten were Uada and hers, she was sure of it, it was as clear as Soot being the puppy of Moony and Padfoot despite how such a thing ought to be impossible) before nudging her to join her brother and young pack mate. The trio proceeded to traipse over to the final egg before Dusk and Swift and it took even less time for the youngster inside to listen to their urging to hatch, her kitten’s soft pleas joining the two male's encouragement.

{Animal: We’ll call him Shark until he’s old enough to decide what his own name will be. What about her?} At her side Uada rumbled softly.

{Animal: Honey. Her name is Honey.} The werecat declared.

Another kitten tumbled out and bowled Soot over, although the puppy had already proven he was quite sturdy so the werecat didn’t find herself very concerned, a white winged cat with short, silky, chocolate brown fur scrutinised her perspective playmates and proceeded to turn her back on them to touch her mother’s nose (Dusk’s chest swelled with pride and adoration) and was nudged over to join the others by Swift (who didn’t delay naming her and christened her Thistle, after the blue thistles that her eye colour reminded him of and as it was the Scottish national plant and that his sister should be proud of her heritage).

Even Uada seemed perfectly at peace watching the four tire themselves out playing somewhat clumsily and endlessly endearingly. Swift’s spell may not have gone quite to plan but he’d achieved his goal and far more, the constant shadow across her mate’s features had lightened and the group had gained a precious gift- new members who they would all sacrifice themselves for in a heartbeat. Ursi couldn’t wait to inform Stealth via letter that she indeed had both a kitten and hatchling with Uada.


	52. Minerva/Dusk McGonagall ch52

Minerva still could barely believe how the full moon last night had gone, the result of which lay sleeping in a warded cot beside her classroom desk. Aura Fabus McGonagall. Her biological daughter, adored by her adopted son, who carried the genes of her deceased husband. They’d discussed children but never got around to adopting. She’d been too old to bear them herself when they’d been married yet they had a perfect daughter anyway, with Urquart’s beautiful rich brown skin and blue eyes from Minerva. An animagus from birth and mythical winged cat one at that.

Uwen had offered to babysit her alongside Rigel Deneb Black (Sirius’ and Remus’ Alsatian animagus son, who had the quirk of being unable to take on his human form on full moon nights) and Honey and Shark Six (Ursi and Uwen said they’d followed dragon tradition in granting the surname although the teacher wasn’t sure exactly what the tradition was) but McGonagall wanted to spend as much time as possible with her daughter while she was younger.

Aside from Shark, who would age at the usual dragon pace and accordingly be an adult at two and fully grown at three, all of the newly hatched had already been the equivalent of three years of age so young and still inclined to sleep a lot but not infants. A few of her lessons might be a little difficult but a transfigured playpen by her desk would do the job for now and for more dangerous lessons she was sure one of the other teachers would be delighted to help out with childcare.

The biggest shock had been finding out that all four could already speak by that morning, Iolas had been brought to tears at Aura’s first word being Russian for ‘mummy’, it later turned out that all four held the ability to understand, speak and write all languages (as a by-product of their magic mixing and imparting some of their traits, Uwen had been relieved it was that and not his immortality he passed on). Rigel Deneb Black demonstrated speaking Latin, English and oddly Bulgarian (Uwen was pleased to be able to introduce him to his friend Viktor when looking after the rambunctious terror), Honey had been rather quiet like Shark but their father said that Shark was just unable to speak a human, dwarvish or elvish language in his winged form and preferred noises at his age anyway and while Honey hadn’t had a painful transformation (she hadn’t rejected her other body and splintered her halves to create two people, therefore not making her transformation a battle of wills) she still had to get used to her tailless visage.

When Remus had transformed back in the morning Sirius had immediately handed him Rigel and asked him to name their son together before Minerva explained the situation to the nonplussed werewolf. The two men were spending their morning together at Hogwarts and after spending a few hours with their new son had permitted Uwen to supervise him at Durmstrang alongside the dragon’s own children. The couple planned to talk to Harry and Arula about their new sibling before introducing them with no prior warning to allow the orphans to get used to the idea and ensure they didn’t feel replaced or less valued.

Only Shark hadn’t taken on his human form yet, which Uwen assured them was normal, he didn’t expect the hatchling to until he was around six months when he could fly. The grey hatchling had however already started exhibiting more mature behaviour than the other three and appeared to be taking the role of oldest, responsible sibling to the others. Refat attributed it to the transference of his own memories to his son that would continue to take effect as they integrated into the hatchlings own experience and memories as he grew.

Minerva wasn’t so sure if the dragon practice was a good idea as it forced their children to grow up too quickly and in Uwen’s own case passed on memories of torture to them but he’d been steadfast that it increased survival chances and was invaluable in preserving culture and history. As a Spectrum member and fire breathing dragon the witch doubted Shark would be in much danger growing up but his father believed it for the best and his werecat mother supported her mate’s ability to make the right choices about their draconian offspring (as long as she had the final say on how to treat their werecat daughter).

The cottage she used to share with Elphinstone before his death when she moved into the castle fulltime had been quaint but wasn’t a place that she felt able to move to again, besides it had only two bedrooms so not enough for Iolas, Aura and herself. Although two bedrooms had been enough when her niece or nephews temporarily stayed, her brothers’ Malcolm’s and Robert’s respective children. Aura’s arrival also left their family with a few other different needs, namely shops accessible without using floo (Minerva was hesitant to use floo to travel while carrying her young daughter when mistakes could happen) and other children nearby for the young animagus to play with as she grew up.

Her son had quickly suggested they move to the over ground residential area of Initium Novum, which was finally habitable for non-humans or animagi. Knowing that there were few safer places (Uwen was thorough when it came to security of the town on formerly Durmstrang ground) and that Iolas would then be able to visit Rhunon in the holidays far easier she’d agreed and become the first to buy a house (the dwarves weren’t paying to use the houses they’d built themselves) in the developing settlement.

Going that very day to move their things into the building specifically designed by Rhunon for cat animagi (with custom built furniture that worked for human and feline forms and suspiciously only accessible by flying hanging baskets) Minerva reckoned the odds it just happened by chance to be one of the first completed were non-existent. Nevertheless, while there were still a few things she endeavoured to change in the decor all such changes were hardly urgent and so their new home was comfy and practical. Iolas had grumbled at having to miss the Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff quidditch match, he’d planned to watch with Ghave from the Gryffindor stands and cheer for his Hufflepuff friend Cedric Diggory (the seeker and team captain) but still accompanied her.

Minerva had raised an eyebrow and pointed out she had to miss watching her own house and he should complain less about spending time with his new sister. He’d fallen silent after that and held Aura carefully, laughing when she woke up and demanded to be put down to run around their garden immediately once they arrived, watching her with shining eyes. Aura would have quite the attitude once she was older despite her love of children’s story books (although the two things weren’t mutually exclusive it was rare to have a scholar obsessed with flying and possessing impatience in addition to a temper). Minerva couldn’t wait to teach her quidditch, the tantrums were something she was less looking forward to.


	53. Iolas/Swift Cornu ch53

“We’re going to win obviously.” Iolas said, swerving suddenly to avoid the incoming bludger hit by Ghave, quaffle pressed to his chest. The ghoul scowled and shot after the ball on his polished broom.

“As if, I’ve trained my team well.” Cedric scoffed, in hot pursuit of a golden speck.

Fintry giggled at their antics from the benches at the side of the court. “Which stands should we watch you from Ced?”

“Ravenclaw, my house is playing.” The Ravenclaw perfect huffed, the Hufflepuff prefect ignored him and declared that the three could watch from the Hufflepuff stands.

Ghave shrugged when they turned their attention upon him. “What? I don’t care.” Even Iolas stopped pouting and laughed.

“I hope that this match goes better than the last, Harry’s broom is still broken from when he fell. I did ask Wood if he wanted to have a rematch...” Diggory sighed.

“Stop moping.” Ghave grunted as he barely avoided crashing into his friend in pursuit of the bludger.

“Professor McGonagall wasn’t watching your sister in class today do you know where she is?” Fintry piped up.

“Pardon, Finch?” She repeated her question and the animagus blinked in recognition. “Sirius is looking after her today, he usually watches only Rigel during the days he’s not assisting or covering Remus in class but today he took Aura, Honey and Rigel with him to a muggle place called soft-play I think.” His explanation was cut off by the bludger hurtling towards him. “I’ll take house points!” He yelled at their grinning Gryffindor friend.


	54. Uada/Uwen/Guy Refat/Atratus ch54

{Latin: "Make sure to use illusion spell projecting each champion's activities.} Guy said monotonously, idly sharpening a dagger as he leaned against the doorframe to Karkaroff's office. The headmaster quickly scribbled something on the letter in front of him before pointing his wand at it to replicate it and prepare to send a copy to each ministry involved with the triwizard tournament. Guy collected them before heading off to the owlery, the other letters in his pockets rustled as he strode confidently through the school corridors, staff clutched in his left hand to feel the way. 

The dragon reached the owlery without any of the incidents that had littered his first month in the castle now that for the most part the other students knew to watch out for him while travelling between classes. As good as he was at navigating blind, he still had a hard time with crowds, although now that he knew the layout more intimately Durmstrang was easier to traverse so he felt more adjusted than he'd been before. 

Sirius had jokingly said he'd get Remus to take him to guide dog training but Atratus wasn't quite sure it was that easy and the pure-blood was far too busy to accompany him given that the wizard was looking after Rigel while Remus worked before they spent as much time as possible together with their youngest son, Sirius' temuatus godson and Arula. Sirius had invested in a new shop built in Initium Novum that was specifically tailored towards helping werewolves (enchanted chew toys, selling of well-trained, large canine companions for lonely werewolves and a book detailing charms that could be used to create an ideal werewolf habitat in a cellar for a full moon) but he barely visited the store in person beyond a first inspection of the emergency room in the back for werewolves who had no other safe place to go that magically adapted to suit the requirements of its users. 

Guy had ensured that Durmstrang update its facilities for all beings, werewolves included, and immediately saw why there were so many werewolves in particular living in abject poverty, the education systems support resources were previously almost non-existent and the governments were no doubt just as ill-equipped at handling such issues. To think Arula wondered why he criticised human society's structure with its discrimination, alienating and impractical approaches to everything. 

Not to mention the ignorance allowed to fester, just because half of your species had different reproductive organs didn't mean that clothes had to be different for each or that jobs were suddenly better suited for one sex or even more extremely that certain language was acceptable around one and not the other. Dragons didn't have anything of the sort considering only scent and not appearance signified the sex of a dragon (and in his elvish form if he wanted to wear a dress then he would thank you, not that he did usually but to be told he couldn't would be ludicrous in the eyes of any sane Magicae Draco). 

Well in his wearle as a safety precaution most individuals had adhered to traditional elvish clothing for their sex when in elvish forms (to pass off as an elvish village at first glance and hopefully be of less note, although dragons weren't very invisible creatures) but not because it was considered indecent not to because of perceived total fundamental differences because of differing organs (which is what humans oddly on the whole seemed to share in beliefs, even the most open-minded). 

Dwarves were much more sensible in that regard, everyone wore half or full armour almost the whole time and sexes were barely differentiated, humans didn't seem to know the first thing about dwarves as Arula had sounded horrified when he pointed out that all dwarves grew facial hair Rhunon simply chose to cut hers as it was more practical for crafting. Elves and dwarves both had fairly androgynous features (Viktor's acquaintance Filip had been shocked to hear his name was Guy as it was apparently a male name merely as he had long hair and elvish features, names were just names to him and he didn't understand the importance placed upon them, he went by three different names of his choice and found none any better or worse than the others). Guy assumed elves had different traditional clothes for both sexes to simplify social situations and identify the sex of an individual at a first glance merely for convenience as unlike dragon’s elves couldn’t tell by someone’s sex by scent, as the rule was hardly strict, regardless of the reasons elves had universal traditional styles for hair. 

Loud screeches alerted him that he’d arrived at the owlery. {Bird: “I have some letters here about something Karkaroff called the Triwizard tournament that have to be delivered to various ministries for those interested, they also contain the modified list informing the governments Durmstrang now take muggleborns in addition to halfbloods and purebloods as well as a potion recipe that removes the werewolf curse if drunk before the werewolf’s first full moon.”} Several regal looking eagle owls (or at least large ones) glided down to land before him and nip a letter from his outstretched hand before soaring out of the exit window large enough for him to fly through at his full size. {Bird: “The next letters I have to send I need delivered to Hogwarts, I have one for Remus and Sirius, one for Minerva and one for Arula.”} 

All three had taken him hours to write each, he’d used his special enchanted ink on enchanted paper to allow him to see the words and despite his use of a pen (far more practical than a quill he thought) had found his writing shaky nevertheless. He’d only agreed to create the potion as Ursi and Moony has been adamant that it was the right decision. Even so he wouldn’t explain in his last letter to the ministry why each ingredient had been added. There was always enough of a risk already with his potion they’d be able to develop a version that completely erased wereanimals’ non-human form regardless of how long they’d been one. 

Several friendly snowy owls (he thought from their vocalizations at least) volunteered to deliver his last four, he gifted them a frog’s leg each for their efforts. Whirling around to face any incoming threats he found his hand upon his throwing knife, sudden noises rarely meant anything good. {Latin: “Don’t worry it’s just me, Tim, you do remember me right?”} The vampire teased him lightly. 

He snorted. {Latin: “As if anyone could ever forget you, you’re so vibrant you blind me.”} The fox animagus didn’t laugh but Guy would bet his dagger that the vampire had smirked. {Latin: “How have you enjoyed Durmstrang so far?”} 

{Latin: “Dance classes are great, my partner’s called Sabrina and she’s as talented as I am. I have siblings now too!”} He exclaimed, as he did so the dragon could practically hear him bouncing. {Latin: “Hawk and Purpura are both raptor animagi and Dracula is an animagus bat, so unfortunately they’re not quite suited for playing with a fox but Hawki is willing to play fetch! I can’t imagine Dracula would ever play around like that but there’s more of a chance than”} small, angry magic sparks fizzled off his friend {“Superbia doing anything beyond sniffing haughtily down her nose at me. Although Hawk (Hawki’s nickname in case you weren’t sure, Purpura point blank refused to respond ones I suggested) said that’s normal for her when talking to anyone other than her husband or biological daughter.”} Tim fell silent and shuffled his feet. {Latin: “We only met here today as I have a letter for Ditz, it’s only another example of how... well... I’m sorry I’ve not been there for you after what happened to your...”} 

Atratus raised an eyebrow. {Latin: “If you just gestured towards my eyes with your hand instead of mentioning them aloud then I’m severely disappointed.”} Tim coughed awkwardly. {Latin: “Besides you’re in another group now even if still an ally of Spectrum, I don’t expect you to include me in your routines. I’m sure you’ll only find me a reminder of all that you’ve lost anyway.”} The vampire murmured his gratitude, if Guy didn’t have dragon hearing he’d have not picked up on it. 

{Latin: “Rhunon mentioned you and Ursi had kittens and hatchlings now, when I went to Initium Novum to visit my future store- which is wonderful by the way- what are they like?”} 

Guy smiled softly. {Latin: “We have a son called Shark who can already fly and breathe fire, he’s currently sleeping throughout daytime to spend his waking hours with Ursi and I. He’s a dragon but thankfully not immortal like me. His younger sister Honey is a werecat like Ursi with feathered wings, she can fly too and spends a large portion of the day sleeping despite it not being strictly necessary. The rest of the daytime she spends reading or being watched over by Sirius alongside his son Rigel, the puppy animagus Soot you’ve probably seen trail behind me once or twice, or Minerva alongside her daughter Aura. Thistle (Aura’s animagus name) can fly already too, Swift taught her himself.”} 

{Latin: “I’m glad you’ve started to rebuild your wearle. Spectrum is in good hands. I’ll spend the holidays at Dracula’s castle, Hawk promised to introduce me to his horse Llama and Purpura said she’d show me her threstral.”} 

Just as they prepared to leave the owlery Karkaroff’s amplified voice echoed through the castle. {Latin: “Before the evening meal I’ll see Cabins Trial, Specter, Ambush and Justice from fifth year and Cabins Sky, Elentroe and Hunter from sixth year in my office to receive details about a tournament you’ll be attending next year at Hogwarts, your teachers will sort out the details concerning your continuation of their subject during this time on Saturday. All students should pack over the weekend to be ready to leave on Sunday for the winter holidays.”} 

{Latin: “Know anything about this tournament my reptilian friend?”} Tim asked him. 

{Latin: “I tuned him out when he nattered on about it, he’s probably going to inform us he’ll be giving us mandatory English lessons once term starts again is all.”} Guy replied offhandedly, securing his staff in his pale left hand. 


	55. Arula/Arla Corde ch55

Christmas at Hogwarts had been a different kind of magic, Arula had spent the morning with her new family: watching Harry unwrap his new firebolt to replace his broken nimbus 2000, Rigel’s eyes widen as her youngest brother received a set of twenty magic tennis balls in addition to a broom that flew to a height of two feet at moderate speeds perfect for younger children (the bouncy puppy animagus loved chasing balls and being up high, he’d be a great quidditch player one day she was sure) and seeing Remus and Sirius exchange a pair of steel engagement rings (silver was poisonous to wereanimals). She’d received some brilliant gifts and given some of her own in return (happily funded by Sirius who looked gleeful at spending his family’s fortune in a way he exclaimed his mother would hate).

She spent the afternoon with her friends, Ditsy and Spirit had stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas that year as the food was free, indicating with the number of children they had her parents were struggling even if the four eldest had moved out, but were bright and cheerful regardless. Kravera had spent the morning with her adoring guardian Charity at their shared house in Hogsmeade and spent the whole day uncharacteristically grinning from ear to ear afterwards. Finch hadn’t really celebrated the occasion and spent most of the day in the forest practising archery with Marksen but joined them to hang out later in the day. 

Ghave Savage and Iolas Cornu had spent the holidays at Hogwarts as well, although their friend Cedric went home for the holidays, but unlike the elf and centaur both participated fully in the festivities, Cornu happily watching over his younger sister Aura and Honey for a majority of the day while Professor McGonagall kept an eye on all of the students remaining in the castle. 

Uwen hadn’t visited for any of the holidays during daytime, electing to stay with Krum and leave Honey in the care of Professor McGonagall during the day, partially because of a particularly strong argument with Sirius appearing out of nowhere (Uwen hadn’t taken on his elvish form around any of them since) and as he wanted to avoid the British Ministry of Magic (Arula was still conflicted over whether his actions were acceptable, defending Furtim was just but killing three people when sleeping spells existed was far from noble). She’d barely seen Shark, as he was only just waking up when she arrived in the willow rooms to transform each night but presumed that if he was nocturnal as she suspected he wouldn’t leave the hidden sanctuary. 

Upon meeting Honey, Arula thought the cream skinned, blond haired blue eyed three-year-old looked nothing like her father. Uwen had skin so pale it was almost silver (Mortem, a vampire, had more colour in his skin), cloudy eyes that had previously been glowing magenta and long silver hair, not to mention he was a dragon and she a werecat. Sirius said that there’d been some sort of magical explosion creating dragon eggs, which hatched into Aura, Rigel, Shark and Honey but the defiance of genetics still made little sense to the Hufflepuff.

Most surprisingly was that the younger werecat didn’t have painful transformations and kept the same mind between both of her forms. Following the revelation Arula had been forced to consider her own views on wereanimal forms, yes the minds that came with them were inhuman beasts but the forms themselves weren’t necessarily the problem, if for instance a potion could be developed that essentially turned a werecat into an Animagus, able to shift at any point in the night and day at the will of only the human mind, then being one could even be a good thing. 

* * *

Dear Arula,

Ursi thought I should inform you of my progress with the New Werewolf Curse Cancellation Potion, it's been fully developed and tested and sent to various magical governments across the globe for their use. I personally don't celebrate pagan or Christian holidays but as Christmas is apparently important to humans I hope you enjoyed yours.

Signed,

Uwen Refat

* * *

She drew Uwen’s letter out of her pocket to reread, he’d sent one to her and one to Sirius and Remus near the start of the holidays breaking up and not written since, going as far as to ignore her reply. Even if he was blind someone else could read it aloud surely! 

The potion would improve thousands of lives. Immediately after first receiving it Arula had beamed and leapt up to go and giddily inform Kravera of the news, even now excitement pooled in her stomach every time she remembered how the government had undoubtedly already started distributing the cure. She may not have a cure of her own yet but until then she would campaign to improve the rights of other humans unfairly cursed like her. Unforgivable curses were technically legal to use on a wereanimal despite the fact they were all only humans suffering from dark magic or because of abysmal luck in genetics, one day she vowed she’d change that. Vera promising to support her all the way had been touching, setting off a swarm of butterflies in her stomach, but while unlooked for an invaluable treasure as political reform wouldn’t be easy however worth it. Together Arula truly believed they could do it though, one step at a time despite whatever challenges thrown their way.


	56. Moony ch56

Moony watched the pups wrestle in the long grass, thrilled to be reunited under the far away stars and beaming moon. It was the first time the four were coming on the pack hunt, Alpha-Uada had been hesitant in allowing it but Alpha-Ursi had insisted that they were all big enough to climb a tree if there was danger and that between all six of them they could keep the youngsters safe, reluctantly the blind dragon eventually agreed. Pup-Honey was the first to retreat from the squirming pile of fur, feathers and scales, padding over to hide behind her dam's striped legs and preen her fluffy wings. Pup-Thistle and Pup-Soot didn't stop trying to get at each other, holding the first semblances of a fierce rivalry, but were halted by Pup-Shark’s shrill whistle.

Omega-Padfoot yawned beside him, tail thumping, as the dog rolled over and flopped over the wolf who immediately turned the tables by responding in kind starting off a tussle reminiscent of the pups’ own earlier. Packmate-Dusk looked on judgingly, the spectacled black pattern on her face almost raised on one side while Packmate-Swift didn’t bother looking up from his grooming, his blue fur starting to look less like Ursi had dragged him through a bush.

Tiring of bringing the pups into line Ursi stood up and called for the start of the hunt, determination in her eyes daring Uada to challenge her over it. Snorting, the silver dragon addressed her. {Animal: “If you’re staring do remember I’m blind.}

She gave a light snarl and headbutted him fiercely to cajole her mate into standing like she’d requested, humming resignedly he complied. Flexing her forelegs, the werecat gave a sharp smile and addressed all the pack before her in various states of attention. Moony sat not quite beside her but behind the alpha pair, perfectly poised as he prepared to fulfil his beta duties; Dusk, Swift, Padfoot and the four pups faced the three attentively showing various states of excitement. {Animal: “Tonight we hunt as a pack, Uada, Moony, Padfoot and I will flush and catch deer while Dusk and Swift stay hidden with Shark, Honey, Soot and Thistle in a tree. Any objections?”}

Moony howled his approval, cry joined exuberantly by Padfoot, supported by resounding meows from Swift and Dusk. Moony turned away from the clearing centre to stalk into the dappled moonlight under the dark, looming trees, the feel of the breeze ruffling his coat. Brown-dove-cat-pup protested at being ushered into a tree but went compliantly still when old-cat gripped her by the scruff and scrabbled up the bark. Quietly following cream-sparrow-cat-pup and grey-dragon-pup went without a fuss but shot worried looks at wolf-dog-pup who remained stuck on the floor sulkily until blind-silver-dragon offered his head for the Alsatian to climb onto.

Depositing Pup-Soot on the same branch blue-dove-cat had landed on from his hind legs, the dragon forfeited his claim to lead the hunt to bristling tiger-cat. Waving her tail disdainfully she fell into a silent crouch and slipped out of the moonlight into the shadows, Moony bunched his muscles together and followed in a similar crouch with Padfoot just behind him. Uada looked uncertain how to follow with his scales glowing brightly but a second later his magic solved the problem for him, inky black colouration seeping from his nose to the tip of his tail and dying him in camouflage. {Animal: Alpha-Uada black now in shadow hide follow.} The werewolf called back, assuring the reptiles worries.

Following the scent of prey always brought an electric thrill to his thrumming body, energy barely contained as he prepared to burst forward in the killing sprint. Ursi was in front at his right, Padfoot crept to his left slightly ahead and bringing up the rear, however reluctantly, was Uada. Everything was exactly as it was supposed to be. Just as they encroached on the herd they’d tracked down, Ursi breaking her cover in a fluid pounce raking her claws down the stag’s flank eliciting the metallic tang of blood in the air, the sanctity of the experience was shattered by a desperate yowling.

Uada’s camouflage abruptly burned away in a flash of purple as he took to the sky unfalteringly, blasting the trees impeding his ascension towards the cloudless sky. Padfoot shot an alarmed look at the wolf who growled impatiently at the black animal and immediately took off as fast as he could push his legs to move, racing towards the position of the urgent call. Abandoning the hunt, Ursi pulled in behind Moony at some distance, snapping at returned-black-dog urging into action following her lead.

Even at the pace he’d set the werewolf didn’t make it in time to be of any use.


	57. Poppy Pomfrey ch57

Albus’ arrival was ill-timed, like always when it came to trying to interrogate her recovering patients. He may have been headmaster but the wizard should know to wait until they were released or halfway released at least. Unsurprisingly, Minerva held no such objections and eagerly sat up to discuss the events in the forest the night before that had landed her and her ravenclaw ward in the hospital wing in the first place.

“Lunar, Black, Moony and Refat were hunting and left Iolas and I hiding with Honey, Shark, Rigel and Aura in a tree, but only a little after they’d left a swarm of acromantula found us. Shark was bitten in the leg but for the most part by returning to our human forms Iolas and I held them at bay long enough for Refat to reach our location after Iolas signalled the other four. Refat made short work of them all, shooting purple fire and hacking them into bits before his magic drained the life force right out of them. Of the nearby forest radius only the space the six of us were in and he were left unharmed, he looked at Shark as soon as he was able but had to amputate the foreleg to prevent the poison spreading and killing his son. As for Honey… well the best he could do by the time he’d cleared the area of adversaries to look for her… Lunar arrived just in time to say a final goodbye. Poppy can fill you in after that for the state we were dropped off.” Minerva winced, shifting partway during her explanation and clutching her bandaged wound.

Poppy hustled over worriedly, shooing Dumbledore towards the large, wooden doors at the exit as she got around to redoing her friend’s bandages. “You need to take better care of yourself! Really, I don’t know what you’re thinking sometimes, we’re not young anymore Minnie.”

“It wasn’t enough, I’m so thankful Aura and Rigel are both fine and are being watched over by Black now, they need the sleep, but it wasn’t enough to save Honey and Shark will bear the injury for the rest of his life. That both of my children will be alright is a miracle, but Lunar and Refat aren’t so lucky, to be grateful that it was their children and not mine…” Pomfrey’s long time friend looked shattered, bearing the weight of responsibility for injuries in those under her care burdened her often but even the youngest first year was eleven whilst Honey had still been nursery aged.

“I know,” Poppy put a hand over the Head of Gryffindor’s and squeezed it. “sometimes things are beyond our control, goodness knows I’ve lost patients over the years. We can only do our best for those that still need our help in the future.” Bustling over towards Cornu, after a moment of quiet with the witch, she noted Diggory, Savage and Silverwood had already arrived to see him. The Hufflepuffs openly fretful and the Gryffindor berating him for not looking after himself better by the sounds of it.


	58. Fintry/Finch Silverwod ch58

Tearfully hugging Marksen she finally pulled away, smiling weakly. “See you next year, then, I’ll miss you.”

Anxiously swishing his black tail he gave a sharp nod, gripping her hand tightly before turning to trot off into the forest border in search of his herd, leaving the freckled elf watching his departure forlornly, archery practice wouldn’t be the same without him. A brown hand on her shoulder broke her out of her melancholy, Ghave’s expression of distaste instantly lightening her mood. “We’re gonna miss the train, ugh I sound like Bluebird.”

“My name isn’t Bluebird!” Iolas’ distant yell from his spot next to Cedric already in a carriage sounded out, she giggled and raced her English friend to the carriage (as always losing, quidditch players were surprisingly fast given they didn’t do any running in the sport). All four chatted merrily until they finally reached the train platform, after wishing Cedric a happy holiday and promising to write she bade them farewell to seek out her other friends (besides McGonagall had kindly offered to house Fintry, Ghave and Iolas in addition to his sweet younger sister Aura so they’d be reuniting on the platform again anyway, before being whisked off to Initium novum and seeing Rhunon again for the first time in a while).

Upon reaching the right cabin Silverwood stopped at the doorway, looking fondly at the scene greeting her. Ditsy had fallen over Spirit’s legs trying to put her suitcase in the hangers, releasing both their pet cats from their cases as she did, the felines immediately taking the opportunity to dive for snacks Arla had set out next to her she’d probably intended to share with the humans instead. Vera looked embarrassed to be there but hadn’t retreated as she’d have done at the start of the year, instead remaining sitting, listening, shooting an enthralled look of adoration at Arula, while the ginger-haired girl gushed about her adopted younger brothers. The French girl had been actually bouncing when she learned Sirius, Remus, Harry, Rigel and her would be living altogether permanently now the year had ended, even Remus losing his job when Snape let slip he was a werewolf to Lucius Malfoy forgotten as he could just tutor their littlest brothers during term and see Sirius plenty that way too.

“Finch! Come in, what are you standing outside for? Say will you get to see Buckbeak again?” Fintry happily entered and responded to Arla’s excitable, good-natured inquiries.

“I was just thinking how lucky I am to have such great friends.” Several awws rang out. “Buckbeak was moved to Initium Novum after the incident, so hopefully Rhunon could direct me to him and the females they sent as companions. Vera will you and Professor Burb- Charity be attending the quidditch world cup? I know McGonagall plans to take Cornu, Savage and I, Cedric probaby will as well.”

Kravera looked thoughtful for a second before responding. “She’s not mentioned it so probably not, but neither of us are really very fanatic about the sport. Arula probably will Professor Black (am I meant to call him Sirius now?) seemed very… um, enthusiastic at most school matches cheering for Potter.” Posserderunt may have turned over a new leaf in embracing more modern mindsets than that of blood purity, but acceptable public behaviour to her was still quite conservative.”

“What’s quidditch?” Ditsy’s question sparked a flurry of outrage, given how long she’d been attending Hogwarts by that point.

“You know, the, um- that sport everyone at school likes I think?” Spirit while not as forgetful wasn’t far behind, by Arla’s outraged spluttering she was more invested in the sport than she let on. Vera finally got to trying to recapture the loose cats who’d started begging the Slytherin for more food they didn’t really need. Watching the four of them Fintry couldn’t be prouder of how far they’d all come in a year.


	59. Viktor Krum ch59

Viktor squinted intensely at the essay question for NMCS (Non-human magical culture studies), wracking his brains for the relevant information on merfolk before sighing heavily, then calling out from his worn but still polished desk facing out the manor window over the Krum’s family grounds. {Bulgarian: “What distinguishes a siren and a mermaid?”}

{Bulgarian: “A siren is a subspecies of saltwater merfolk that instead of having a magical glamour attracting sailors while above the water has an enchanting voice to lure in unsuspecting prey. They’re also generally found in smaller groups lacking the built up villages merfolk will, who hold territory more firmly. It’s rumoured male sirens don’t exist but no one who falls for a luring song is ever seen again so there’s really no way to tell, unlike merfolk they’ve never established friendly relations with any other species to date that I know of. Selkies are shifters between a seal and human form, with the seal skin being removable, and as such are entirely unrelated to merfolk in any capacity considering they hold no fishlike features at all.”} Guy’s explanation was evenly paced bar a few pauses where he decided how to phrase it, Krum’s familiar lay listlessly on the spacious four poster bed running parallel to the second window in the second storey room.

Entering the door to the room left the desk midway against the right hand wall, a hulking mahogany wardrobe took up the rest of the wall the door was embedded in and the bed was placed by the headboard end of the frame against the left hand wall so that when the drapes weren’t pulled the glorious sunset was visible through the window it ran beside on the wall opposite the space’s entrance. A pale blue rug zoned out the storage area opened onto by Krum’s wardrobe and containing his ornate broom chest, darker still than the spotted lilac, indigo and pastel blue carpet.

Conspicuously left messy beneath the bed was a blanket nest long beyond use, the edges of the shimmering grey fabric chewed and covered in dust. Krum wouldn’t dream of shifting it until Guy specifically instructed him to (Shark and Honey had always shuffled around excitedly playing hide and seek underneath it when they’d been over). Long crusted over paw prints decorated the lampshade from where Honey and Shark had, ahem, decorated by painting with their paws and scrambled to hang off it like a swing. Atratus may not be able to see it but his nose was as sharp as ever, so Krum hadn’t brought that up either despite his parents, raised eyebrows.

Clenching his fist, Krum stabbed the parchment to mark out the final full stop of his assignment, his cream coloured quill was crafted from one of Honey’s shed primary feathers, the ink pot crafted from a shed scale casing of Shark’s when the dragon neared maturity at six months. {Bulgarian: “We are going flying, the weather looks clear.”}

{Bulgarian: “What about the extra work before the Triwizard tournament?”} Guy’s voice was hollow in the way it’d been for a while now (since Honey’s death and Shark hitting maturity and leaving to travel and find a wearle of his own his voice had gotten gradually emptier).

{Bulgarian: “It does not matter, there will be time later.”}

Krum stood abruptly and walked over to where his familiar lay despondently, reaching to grasp his hand and pull him up, obediently the elf let himself be pulled to his feet and stood facing the wall, pale blue eyes as vacant as they’d been since he lost his vision. A thin frame, black circles under his eyes and hair pulled back into a messy ponytail Atratus had seen better days.

Upon seeing the ugly scar marring his familiar’s features ugly rage rose up inside the quidditch professional again (with his healing rate even a scar running from the top of his forehead diagonally across his nose to the corner of the opposing jaw should never have formed), but he pushed down his anger at the dragon’s former partner (a werecat with a temper she’d lost one day, the day after Shark left, blaming Guy for not being able to protect either of their children well enough the day their son lost a leg and their daughter his life) in favour of encouraging his companion to move voluntarily. {Bulgarian: “We’ll visit the lake today, I’ll take my broom as well to fit in more practice for the league. My coach says that every minute counts…”}

Despite Krum’s efforts to engage him the dragon barely summoned a spark of life (that’d been lost the day Ursi demanded he create a cure for all wereanimals, her final wish now that there wasn’t anything left for her, Krum didn’t understand how she could be so blind to the way her words shattered her partner who’d only ever been there since they met). Even Remus and Iolas had stopped bothering to send letters now, Rhunon was always busy with work and caught up with so much else she was effectively entirely absent from his life at this point as well. Furtim couldn’t bear to look at Guy, Ares’ death still so fresh on his mind. The last letter Atratus had him transcribe had been the requested potion recipe.

Eventually Viktor had gathered appropriate winter clothing and met Guy outside, who was already fully transformed and kitted out with dull grey saddle and reins (Krum wondered if he knew his magic did that, unable to see any colour at all as he was). Together they took to the skies; nothing would ever bring them down if he had any say about it.


	60. Author's note

This story I've finally gotten to the end of, but have decided I won't continue into the fourth book and so on, although the characters may pop up again in other, hopefully shorter stories. Any feeback would be appreciated if you've made it this far- I can endeavour to keep the bits that were enjoyable in future stories, or write more about particular charaters if they caught the most interest. In any case I hope you don't feel you wasted your time with this.


End file.
